Pervertido
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Universo Alterno. ¿Cómo podía describir a mi jefe? Arrogante; Cretino; Altivo; Estupido. Un completo y total infeliz. Oh, y claro, olvidaba la cualidad que en ese momento me esta demostrando: ¡Ser un pervertido de…! GaaMatsu. Actualizado: Capitulo Ocho.
1. Pervertido

**Disclaimer: **Como ya han de saber, Naruto y sus personaje no me pertenecen (Son propiedad del _**ya no tan amado**_ Masashi Kishimoto), porque de lo contrario…Tobi en algún momento de la serie se habría besado con Deidara.

**Advertencias: **Imperceptible contenido Lime, Universo Alterno.

**Dedicatoria: **Al repartidor de pizza, que llegó justo a tiempo para matar mi hambre y regalarme un cupón para la próxima compra.

**Pervertido**

De nuevo lo haría. De nuevo, por cuarta vez aquella semana llegaría tarde a su odioso empleo. No era la mejor semana de su vida, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Que detestara absolutamente todo lo que con su trabajo se relacionase no era el mejor de los consuelos, y al pensar en eso cada mañana terminaba prácticamente enterrada en su mullida y caliente cama, mientras el despertador pitaba de forma molesta.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, mientras esperaba que la luz roja del semáforo para peatones pasara a color verde.

Cinco minutos.

Suspiró con fuerza al tiempo que cruzaba la calle.

Solo cinco minutos para caminar con tacones de aguja y llegar a ese infeliz escritorio, fingir una sonrisa y empezar su jornada como empleada de ese maldito…

Aumentó el paso, esperando no parecer tan ridícula como se sentía.

Traje pegado, medias veladas, cabello suelto y arreglado, tacones dolorosamente altos y lo peor de todo: la falda tan arriba de su rodilla.

Tal y como lo indicaban las reglas de la empresa _Sunagakure Corporation._

"La falda del uniforme laboral debe ser portada a cinco dedos sobre la rodilla…_a menos que seas la secretaria del presidente de la corporación, ya que entonces tendrás que portarla de forma descarada y obscena para que este tenga alguna distracción_"

Bien, eso último lo había agregado ella, pero no era más que la cruda realidad. Si bien detestaba cada mínimo detalle de su empleo era por una simple razón:

Su arrogante, cretino, altivo y estupido jefe: Sabaku No Gaara, presiente de la compañía _Sunagakure Corporation_.

Ella aceleró el paso, esperanzada en que estaba apunto de llegar.

Tres minutos.

"_Tres minutos más y tendré que verla la cara a ese infeliz. Empezar así el día no lo vale_…"

Pero tenia que conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar sus estudios profesionales. No pensaba ser la secretaria de ese cretino toda la vida.

Recordaba que al iniciar a trabajar y ver por primera vez al _señor Sabaku _creyó que seria un buen tipo, no el típico riquillo presumido. Cuan equivocada había estado. Era peor que eso. Sabaku No Gaara era un hombre callado, altivo y presumido. Y lo peor de todo el caso: solo lo era con ella. En frente de los miembros importantes de la empresa era callado, prudente, sabio y elocuente. Mientras a ella la trataba como una esclava que merece menos que un perro callejero. Saludaba cordialmente a todos los empleados de su empresa, mientras estos a su vez sonreían y casi se deshacían de dicha al trabajar "_Para alguien tan bueno y benevolente como el señor Sabaku_" (como había oído decir a Tenten, la contadora de _Sunagakure Corporation_). Y a ella la miraba con arrogancia, para después mandarla a hacer cualquier cosa con burla o desprecio. Ese odioso pelirrojo no era mas que un doble cara: El sabio, despreocupado y prudente jefe frente a todos; y el riquillo crecido que la trataba como si fuera un pedazo de…

Pudo sentirlo, sobre su cabeza.

Una gota.

Otra más.

La tercera.

Miró hacia el cielo, con desesperación. La vida no podría hacerle aquello, ya bastante tenia con que soportar y ahora…

Y un inesperado aguacero azotó la ciudad en aquel hermoso jueves en la mañana.

¡¿Acaso podría ir peor?!

Caminó sobre el fino piso de mármol, mientras aquel molesto taconeo resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba tiritando de frío.

Pudo escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Claro, claro, que divertido debía ser chismosear sobre la castaña que tenia todo el uniforme empapado, el cabello escurriendo agua y el maquillaje corrido ¿A que sí?

Como deseaba bajarse de aquellos tacones en punta, que le mataban los dedos, y caminar descalza por toda la recepción de la empresa.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y fastidiada se acercó al ascensor.

Suspiró por lo bajo, lo único que le faltaba era que el maldito elevador estuviese dañado y tuviera que subir doce pisos mojada, templando y con aquellos molestos tacones por las escaleras.

La puerta metálica se abrió frente a ella. Bien, al menos se había salvado de una.

Entró y oprimió el botón al piso doce, para después girarse y ver el jardín que se extendía frente a ella, al ser todo el ascensor de vidrio tenias una excelente vista a los jardines internos de la empresa mientras subías o bajabas.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró la hora.

Treinta minutos tarde.

Presentía que ese día no terminaría nada bien para ella.

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa, una enorme estampida de personas entraron apresuradamente al ascensor, apretándose y apeñuscándose en el, ya no tan reconfortante, elevador.

¿Cuánto era el máximo de esa cosa?

¿Cuarenta personas?

"_Debe estar aquí metida media empresa_" Pensó la joven con fastidio, apeñuscada contra el vidrio, con apenas especio de respirar.

Eso tenía por acercarse a mirar el jardín.

El ascensor se cerró y empezó a subir.

Ella intento girarse, pero desistió al instante al ver que no podía moverse y que si se giraba solo un poco terminaría aun más sofocada de lo que estaba.

Pegó la frente contra el frío vidrio.

Ahora el maldito elevador estaba parando piso por piso, y cada que salía un persona entraba otra, dejándola sin opciones de acomodarse mejor.

Y para colmo ella chorreando agua.

Pero no parecía un impedimento para tener a ese tumulto de gente aprisionándola al final del elevador.

"_Maldito Jueves, maldita pereza, maldita lluvia, malditos tacones, maldita estampida de gente, maldito Sabaku No Gaa_…"

La castaña abrió los ojos con desmesura y sus palpitaciones aumentaron de forma alarmante. Pudo sentir su rostro fundirse al rojo vivo, su adrenalina corría desenfrenada por su sangre y la vergüenza fusionada con la ira formaban una bomba atómica dentro de ella.

Alguien acababa de poner su mano en su trasero.

Intentó con desesperación girarse solo un poco, quería reventarle la entrepierna con un certero rodillazo al infeliz que la tocaba con descaro.

Imposible.

No era capaz ni de verle el rostro al maldito pervertido que lo hacia.

Entonces, la atrevida mano intrusa empezó moverse.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Y gritar que alguien la manoseaba no estaba entre las opciones. Ya había pasado las vergüenzas suficientes por toda una vida.

La varonil mano se cerró un poco sin pudor alguno, apretando su nalga derecha.

¡Esto ya era el colmo!

Trató desperada de moverse, apartar la mano, lo que fuera.

Nada parecía dar resultado.

Entonces notó que todo el mundo abandonaba el ascenso al llegar la piso número once, todos menos el pervertido que seguía acariciando su trasero.

Al escuchar la puerta del elevador cerrarse, decidida, se giró a confrontar a aquel hombre.

—Buenos días, Matsuri.

La interpelada abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Imposible.

Frente a ella, con una pose despreocupada, expresión petulante y una mirada electrizante se encontraba el presidente de la compañía, joven y adinerado, su jefe:

Sabaku No Gaara.

¿Acaso él…él era quien tocaba…?

—Lindo trasero, parece que te ejercitas —Murmuró en tono desinteresado, sin dejar de mirarla.

Vergüenza; Ira; Confusión; Sorpresa; Más ira y de nuevo vergüenza.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella, hasta llegar a su oído. Suspiró dentro de este con fuerza: "Esto es impresionante, Matsuri. Llegar a desear tanto a una simple secretaria para tener que llegar a tocar su trasero aprovechando la congestión de personas…pero sabia que si lo hacía en medio de la oficina me caparías de forma instantánea y el hecho de verte llegar escurriendo agua no ayudaba a mantener el control y la cabeza fría" susurró Gaara sin rastro de vergüenza o arrepentimiento en su tono de voz y sin previo aviso mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, para después introducir su lengua en esta.

La castaña contuvo el aliento, sin saber como responder. Podría casi jurar que los latidos de su corazón se escucharían hasta la entrada de la oficina.

Gaara rió con descaro, y se alejó de ella, no sin antes pasar sus manos por el cabello húmedo de Matsuri y limpiar son su nariz una gota de agua que escurría por su mejilla.

El pelirrojo se incorporó justo al tiempo que el ascensor abría sus puertas en el piso numero doce.

Gaara la miró con cierta diversión y se pasó las manos, ahora mojadas, por su propio cabello.

El rostro de Matsuri era todo un poema.

—Apresúrate —Ordenó con tono informal, con una impactante mueca de sonrisa—. Vas treinta y dos minutos tarde y…tienes la ropa húmeda.

Matsuri infló las mejillas de forma graciosa y lo miró con ira.

La había manoseado sin un poco de arrepentimiento y en vez de disculparse había hecho ¡eso!

Y lo peor de todo, en le fondo…a ella le había gustado, lo había disfrutado.

Expiró por la nariz, con fuerza, justo antes de gritar.

— ¡Sabaku No Gaara, maldito pervertido!

Su jefe se giró y la miro con gracia.

—Claro, me parece de fábula…pero…—La castaña lo miró con ligero interés—. Ya vas treinta y tres minutos tarde y sigues con la ropa húmeda.

La joven se quitó con fuerza los tacones y caminó molesta hacia su puesto de trabajo, asegurándose de empujar al pelirrojo al salir del elevador.

Gaara la observó alejarse aun con la mueca de sonrisa.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a ir tras ella.

Joder, esa mujer…la haría suya.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, aquí regreso con mi primer UA, completamente apenada. ¡Joder! ¡Había abandonado un poco el GaaMatsu! Bueno, esta es mi sutil forma de decir "No, no me caí en un foso sin fondo, no me empezó a gustar el GaaHina, no pretendo dejar de subir mis historias" o algo pro el estilo. Es que últimamente estoy un poco (muy) atareada y no había tenido tiempo de escribir.

Descuiden, pienso continuar con **History about GaaMatsu,** pero necesito inspirarme primero.

**Sobre el ****"Capitulo":** ¿Solo yo pienso que Gaara es un pervertido?

**Nota Final: **¿Notaron que me empezó a gustar el TobiDei? Mierda, me encantan y es el único shônen-ai que permito.


	2. Capitulo 1: Adoradisimo Jefe

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, su vida, personajes y hasta ropa interior son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…quien no tuvo problemas en crear un jutsu homosexual que no incluía TobixDeidara.

**Advertencia: **Aún UA, aún deseando poder escribir un TobiDei, aún agradecida con el repartidor de pizza.

**Capitulo 1:** Adoradísimo Jefe

Sí, el cretino era todo un infeliz.

Se acomodó con pesadez tras su pequeño escritorio. Tras su pequeñísimo escritorio de secretaria. Tras su pequeñísimo escritorio de secretaria…de un maldito presidente "niño riquillo".

Dios, el amor por su empleo brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejando de tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa y taconear con la punta de las agujas que salían de su calzado.

"Inhala…exhala…inhala…"

—Hey tú —_si sí, así solía referirse a mi cuando necesitaba algo "don cortesía"_ —. Tráeme los informes de ventas del último mes…

"Recuerda mi nombre tras un intento de violación en el ascensor pero no ahora…inhala…exhala…inhala…"

—…un café cargado…

"…inhala…exhala…inhala…"

—…y has algo con tu imagen ¿quieres?, no quiero que piensen que no puedo pagarme por una mejor secretaria…

"… ¡in…in…incrústale una patada por todo el…!"

—Por supuesto, señor Sabaku —contestó girando hacia él, con una mala imitación de una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asintió y se adentró en su oficina.

Tan solo escuchar el glorioso sonido que hizo el seguro de la puerta al cerrarse Matsuri sofocó un grito, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el teclado frente al ordenador de su escritorio.

¿Cuándo había conseguido un trabajo así?

Sabia que necesitaba dinero para sus estudios profesionales pero, ser tratada como basura andante no lo valía.

Pero, nadie podría entenderla porque todos amaban y lamían el piso por el cual Sabaku No Gaara camina con sus finos zapatos de marca francesa. Porque ella era la única que no era tratada por el Gaara falso a la cual estaban todos acostumbrados y ¿para que perder su tiempo? Nadie nunca le creería…

—Buenos días solecito, ya amaneció y es hora de empezar el día con una buena taza de chocolate caliente —habló una inocente voz frente a su escritorio, con aquel tono tan conocido y animado.

—Por favor, no estoy de animo —refunfuñó la castaña, sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Sabias que sonreír ejercita los músculos de tu rostro?

— ¿Sabias que…no me importa?

— ¿Sabias que una actitud positiva te ayuda sobrellevar cualquier cosa?

— ¿Sabias que me tiene sin cuidado?

— ¿Sabias que tu pelo es un desastre?

— ¡Hanabi!

—Solo era una broma —la joven de apenas diecinueve años, recién cumplidos, sonrió y le extendió una pequeña taza de humeante chocolate—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a arreglarte?

La carismática Hyuuga Hanabi, ¿Qué sería su vida sin aquella pequeña cosita multifacética y altamente definida? la niña tenia una cualidad peculiar para hacerla sentir mejor hasta cuando valía la pena estar deprimida, hija de una enorme familia con casi tanto poder como la familia _Sabaku_ pero al ser la oveja negra de la misma rompía con todas y cada una de las reglas condicionadas por llevar su apellido.

—Uhm, deberías cargar con una sombrilla —acotó Hanabi, ayudándola a recoger su cabello castaño en una moña alta.

—Gracias, lo anotaré para la próxima —contestó Matsuri, viéndose en el reflejo del baño de empleados—. Y también recordaré a la próxima usar las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué, tu falda se enredó cuando se cerraba la puerta del ascensor? —preguntó la mas joven, terminando de arreglar el cabello de su amiga.

—Miss simpatía tocó mi trasero —confesó Matsuri, sintiendo su cara arder al decirlo fuera de su cabeza.

—Claro, ¿antes o después de que el señor Uchiha me acosara en su oficina?

— ¡Hanabi!

—Dios, solo jugaba… ¿acaso lo dices en serio?

Matsuri asintió, cruzándose de brazos, cohibida. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la estridente risa de la pequeña Hyuuga.

—Para de reírte, no tiene ni una pizca de gracia —la urgió ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

—El presidente de la empresa toca tu trasero y a ti solo se te ocurre gritarle pervertido —continuó burlándose Hanabi, tras contarle todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera?

—No lo sé, ¿tocarle algo él mientras el ascensor subía?, al menos yo lo varía hecho.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tanta perversión quepa en una niña de diecinueve años?

Hanabi solo se encogió de hombros, para después sonreírle.

—Bien, eso solo comprueba que tengo razón, el querido jefe quiere "algo contigo" —insinuó la mas joven, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Déjate de tonterías —le pidió Matsuri.

—Bien, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo…tengo que ayudar con sus informes al señor Uchiha —Hanabi le sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió la salida.

— ¡Noté la perversión en "señor Uchiha"! —le gritó Matsuri, antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara.

— ¡Perfecto, era lo que pretendía! —contestó la otra, desde afuera.

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Ya no se veía tan mal, ni tan siquiera parecía que se hubiese mojado por dos calles y medio. Ahora tenia que buscar los informes y un café cargado.

¿Acaso sería posible matar a alguien por exceso de cafeína en una tasa?

Rogaba que fuese posible.

Caminó de regreso a su puesto de trabajo, pensando que quizás su amiga podría tener razón: ese día había sido pésimo, pero no tenía que continuar así ¿verdad? Solo tenía que verle el lado positivo a su empleo y entonces quizás podría…

La puerta del presidente se abrió, dejando salir a su jefe seguido de otros tres hombres. La miró de arriba abajo, con expresión burlesca.

—Hey tú, ¿consigue cuatro cafés cargados en vez de uno, de cuerdo?

Y siguió su camino hacia la sala de conferencias.

…quizás podría llevar mejor las cosas.

Taconeó un poco más, justo antes de que el teléfono sonara. Sonrió al reconocer el número.

Dulce karma, algunos días la vida si que podía ser justa.

* * *

εїз **Palabras de la autora, que no sirven para nada **εїз

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué es esto? Hum, se le suele llamar "continuación" pero yo conservo mis dudas.

**Sobre el Capitulo:** No se a que viene el nombre del titulo, pero allí esta, plasmado y sin intenciones de ser borrado. ¿Continuación? Bah, a ver que resulta. Esta cosa surgió por bipartición o algo por el estilo…sin muchos comentarios. Tenemos a Hanabi, quien nunca antes había tenido un papel importante en mis historias pero ¡jojó! Eso hasta ahora.

**Nota Final: **¿Notaron que algunas noches la luna se ve color naranja?


	3. Capitulo 2: Sunagakure Corporation

**Disclaimer:** No, aun no consigo comprar Naruto…tsk, descuiden, el viejo Kishi ya cederá.

**Advertencia:** El querido UA.

**Capitulo 2:**Sunagakure Corporation

Sentando en la punta de la mesa ovalada, observó al comité de su empresa entrar y acomodarse. Pasándose las manos por su pelirrojo cabello pensó en relajarse un poco, siempre era bueno dirigir las reuniones de los Jueves con la cabeza fría…cosa que no había pensado al tocarle el trasero a su secretaria, pero bah, estaba aburrido y con las manos libres, en algo tenia que haberlas ocupado entonces ¿no?

—Buenos días —saludó en tono impersonal—. Ya debemos dar inicio la reunión…

— ¡Yo creo que va siendo hora de que nos suban el sueldo! —exclamó el rubio sentado a su lado derecho, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. Llevaba la fina camisa de algodón remangada, la corbata mal anudada, el cabello desarreglado y una amistosa sonrisa que, en conjunto, le daban un toque libertino y despreocupado—. ¡De veras!

—Naruto —llamó el Uchiha, sentado el otro lado del rubio—. La reunión no es para eso, idiota.

—Pero ¡hasta ti te caería bien un aumento, Sasuke! —acusó el hombre, señalando y hablando de forma escandalosa.

—Solo cállate —Ordenó el azabache, de nuevo.

— ¡Pero…!

—Naruto —Gaara lo observó con infinita paciencia—. Él tiene razón, la reunión no es para eso.

El oji azul farfulló algo por lo bajo y se dejó caer en la silla, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra parte.

—Como iba diciendo, la reunión de hoy es para hablar sobre las bajas que hemos tenido en el mercado de este mes…—el pelirrojo posó su mirada en el hombre que se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa—. Shikamaru…

El contador de _Sunagakure Corporation_ alzó los ojos al escucharse solicitado. Que problemático era que toda la parte financiera de la empresa recayera en sus manos.

—No he revisado los informes de ventas —suspiró con fuerza—. Aunque si dices que estamos en baja, estamos en baja. Así que como ya no soy solicitado…

—Siéntate —ordenó el presidente con frialdad—. Mi secretaria ya está trayendo los informes…

—Yo creo que nuestra competencia nos está aplastando —aportó Naruto, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla— ¿Acaso vieron el último celular que sacaron al mercado? Joder, parece que hace de todo…

—Y es que, hace de todo —corrigió el Uchiha.

—Aceptémoslo, Akatsuki nos esta aplastando —dijo Shikamaru.

—El año pasado éramos la compañía de tecnología con mas renombre, incluso a nivel internacional —Gaara se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Te digo, sus ideas son mejores —insistió Naruto—. Sasuke ¿Porqué no te metes a la Akatsuki y nos traes sus ideas?

El aludido lo miró con impaciencia.

—Puede que mi tío Madara sea el presidente de la compañía, pero me mantiene alejado de la empresa diez kilómetros a la redonda —se recargó contra el espaldar de su silla—. Jamás habla conmigo de su trabajo, y tú lo sabes…idiota.

—Necesitamos un prototipo mejor de celular —sugirió el Nara.

—No, tenemos que seguir siendo mejores que ellos con lo que a computadores se refiere —dijo el Uchiha—. Aún no nos superan en eso, así que debemos concentrarnos en el último prototipo…

—Pero no les debe faltar mucho para hacerlo —lo interrumpió Gaara—. Si siguen produciendo a tal velocidad…

La sala de conferencias se quedó en silencio. Nadie quería imaginarse a su competidora, Akatsuki, como líder de ventas en tecnología.

— ¿Cómo va el ultimo prototipo? —Preguntó Sasuke—. El que diseñó Lee…

— ¿Dónde se supone que esta? —interrumpió el rubio—. ¿Y Kankuro? No es nada justo, si yo tuve que llegar mas temprano al trabajo y no pude desayunar ellos…

—Kankuro —Gaara arrugó el entrecejo—. No tengo ni idea de donde esta y Lee está trabajando en el prototipo, pidió permiso para faltar a la reunión de hoy y poder seguir trabajando en eso.

—No servirá de nada —insistió Shikamaru—. Puede trabajar todo lo que quiera, si no tenemos la base de computadora que los Hyuuga acaban de producir el avance será nulo—el Nara suspiró con pesadez—. Y ellos aún se niegan a firmar un contrato con nosotros…

— ¿No se sabe nada? —preguntó Naruto.

Un nuevo silencio se formó en la sala de conferencias.

—Bueno, supongo que hay una forma de saberlo…—Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la salida, con la mirada de todos encima. Abrió la puerta y sacó solo un poco la cabeza—. ¡Hanabi! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Todos vieron como el Uchiha regresaba a su lugar y justo en el momento que se desplomó en su silla la menor de los Hyuuga entró en la sala de conferencias.

—Buenos días —saludó, haciendo una reverencia a los hombres.

—Hanabi, necesitamos consultarte una cosa…—empezó el azabache, mirando a su secretaria.

La castaña observó la escena, especulando. Era tan inusual ser llamada en aquella sala, algo tenían que traerse entre manos aquellos hombres. Aquellos _muy buenos_ hombres, en su concepto.

Caviló alrededor de treinta segundos, mientras Sasuke no se decidía a completar su frase.

—Es sobre la nueva base de datos que creó mi familia ¿verdad? —soltó ella, por fin, con tranquilidad.

Todos intercambiaron miradas indecisas, todos menos Gaara, quien simplemente asintió.

—Pues, verán, Neji y Hinata-neesan son los encargados de aquello…—empezó la menor. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como el rubio se enderezaba al oír aquello. Sonrió para sus adentros—. …pero no les gusta hablar de trabajo en la casa.

—Oh, ya veo —cortó Gaara—. Como veo que no puedes ayudarnos…

—…pero hay algo que si se —continuó Hanabi, ignorando de forma deliberada la interrupción del presidente—. Akatsuki está interesado, al igual que ustedes, y aparentemente ellos ofrecen un mejor precio.

Nadie supo que contestar, todos miraban con disimulo a Sasuke, quien no cabía en su asombro.

—…bien, debo seguir con mi trabajo…

—Claro, claro. Gracias Hanabi —dijo el Uchiha, mirando a su secretaria. La aludida sonrió, hizo una nueva reverencia y abandonó la sala de conferencias.

—Joder, no es posible —habló Shikamaru, con seriedad.

—Akatsuki nos mandará a la banca rota, Gaara —aportó Naruto.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta con ligereza. El pelirrojo chasqueó con la lengua y vociferó un molesto "adelante". Al acto, su secretaria ingresó en la sala.

Se sentía tan estúpida, se sentía tan cohibida. Sabía que aun tenía la ropa mojada, y pegada al cuerpo. Caminó con rapidez hacia Gaara y le entregó los papeles que le había pedido. Quería irse, tan rápido como había llegado.

— ¡Hey! —el rubio la mirada, sonriente—. ¿No te estas congelando?

Matsuri tragó en seco y carraspeó por lo bajo.

—N-no, en realidad…

— ¡Mírate!... ¡Estas toda mojada!

—Déjala en paz, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

—D-descuiden, no es na…

—Claro, como sea —interrumpido el pelirrojo, mirándola con un deje de burla—. Es de vital importancia saber si mi secretaria se podrá resfriar pero debemos enfocarnos en esto…

La joven se mordió la lengua.

"Infeliz"

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, aun incomoda. Odiaba que la tratase como la basura de sus zapatos ¿Quién se creía? Ser el presidente no le daba derecho…

—Hey, tú —_oh, joder tengo nombre, idiota_—. ¿Dónde están los cafés que te pedí?

Matsuri se regresó y le enseño las manos bacías.

—Los debí perder en el camino —contestó sin pensar, molesta y sarcástica.

Gaara frunció el cejo y vocalizó un simple "incompetente" sin que nadie más lo notara. Ella se enfureció aun más y taconeo hasta la salida, pero justo antes de hacerlo regresó un poco y dijo, en falso tono dulce:

—Oh, señor Sabaku —una malvada sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Lo había olvidado, su novia acaba de llamar…

El aludido levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Oh si, era hora de la venganza.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y una voz estridente salio de él.

— ¡_**Chanaroo**_! ¡Déjenme pasar, háganse a un lado!

Una muy dulce venganza.

—…que ya esta aquí.

Y entonces, Gaara palideció.

Mhm, dulce y exquisita venganza.

* * *

**"**La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno**" **

**Sir Walter Scott**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Linda la frase, la verdad, tiene mucha razón. Me tardé y lo siento.

**Sobre el Capitulo:** Bien, procedo a explicar que Sunagakure Corporation es una empresa que maneja el diseño, producción y venta de tecnología (celulares, computadoras y reproductores) al mero estilo "Apple" al igual que Akatsuki, su competidora. Los Hyuuga, en cambio, tienen una empresa multinacional que fabrica microprocesadores, circuitos integrados especializados tales como circuitos integrados auxiliares para placas base de computadora y otros dispositivos electrónicos como la compañía "Intel". Para mi está implícito en el la historia, pero quizás, no para todos.

**Nota Final:** ¿Se esperaban lo de la novia? ¡Jo, y aun hay más!


	4. Capitulo 3: Horas Extras

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque de lo contrario *inserte aquí acción yaoista entre Tobi y Deidara* lo cual indica que todos los derechos de autor son de, el quizás de nuevo alabado, Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. El desarrollo de dos parejas un tanto ¿interesantes? ¡Bah!

**Capitulo 3:** Horas Extras

Cabeceó, un poco mareada. Sentada frente al ordenador, intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía y no pensar en la mullida cama que la debía estar esperando, junto a un humeante y caliente chocolate. Suspiró y siguió digitando con aburrimiento.

¿Qué hora podría ser?

Giró en todas direcciones, buscando un reloj, antes de recordar que en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla que tenia en frente estaba lo que buscaba. Ya era definitivo, trabajar de noche lograba ponerla estúpida y un poco lenta.

"_Las diez y media_"

Mordió un poco su labio inferior.

"_Es tan injusto, infeliz. Por culpa de mi adoradísimo jefe perdí las clases nocturnas de hoy…no puede seguir así_"

Si quería graduarse algún día y dejar de ser la secretaria de un bastardo, perfumado por la más cara y deliciosa colonia de la ciudad, debía terminar sus estudios universitarios: asistiendo a todas las clases.

Algunos días pensaba que su vida parecía un tanto novelesca: la desafortunada joven que se encuentra con su odioso y arrogante jefe, quien la trata como basura y se ensaña en sacarla de quicio y ponerla de los nervios. Si, todo muy parecido excepto por algo: en esa clase de novelas el tipo cambiaba, se enamoraba y se volvía bueno o algo por el estilo. Sabaku No Gaara era un bastado, jamás cambiaria y ella jamás se metería con alguien tan…tan…tan…

"…_pervertido_"

Se alejó un poco del escritorio, corriendo la silla hacia atrás. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos contra el escritorio, mientras recordaba como es que había terminado trabajando más horas de las que debía.

— _¡__**Chanaroo**__! ¡Déjenme pasar, háganse a un lado!_

_Y entonces, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez: Uchiha Sasuke posó su mirada en Gaara, de forma que dejaba ver un poco de molestia, Uzumaki Naruto sonrió, sabiendo lo que dentro de poco pasaría, Nara Shikamaru farfulló con aburrimiento y su amadísimo jefe la fulminó con la mirada._

—_Si que hay transito, odio los jueves en la mañana —anunció su llegada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sin llamar—. Y además alguien dejó un charco de agua en el ascensor, ¿es tan difícil cargar con un paraguas?_

_Matsuri enrojeció y miro al suelo. Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que Gaara sonreía con arrogancia._

—_Hola, Gaara —saludó la recién llegada—. Lamento interrumpir la reunión…_

—_Buen día Sakura —saludó. Se escucho algo seco e impersonal pero todos los presentes estaban acostumbrados a oír la "dulzura" con la que Gaara le hablaba a su novia._

— _¡__Sakura-chan! —gritó el rubio, con una zorruna sonrisa._

_La aludida giró hacia él y le sonrió de regreso._

—_Naruto…mírate nada mas, arreglate un poco que pareces recién salido de una pelea —le espetó, mirándole seria. Jamás aprobaría la forma como su novio permitía andar a Naruto por la empresa. Podía que Naruto fuese la parte creativa de la empresa, el diseñador grafico de la misma, pero eso no le daba una credencial que le permitiese andar de forma tan…tan…Naruto._

_El Uzumaki sonrió aun más, mientras rascaba su cabeza._

—_Dime, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto el pelirrojo, observando a Sakura a los ojos._

—_Bueno, en realidad…—ella miró al piso, mientras jugaba con los tacones de sus finos zapatos. Parecía menos decidida y animada que al salir del ascensor—. …hoy cancelaron dos consultas en el hospital y tenia el resto de la tarde libre…—alzó su zafira mirada, con inseguridad—. …y quizás podríamos salir a almorzar juntos o algo por el estilo._

_La sala de reuniones se sumió en el silencio absoluto._

_Matsuri, por su parte, intentó descubrir el porque de la repentina tensión. Observó con atención a la mujer, quien aun miraba nerviosa a su desgraciado jefe, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inseguridad. Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta Uchiha Sasuke. No sabia mucho del azabache, más de lo que Hanabi le contaba casi a diario…aunque esto no ayudaba mucho, ya que lo único que la pequeña Hyuuga sabia del Uchiha era que: "Tiene el mejor trasero que he visto, lo digo en serio, si algo bueno le dio Dios fueron ese buen par nalgas…quien quisiera ser la silla donde se sienta…" o algo por el estilo. El joven hombre miraba todo con suma tranquilidad: expresión impasible, aire despreocupado, codos sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados, pero algo llamo su atención, en medio de todo aquel "perfecto cuadro" algo no hacia armonía con lo demás: su ceño fruncido, acompañando la penetrante mirada que le dirigía a la pareja._

_Sus ojos vagaron por Naruto, quien ahora __tenía toda su atención puesta en su celular. Pasó a Shikamaru, quien buscaba un encendedor entre los bolsillos de su ropa, y por ultimó fijo su mirada en el dulce bastardo frente a ella: Gaara se había sentado de nuevo y parecía vagamente aburrido y disgustado._

_Finalmente, asintió._

—_Claro, no hay problema._

_Sakura sonrió, dichosa._

—_Bien, nos veremos en media hora —le anunció, entusiasmada._

—_Claro, como quieras —respondió, con un interés tan fingido que a Matsuri le pareció cruel. _

_Miró a su alrededor._

_Típico. Nadie más parecía__ pensarlo._

_¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una paranoica?_

_No._

_Esa ultima respuesta haba sido más que cruel._

_La joven doctora se dirigió a la salida con rapidez, sin despedirse o agregar palabra._

—_Bien —Gaara se levantó y miro a los demás hombres—. Ahora si podemos seguir concentrados en la reunión y sus propósitos…_

_La castaña notó que ya era tiempo de salir de allí. Si respiraba el mismo aire que su jefe por más de un minuto podría intoxicarse. Se dirigió en silencio a la salida pero justo cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, Gaara la nombro._

—…_y Matsuri —ella se giró, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Hoy repondrás en la noche las horas que has llegado tarde toda esta semana, ¿queda claro?_

_Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras la furia y abatimiento la recorrían._

_Asintió__, aun estática frente a la puerta._

Y entonces, su queridísimo jefe había sonreído.

_Una linda y bien __ensayada sonrisa para anuncio de una crema dental…_

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Una y mil veces maldito. Se acercó de nuevo hacia el computador y siguió redactando el expendido reporte que debía presentar al día siguiente a primera hora.

Alrededor de las once y veinte una luz salió de la nada, golpeando sus ojos. Parpadeó, deslumbra, y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, extendiéndolas de tal modo que sirvieran como escudo contra la repentina y molesta luz.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke, ahora que sales puedes también traerme un café a mi! —escuchó que alguien gritaba, en un tono demasiado animado para aquella hora.

—Ni lo pienses, idiota —respondió otra voz, más serena—. No soy tu sirvienta…—y antes de que el otro pudiera discutir, cerró la puerta.

Matsuri abrió los ojos con cuidado, viendo puntos de distintos colores. Dios, aun veía todo borroso. Que desconsiderado había sido aquel tipo, podría haber avisado o algo por el estilo. _Típico, todos los hombres son iguales_. La castaña sonrió ante este último pensamiento. Ahora parecía una anciana solterona, resentida con la vida ya que jamas pudo conseguir alguien que la quisiera. Joder, en verdad no quería ser aquello.

Aun divertida sobre sus cavilaciones se acomodó en la silla y frotó sus ojos con cuidado. Un poco de café no le vendría mal para reactivar los ánimos. Si, un café en definitiva le vendría bien.

Se levantó y de inmediato todo empezó a darle vueltas. Eso tenia por no haber salido a almorzar, incluso había negado el delicioso pedazo de sándwich que Hanabi le había ofrecido. Maldición, ahora la imagen de aquel delicioso emparedado la atormentaría el resto de la noche. Camino con cuidado, en medio de la oscuridad, procurando no romper ni tropezar con nada y manteniendo el equilibrio mientras cada objeto danzaba sin gracia a su alrededor. En verdad estaba mareada. Uff, podía hacerlo. La maquina de café estaba a unas cuantas mesas. Que suerte que conociera la empresa como la palma de su mano. Tres mesas. Sabia exactamente donde estaba colocada cada cosa. Dos. Aparénteme podría proclamar victoria al llegar a la maquina de café. Una.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó que le advertían, justo en el momento que se tropezaba con algo en el suelo que no había divisado. No, aparénteme no saldría victoriosa de su travesía a la máquina de café.

Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe…Quizás una torcedura de pies que le dolería a mares al llevar aquellos zapatos de tacón puntilla o posiblemente un músculo lastimado… ¿un brazo adolorido?, ¿una pierna amoratada?...

¿Nada?

Abrió los ojos, temerosa, siempre había sido una total miedosa a la hora de enfrentar el dolor o la sangre. Un pequeño rasponcito podría hacerla sangrar, se conocía a la perfección. Pero para su sorpresa, no tenia absolutamente nada. Es más…estaba… ¿volando?

_Oh no, Dios, que __ridícula_ se acusó, al sopesar lo estúpido de aquella opción. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella volando…?

— ¿S-señor Uchiha? —soltó, con un hilo de voz, al descubridse abrazada por la cintura.

Bien, quizás si estaba volando…Si, eso era, los papeles que le había entregado su jefe tenían alguna clase de éxtasis en polvo. Claro, tenia mucha lógica. El bastardo la había drogado y ahora estaba alucinando, ¡volando! ya que de otra forma no estaría a unos cuentos centímetros del suelo siendo sostenida por el jefe de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el azabache, mirándola un poco conmocionado. Herir a una chica a la media noche no estaba entre sus acciones preferidas.

—Eso creo —soltó, sin pensar—. Mi espalda…

_Oh genial, la dejé paralítica_

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, no soy de goma y creo que la flexibilidad nunca fue uno de mis fuertes —no sabía si era el hecho de que estaba cansada, estresada, hambrienta y conmocionada pero lo había dicho de forma agresiva y acusadora.

El hombre la miró sin entender, algo molesto por el tono utilizado, hasta descubrir que la tenia sujetada de una forma bastante incomoda. Se incorporó, de inmediato, levantándola a ella de paso.

—Gracias —susurró Matsuri, tocándose la espalda con una mano_. Esto de seguro me va a doler mañana._

—Claro —fue todo lo que el Uchiha respondió, girándose para irse, solo para descubrir algo bastante vergonzoso.

_Oh, Dios, no…_

—Creo que a tu falda le agrada mi pantalón —comentó él, con deliberada burla, al ver como la falda de la castaña se había quedado enganchada a su cinturón.

…_¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?_

Algo apurada, y muy avergonzada, empezó a intentar arreglar aquel lío. La falda estaba mas que enganchada.

—Hey, tranquila —susurró Sasuke, al ver como ella empezaba a tensionarse por el hecho de que estaba enredando más la falda.

—…n-no…y-yo…lo siento… —balbuceaba, torpemente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus manos empezaban a sudar ligeramente ¡¿Porque la maldita falda no quería ceder?! Trató de calmarse y analizar aquel enredo con cuidado, quizás la tela solo estaba engarzada de un punto clave…si lo soltaba como era debido acabaría en poco tiempo. Miró el cinturón, tratando de encontrar alguna punta metálica que causara el problema, pero algo más abajo llamó su atención.

**¡Joder! ¡Y deberías de ver su entrepierna!** la voz de Hanabi resonó en sus oídos, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos obedecieron al recuerdo del mísero fragmento de una lejana conversación. Sus nervios se crisparon y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo. Y que decir de su rostro, estaba segura que el color debía sobrepasar cualquier sonrojo jamás experimentado.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke observaba aquella inusual escena con curiosidad. La chica castaña que le llegaba a media cabeza era realmente peculiar. No podía describirse bien, pero en medio de su nerviosismo al intentar soltar la falda de su pantalón se veía…_adorable_. Baya, no todos los días usaba ese adjetivo calificativo en una chica. Si debía ser sincero, era muy selectivo. Sonrió, de medio lado, mientras la veía luchar con aquel embrollo. Quizás debería ayudarla…quizás si la situación no lo divirtiera. Vamos, no todos los días una castaña en minifalda se te quedaba prendida al pantalón ¿a que no? Bien, quizás ya había sido lo suficientemente _malo_, hacia minutos había visto el problema…la punta interior de la hebilla tenía engarzado un poco de la tela de la falda. Pero cuando estaba a punto de intervenir notó que ella se quedaba quieta. La observó, algo confundido. La chica estaba completamente pasmada, ¿Qué tenia ahora…? Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, para descubrir que la tenía en aquel estado. Sus ojos se abrieron, con impresión. No podía ser cierto, ¿le estaba mirando la entrepierna? Al segundó pudo notar como el pulso de ella se aceleraba considerablemente, su rostro enrojecía a tal punto que parecía en un baño de vapor y sus manos empezaban a temblar levemente.

Aparentemente, la chica jamás había visto deliberadamente una entrepierna. La sonrisa de Sasuke aumentó. ¿Adorable? Aquella chica era más que eso.

— ¿Disfrutas de la vista? —cuestionó, con perversa maldad. En serio, no todos los días se podía ser _malo_.

Matsuri levantó la vista y sintió que todo se le venía abajo. Genial, la había descubierto. Tragó saliva, con dificultad. Sentía como un ensordecedor pito crecía en sus oídos, casi podría jurar que empezaría a salir humo de ellos.

—Hey, ¡Hey! Solo era una broma —agregó Sasuke, previendo un posible desmayo—. No es nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, con dificultad. Por su parte el azabache desenganchó la falda de su cinturón, con suma facilidad y en menos de dos segundos.

_¿Él…sabia…como…solucionarlo?_ Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los del Uchiha, aun medio mareada y apenada.

— ¿¡Porque no lo hiciste antes?! —no pudo evitar que su tono sonara ciertamente histérico y acusador.

— ¿Hacer que? —respondió sonriendo con descaro, mientras se encogió de hombros.

Matsuri abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella, así que se limitó a señalarlo acusadoramente. Quería sacarle la lengua y darle un infantil pisotón, pero eso seria inmaduro y él no dejaba de ser alguien con alto cargo en la empresa.

—Tranquilízate —le aconsejó, mientras servía una taza extra de café—. No quiero que te me abalances como hace unos minutos, pero esta vez con un lápiz o algo con punta para atacarme…

La castaña observó al piso.

—No me abalancé, me tropecé con _sus_ zapatos —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Lo lamento, _señor_ Uchiha.

El interpelado levantó la mirada y la observó con cuidado. Él obviamente había olvidado las formalidades a la hora de hablar e incluso bromearla de forma descarada, pero ella aparentemente no.

—No, en realidad ha sido mi culpa…

Matsuri levantó la mirada.

—Bueno, en realidad ha sido tu culpa pero quería ser amable —corrigió, negando con la cabeza—. Pero no suelo serlo, así que…

Ella arrugó el entrecejo. De nuevo las ganas de hacer algo infantil como regarle el café encima la tentaron, pero claro, debía contenerse.

—Quizás si no me hubiera deslumbrado no me habría abalanzado sobre _usted_, _señor _Uchiha —bien, cuando estaba molesta también podía ser sarcástica y usar el doble sentido.

Sasuke terminó de servir el café.

—Te deslumbro —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—P-pero… ¡Pero no esa clase de deslumbramiento! —genial, aparentemente ni cuando estaba molesta podía—. Me refiero a la luz.

El Uchiha lo sopesó por un momento y asintió.

—Bien, ya comprendí —le dijo, entregándole el café. Aparentemente no tenía pensado agregar nada más por lo cual Matsuri agregó un casi inaudible "gracias" y se giró rápidamente. Tenia que seguir trabajando.

—Hey…—escuchó que la llamaba el Uchiha, aparentemente no sabia su nombre. Era muy parecido a como el bastardo de su jefe la llamaba. Se giró, para observarlo. Bueno, por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar tratando de recordar su nombre. Eso, al menos, era algo.

—Matsuri —le ayudó, sonriendo un poco.

—Matsuri —repitió Sasuke—. ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo aquí?

Ella negó, algo asombrada por la pregunta, ¿a que venia el interés? No quería parecer grosera, pero no estaba familiarizada con el hecho de que alguien se interesara por ella o lo que le sucedía. Salvo Hanabi, a nadie más le importaba lo que sucediera en la simple vida de la secretaria sin chiste de Sabaku No Gaara.

—Bueno, estaba pensando —el Uchiha la observó seriamente, para darle a entender que ya no bromeaba con ella—. Que seria mejor si terminabas tu trabajo con _nosotros_.

La joven mujer tuvo que morder sus labios para no quedar con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué? —soltó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno…—Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Es mejor pasar las noches de trabajo duro acompañado, lo digo por experiencia.

Matsuri lo miró con cautela, ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? Quizás se sentía un poco mal por lo que había pasado con la falda y el pantalón. Ridículo, ya que ella era quien debería sentirse mal. Y baya que se sentía mal. Lo pensó, lo mejor que pudo: quedarse sola en medio de la oscuridad o ir con Uchiha Sasuke. La repuesta era tan obvia que no supo porque no la dio de inmediato.

—Cl-claro —tartamudeó, asintiendo—. Iré por mis cosas…

—Solo saca la información que estés trabajando en una USB —le aconsejó, bebiendo un poco de café y hablando en tono alto para que ella pudiese escucharlo; ya estaba en el escritorio frente la oficina de Gaara—. En mi oficina tenemos unos cuantos portátiles libres así que podrás usarlos.

Ella asintió, mientras conectaba el dispositivo. Él por su parte solo la observó. No entendía el porque de su repentino interés con aquella _adorable_ chica, en fin, posiblemente aquella noche lo averiguaría.

— ¿Segura que no necesitas nada más? —se mofó, al verla llegar con un sinfín de papeles, en realidad, no se le veía el rostro por la pila de informes que tenia en los brazos.

—El señor Sabaku —intentó que el apellido no fuese pronunciado con desprecio—. Me pidió que hiciera un reporte general, resumiendo cada uno de los informes dados en el último mes sobre las ventas de los equipos…

—Wow, wow, wow —la detuvo Sasuke, tras darle otro sorbo a su café—. ¿Qué tal si vamos dentro, quieres?

Matsuri asintió pero él no pudo verlo gracias a la barrera de papeles que le impedía ver su rostro, pero supuso que lo había hecho al verla caminar tras él. ¿Cómo era que no tropezaba? Quizás se había quedado incluso más noches que él en aquella empresa, aprendiéndose el orden de todo, de paso, y nunca lo había notado. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Matsuri, para verla caminar con cuidado. Imposible, ¿Cómo no notar antes a aquella chica tan _adorable_?

Bien, algo le decía que aquella seria una noche inusual. Al menos tendría algo de compañía mientras terminaba aquel tedioso informe, aunque no estaba muy segura a quienes se refería el azabache al decir "nosotros". En fin, ¿Qué podía resultar mal? Ya se había quedado enredada en el cinturón de uno de los más importantes miembros de Sunagakure Corporación, no creía que pudiese haber nada peor. O, esperen, si lo había: tener que ver al día siguiente a su odioso jefe. Y al día siguiente, el siguiente y el que le seguía. Suspiró.

¿Qué diría Hanabi cuando le contase todo aquello?

* * *

**x~** Me pregunto: ¿Qué haría yo sin mí? **~x**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Tras meses sin actualizar, llega: … ¡La continuación! (_histeria_)

**Sobre el Capitulo:** Bueno, creo que solo una persona pudo adivinar que era Sakura, vaya, creí que ese "_Chanaroo_" lo diría todo. Ahora vemos de forma clara y rotunda que el pelirrojo mantiene un noviazgo con la Haruno, pero claro, no todo es como parece. Más adelante se verá como es la relación a fondo y el porque de esta extraña unión. Descuiden, no me gusta el GaaSaku pero fue necesario incorporarlo (_Para ganar algo se necesita perder algo de igual valor,_ Ley del alquimista estatal) También se puede ver a Sasuke en acción, y debo admitirlo, el Uchiha no es de mis favoritos en la serie pero en este fic me encanta (_ríe_) ¿¡Que es esto?! ¡¿SasuMatsu?! Pues solo diré:…¡quiero review's!

**Nota Final:** ¿Habían visto alguna vez un su vida indicios de SasuMatsu? …¿a que no, verdad?


	5. Capitulo 4: Tiempo con Jefes

**Disclaimer:** Si Naruto me perteneciera Gaara tendría el poder de leer la mente (_Amén_)

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno…otro Disclaimer al final.

**Capitulo 4:** Tiempo con Jefes, Tiempo de novias

Y si, tenia que ser una broma.

Miró fijamente a los dos hombres sentados en la oficina del Uchiha. Las piernas le temblaron, al tiempo que sus nervios crecían a flor de piel. _Solo a ella, esto solo podía pasarle a ella_.

— ¡Sasuke, dime que me trajiste…! —El animado rubio se interrumpió a media frase al ver que alguien cargaba una pila de libros y hojas al lado de su amigo—. ¿Quién es ese?

—No es un ese, es una "ella" —hizo comas con un dedo, sosteniendo la taza de humeante café con la otra—. Y es Matsuri, la secretaria de Gaara.

La aludida tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente ceca. Quería decir "Buena noches", "Gusto en verlos" o siquiera un miserable "Hola" pero al abrir sus labios ningún sonido salió de ellos.

Era definitivo, hasta sus labios rehuían del horroroso destino de una noche entera trabajando con sus jefes.

— ¿Qué hacia a las once y media en la oficina? —preguntó Shikamaru, levantando la mirada de las hojas que leía.

—No lo se en realidad, empezó a decírmelo a toda velocidad y no le entendí —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Dejó el café a un lado y miró hacia la torre de hojas.

Matsuri agradeció que las hojas fuesen una especie de barrera visual entre los ejecutivos de alto rango y ella. Su rostro debía ser la vivía imagen de la desesperación.

¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¡¿Qué debía decir?! ¡¿Cómo debía actuar?!

Lo único bueno de tener a Sabaku No Gaara como su bastardo jefe era el hecho de jamás ponerla en conversación con los demás _validos miembros_ de Sunagakure Corporation. Posiblemente el materialista pelirrojo pensara que no era digna de platicar con los empresarios de alto rango o quizás pensaba que si hablaba con ellos diría alguna estupidez que lo haría quedar muy mal. A ella no le importaba la razón, en el fondo su mente lo agradecía con cierto rencor por el simple hecho de hablar con personajes que se veían tan importantes e imponentes la aterrorizaba por completo.

"Matsuri _habla_ con importantes empresarios"

Aquella frase solo podía existir en paz y armonía si en el centro de ella existía un enorme y constante "NO".

Tragó saliva, de forma ruidosa.

—Matsuri —llamó Sasuke, intentando ver su rostro tras las hojas—. ¿Por qué no te…—vaciló. La pregunta era tan estúpida que dudaba en hacerla, pero aparentemente si no la realizaba ella permanecería allí parada hasta que amaneciera—. …sientas?

—Cl-claro —su voz sonó chillona y molesta al no poder hablar, y menos pensar, con claridad.

Buscó con la mirada algún asiento vació lo mas pronto que pudo, sintiendo que la barrera de papeles perdía su fuerza con la penetrante mirada que seguramente los tres hombres debían estar clavando en ella. Aquel pensamiento causó que urgencia por encontrar un asiento creciera con histeria en su interior.

_¿Por qué cada vez que necesitas algo con extrema urgencia nunca lo encuentras?_

No importaba si eran las llaves de su pequeño departamento o el control remoto de su pequeño televisor, la molestar _regla de los objetos_ siempre se aplicaba en ella.

Naruto intercambió una mirada divertida con Shikamaru, antes de seguirla observando fijamente. La chica parecía realmente perturbada, o al menos esa era la imagen que se hacían al no poder verla por completo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en labios del Uchiha, la chica había pasado de asertiva a torpe en menos de dos minutos. Su sonrisa creció. ¿Acaso podría ser más adorable?

—Ya sabes, las sillas no son tan difíciles de encontrar —comentó el azabache con burla, mientras empujaba una silla hacia ella con el pié.

Matsuri se dejó caer en ella con fuerza. Dejó la torre de papeles sobre sus piernas y retiró los machones de cabello castaño que habían caído libremente por su rostro.

—Y yo que pensaba que era difícil servir café sin caerle a alguien encima —el Uchiha tomó un sorbo de café, mientras giraba su silla en dirección al computador sobre su escritorio—. Ahora veo que sentarse en una silla es todo un peligroso desafió…

El rubio rió a carcajada abierta, mientras la joven mujer sentía que sus pómulos se sonrojaban. Se mordió la lengua y sin agregar nada organizó los papeles a un lado de ella para intentar seguir con su trabajo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada tras unos segundos. Esperaba algún tipo de contraataque ingenioso por su parte al recibir la última burla sarcástica. Era extraño, aquella chica no era como las demás que conocía. De haberle hecho ese comentario a Karin de seguro lo habría golpeado, de hacerlo a Tenten le habría contestado algo ingenioso y altamente feminista que lo dejaría de una pieza y Temari seguramente lo habría mirado como si fuese un pequeño insecto en la punta de su fino calzado, y Sakura…bueno, Sakura era cuento aparte.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando su vista de ella.

Revisó por quinta vez haber dejado todos los papeles en el orden que necesitaba para continuar con su trabajo. _Todo parecía estar perfecto_.

—Esto…Señor Uchiha—se mordió el labio, mirando en otra dirección—. ¿Podría por favor prestarme un computador para poder proseguir con mi trabajo? —cuestionó de la forma mas impersonal que le fue posible.

Con tan solo cinco segundos de haber dejado de mirarla volvió a posar sus negros ojos en ella.

—Claro, Shikamaru entrégale el que está tras de ti.

El Nara asintió, girándose hacia el computador, tomándolo y extendiéndoselo a la chica sin despegar su mirada del informe. La castaña lo tomó como si fuese de cristal. Lo último que le falta era romper un caro ordenador de la empresa.

_Seria una larga noche…o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella…_

_-_

_-_

"…Cada una de estas fases se realiza en uno o varios ciclos de CPU, dependiendo de la estructura del procesador, y concretamente de su grado de segmentación…"

— ¿Alguien tiene hambre? —cuestionó una varonil voz, de repente, cortando de forma zumbante el sepulcral silencio que envolvía la oficina.

Matsuri levantó su mirada del repote que leía, sintiéndose algo mareada y aturdida.

—Creo que en este instante la necesidad de dormir le gana a la de comer —comentó Shikamaru, bostezando y estirándose un poco.

—Para mi no —discutió el rubio—. Muero de hambre desde que terminamos de almorzar…

Los otros dos hombres rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados a esa clase de comentarios por parte de Naruto mientras que la castaña solo contenía una sonrisa.

—Les traeré algo de comer —sentenció Matsuri, levantándose como resorte. Había tardado bastante en entender la indirecta del Uchiha. _Tenían hambre_, la secretaria debía traer la comida—. No tardaré, si me disculpan…

—Wow wow wow —Sasuke se incorporó—. Cálmate un poco, hay dos problemas con el hecho de que tu traigas la comida —levantó el dedo índice, enumerando—. Primero: de seguro romperías media empresa antes de llegar a la mitad del camino —sonrió con burla, viéndola sonrojarse y sin saber con seguridad si era por vergüenza o por molestia. Levantó el dedo corazón, para seguir enumerando—. Y segundo: yo pregunté si tenían hambre, por lo cual yo traeré la comida.

La castaña parpadeó, asombrada. Al parecer no había ninguna indirecta en la pregunta. Él en realidad pensaba traer la comida.

—Y Matsuri —llamó Naruto, cuando Sasuke había abandonado la oficia—. ¿Te quedas trabajando de noche muy seguido?

—Bastante seguido —respondió ella, asintiendo.

—Supongo que al ser la secretaria de Gaara tienes mucho trabajo —razonó el Nara, recostándose contra el espaldar de su silla—. Pero todo el trabajo que te he visto hacer es ridículo, has trabajo esta noche más de lo que hacen muchos miembros de la empresa en todo el año.

—B-Bueno, el señor Sabaku debe pensar que tengo mucho potencial como para _saturarme_ de tanto trabajo —respondió ella, sin poder que aquella frase brotara de sus labios. Aunque claro, la frase original era mucho más agresiva y contenía un que otra palabra soez. La que había dicho había sido maquillada y arreglada para que no sonara tan altanera y _sincera_.

—Debe ser agradable ser la secretaria de Gaara…—el Uzumaki bostezó, cansado.

"_Oh, claro que si…_"

—C-Claro que si —mintió, intentando sonreír.

"…_es_ _tan agradable tener como jefe a un bastardo_…"

—Es agradable tener como jefe a alguien tan agradable…

"…_infeliz_…"

—…considerado…

"…_mal nacido_…"

—…comprensivo…

"…_y para colmo pervertido…"_

—…y tan educado…"

"_Como lo es el idiota de Saaku no Gaara_"

—…como lo es el señor Sabaku —terminó de recitar su mentira barata, esperando haber sonado convencida.

Shikamaru la observó con detenimiento. ¿Cómo después de trabajar tanto para su jefe podía hablar tantas maravillas sobre él? Quizás, y solo quizás, debía repetir aquellos elogios sobre Gaara una y otra vez frente a todos…tanto que casi sonaba como algo verdadero.

Una mentira bien practicada podía sonar como la más pura de las verdades.

Y, de ser así, ¿Por qué razón ella debía mentir sobre lo que pensaba de Gaara, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba?

—Bien, yo me postulo para ganar una medalla Olímpica —comentó Sasuke, regresando a la oficina con los brazos y manos cargados—. He recorrido la oficina sin sufrir daño alguno…

Matsuri se sintió extrañamente _aludida_ con ese comentario. Algo era seguro, Sasuke Uchiha jamás olvidaría que le había caído encima, casi rompiendo la maquina de café y enredando su falda con la hebilla de su pantalón.

— ¡Ya era hora Sasuke! —Se quejó Naruto, recuperando su enérgico buen humor al ver la comida—. ¡Muero de hambre!

— ¿De donde demonios sacas ánimos para gritar? —Cuestionó Shikamaru, pasando las manos por su negro cabello—. Problemático…

Sasuke sonrió, mientras lanzaba un objeto redondo envuelto en papel aluminio hacia el rubio, seguido de un paquete color rojo intenso y una caja de tamaño mediano. Naruto atrapó los tres objetos con agilidad, mientras una zorruna sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. _En verdad moría de hambre_.

El Uchiha lanzó otros tres objetos hacia Shikamaru, con las mismas formas y dimensiones, quien los atrapó sin problemas pero sin formar tanto escándalo cono el Uzumaki. Caminó hacia Matsuri y le tendió otros tres objetos. La castaña los tomó con cuidado, dejándolos sobre sus piernas.

—Gracias —susurró, elevando la vista hacia Sasuke.

—No es nada —respondió sinceramente, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y se dejaba caer con fuerza—. Verás, todos nos apoyamos cuando nos quedamos trabajando en la noche…

Con que…todos los empresarios e importantes ejecutivos no eran tan desagradables como su jefe…

Matsuri vio con atención como el de ojos color cielo rompía rápidamente el papel aluminio y empezaba a devorar el suculento sándwich a toda prisa. Aquella vez, no pudo evitar reír.

—Cerdo —comentó el Uchiha, pateando al rubio bajo la mesa, al tiempo que Shikamaru lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó Naruto, tras masticar el emparedado y pasarlo con dificultad.

—Eres tan problemático… ¿No puedes comer de forma decente ni porque una chica este con nosotros? —cuestionó el Nara, abriendo las papas fritas que venían en el interior de la bolsa de color rojo intenso.

—Oh ¡No no! —La castaña negó con la cabeza, mientras movía las manos—. No se preocupen por mi, a decir verdad, soy aún peor comiendo cuando tengo mucho hambre…—soltó rápidamente—. …Hanabi suele decir que el hambre anula todos mis comportamientos educados —prosiguió, sin poder detener sus labios.

Los tres hombres rieron, escuchando con atención a la chica.

Matsuri sonrío con ellos, sintiéndose menos avergonzada por su torpeza de no parar de hablar cuando iniciaba.

—Eres muy amiga de Hanabi ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sasuke, poniendo el popote en la caja de jugo sabor a mora—. Siempre las veo juntas.

—Bueno, Hanabi es mi mejor amiga —respondió ella, mientras sacaba el sándwich de su envoltorio de aluminio.

—Y claro, todos sabemos que Naruto comería mejor si Hinata estuviese presente —comentó el Uchiha, sin que esta afirmación tuviese algo que ver con la respuesta de Matsuri.

A continuación la joven mujer presenció una épica pelea entre los dos empresarios, en donde el rubio intentaba golpear a Sasuke con la lámpara del escritorio, este se cubría con una carpeta con las cuentas de la empresa y Shikamaru simplemente los observaba sin dejar de comer.

…_Claro que seria una larga noche. O, mejor dicho, madrugada…_

_

* * *

_Escucharla parlotear sin parar, asintiendo en los momentos indicados y soltando unos meramente interesados "aja" cuando le parecía oportuno era todo lo que su eterno desinterés le permitía realizar. Y es que era tan insoportable escuchar "Los ciento y dos problemas que se presentan en el Hospital" cada vez que salían que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de llevarle al hilo de la conversación. Solo fingía escucharla. Fingía con mucha maestría.

Justo como había fingido aquella mañana que tocar el ejercitado trasero de su secretaria no había sido lo mejor de todo el día. De toda la semana y hasta si se permitía admitirlo: de todo el mes.

¿Cómo carajos evitar tocarla? Estaba justo allí, a su entera disposición. Apretujada contra el vidrio y un sinfín de trabajadores, completamente empapada mientras parecía que su trasero le gritara con desesperación "¡Tócame de una maldita ves!"

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa —sin importar que fuese un acto de mala educación. Al demonio la etiqueta, suficiente tenia con hacerse "Don Perfecto" todo el día, podía descansar al menos a la hora del almuerzo— y colocó el rostro contra la palma de su mano abierta.

Quizás tanto trabajo empezaba a enloquecerlo, es decir, escuchar que un trasero femenino te grite que lo toques no debe ser nada saludable. Saludable no. Delicioso sí. Podría negárselo una y otra vez sin parar, lo cual no tendría sentido, pero eso no cambiaría la realidad: Tocar el trasero de Matsuri había sido delicioso.

Quizás era su secretaria la que en realidad empezaba a enloquecerlo. Chasqueó la lengua. Genial, ahora era un maldito pervertido desquiciado.

—Gaara.

¿Tendrían acaso que internarlo en un manicomio y ponerle una de esas camisas de fuerza que muestran en la televisión? Seguro le pondrían una buena cantidad de medicamentos para que dejase de escuchar al trasero de su secretaria implorar que lo tocara.

— ¿Gaara…?

Joder, lo último que necesitaba era que lo encerraran en un loquero. Él no estaba loco. Claro que no. Apuesto que cientos de hombres en todo el mundo han tocado el trasero de una mujer sin su consentimiento. Claro que si, cientos y cientos de hombres lo habían hecho y apuesto que todos habían sido a su secretaria. No había nada de malo con él.

Perfecto, quedar encerrado en un loquero acababa de ser tachado mentalmente de la lista "Cosas que sucederán en la vida de Sabaku No Gaara"

— ¡Gaara!

Posó la vista en ella, de inmediato. Mierda. Había olvidado seguir fingiendo que escuchaba. Ahora sus perfiladas cejas se juntaban por estar frunciendo el ceño, sus labios estaban tensos en una línea recta y sus facciones, generalmente amables, estaban completamente volcadas hacia la molestia. Pudo apreciar como su mano se cerraba en un puño sobre la mesa. Joder, estaba molesta.

Genial, como si no fuese suficiente tener que soportarla animosa ahora debía aguantarla molesta. La escrutó de nuevo con sus profundos ojos, preguntándose si debía poner el "desconéctate y no escuches el sermón de la novia molesta" en "on".

—Gaara, ¿estás escuchándome? —elevó una ceja, logrando verse aún más molesta. Sí, en definitiva había olvidado seguir con su farsa de escuchar los problemas del bendito hospital, que al él en lo personal, le importaban una mísera nariz.

—Claro Sakura, me decías que una de las enfermeras del sexto piso está embarazada…o algo así — ¿Para qué inventar una mejor respuesta? Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además podía haberle atinado, esas eran las cosas que la de ojos esmeralda solía contarle en sus _maravillosas_ citas.

La de cabello rosa se cruzó de brazos, mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había estado escuchando ni una sola palabra que había dicho desde que se habían subido al fino Chevrolet Corvette Hero del pelirrojo. Maldición, por eso odiaba salir con Gaara.

—No, Gaara, no era eso lo que te decía —respondió, entre dientes, completamente furiosa.

— ¿Ah no? Vaya, lo lamento, creo que tanto trabajar empieza a causarme sordera —Una escusa estúpida y una disculpa vana solían contentarla, o eso era lo que le parecía. No le importaba en realidad, podía enfurruñarse con él todo lo que quisiera…en verdad, no le importaba.

Sakura suspiró. Él no tenía remedio, así de simple. Así lo había conocido y no había poder humano que pudiera cambiar la forma de ser de Gaara. No es que el Sabaku fuese descortés, atrevido o un cretino. No. En realidad, si lo se pensaba con cabeza fría Gaara era el hombre más caballeroso que jamás había visto. No se sobrepasaba con ella, siempre la llevaba a donde necesitaba, le atosigaba con regalos finos y sumamente costosos, la llevaba a comer en los restaurantes más elegantes que su billetera pudiera costear —lo cual le indicaba que podría llevarla a comer a cualquier lugar del mundo—, solía correrle la silla para que se sentara, abría la puerta del copiloto cuando debía bajar o subir al auto, le sonreía algunas veces y algunas otras incluso la tomaba de la mano. Lo que solía hacer un caballero de impecable comportamiento. Jamás le había contestado mal ni reclamado nada.

Pero…aún así…

—Claro —fingió una sonrisa simple—. No hay problema Gaara, debes tener la cabeza todavía en la reunión de la empresa.

Gaara simplemente asintió.

"En la reunión. Como llegué a ella. El ascensor que tomé y el trasero que toqué. No se desvió tanto, casi le atina en lo que mi cabeza aún estaba…"

—Entonces —retiró el codo de la mesa, acomodándose mejor en la silla—. ¿Qué estas diciéndome? —Debía seguir fingiendo que la escuchaba o hasta ponerle un poco de atención. Ella seguro se enfadaría en verdad si se enteraba que jamás ponía ni un ápice de interés en sus conversaciones.

No le importaba, claro, pero no había nada más molesto que una mujer dando lata. Lo sabía a la perfección por Temari. Y si para colmo esa mujer era tu novia, que se tenga Lucifer, porque el sermón podría durar horas y sería un completo suplicio de aguantar. Ni siquiera su "desconéctate y no escuches el sermón de la novia molesta" podría ser tan fuerte como para ignorar a una Sakura fúrica y dispuesta a cantarle sus cinco verdades.

—Pues, solo te decía que hoy la directora del hospital, Tsunade, logró hacer una operación a corazón abierto que tenía menos del 5% de salir correctamente y…—En el nombre de todos los dioses, allí iba de nuevo. El hospital, la directora y los enfermos. ¡Guau! Que genial que era escuchar la vida de toda esa gente que le importaba tanto.

Rodó los ojos, sin que ella pudiera notarlo y justo en el momento que debía empezar a fingir algunos "aja", "claro" o en su caso "comprendo" para que la conversación pareciera de dos —y no una donde solo ella parloteaba sin parar y él ni tan siquiera la escuchaba— el camarero llegó a su mesa ofreciéndoles la carta y dando inicio a un almuerzo que seguro sería largo, tedioso y sumamente aburrido.

Vaya día, le hubiera ido mejor quedándose en la empresa a molestar un poco más a su secretaria.

* * *

**x~ **Buena es la tardanza, que hace la carrera segura _(Mi escusa) _**~x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Joder, la verdad empecé este capítulo hace tiempo y solo hasta hoy lo terminé, coño, ya no recuerdo cual iba a ser el otro Disclaimer. Bueno, en fin, lo pongo de todos modos para no hacerme bola_(?)_

**Notas de la Autora:** Este capítulo me gustó más que el anterior y casi muero de deleite escribiendo la forma de ser de Gaara. Quiero dar las gracias y pedir perdón a cada uno/a de los cuarenta y siete personas que me dejaron review. También a los que leyeron y NO dejaron review (_Advertencia_, no hay sarcasmo en esta frase). ¿Por qué carajos me tardé tanto? Muchos dicen: "Por el coño del plagio ¿no?" Y Li dice: "Neeeeh". Lo del plagio pasó a mejor vida, solo trato de olvidarlo y que la autora remueva la historia. La verdad es que ya casi no piso porque el *inserte palabra soez aquí* intercambio me tiene de las *inserte otra palabra soez aquí* y me jode hasta él *inserte otra palabra soez, por última vez*.

Vaaale, fui una vaga todo el año y llegó la hora de ponerme los pantalones y asumir las consecuencias: clavarme a estudiar. Ustedes perdonarán.

Ahora, aprovecho que tengo su atención y hago una propaganda no autorizada por el canal que me patrocina:

***Propaganda en on***

¿Sabías que hay un lugar en este hermoso paraíso llamado internet donde puedes fangirlear GaaMatsu a tope?

¿No?

¿Y sabias que ese lugar está más cerca de lo que crees? ¿Qué es aquí mismo, en FanFiction net?

¿No?

¿Y sabias que tiene distintos tópicas para hablar, debatir, reír y comentar sobre la amada pareja que nos mueve el mundo?

¿Joder…en serio no?

¿Y sabias que es moderado por una chica que te ama?

¿No?

¡Pues ya es hora que rellenes esos "No" con un fabulosos y brillantosos "si"! Y para hacerlo solo debes dirigirte a mi perfil y hacer un simple click en el link del final, llamado **GaaMatsu** **FC**.

Vamos, ¿Qué estas esperando? Las oportunidades únicas en la vida no se dan dos veces. ¿Acaso no ves un milagro del cielo cuando cae a tus pies? ¿Acaso tengo que abofetearte para que comprendas?

¡Nuevo GaaMatsu FC! Al alcance de tus manos (Palabras que pasan a toda velocidad y nadie comprende: _Debes suscribirte al foro para realmente considerarte un usuario, pero no pongas esa cara hombre que no tienes que pagara ni nada…_)

***Propaganda en off***

**Sobre el Capítulo:** No recuerdo bien quien, pero uno de esos cuarenta y siete reviews le atinó a quienes respondían a aquel "nosotros". Tres de los cinco Dioses de Sunagakure Corporation. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto. Oh joder, escribir este capítulo fue la hostia, más que nada la parte de Gaara y Sakura. La personalidad del pelirrojo es tan rompe huevos. En el próximo capítulo más acción, perversión y quizás hasta un poco de romance entre tanta confusión.

**Nota Final: **Fotos del carro de Gaara en mi perfil, ir a la parte del final.

¿Review, yah?


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Celoso, señor Sabaku?

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Kishi~Kishi. Con quien tengo sentimientos bipolares. A veces le quiero hacer un altar, a veces lo quiero matar.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno; más de esas parejas raras que me invento.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **¿Celoso, señor Sabaku?

Dos largas horas de pedir una entrada cara, fingir que escuchaba a Sakura, comer una langosta, seguir fingiendo que escuchaba a Sakura, tomar el vino más costoso del restaurante, ¿ya fue mencionado fingir escuchar a Sakura?, y comer el postre que ella ordenó para luego salir del restaurante.

Las llaves hicieron contacto en la hendidura y el motor rugió bajo y feroz. Gaara pasó el cinturón sobre su pecho y regresó las manos al volante de su auto, preparándose para otros cuarenta y cinco minutos de charla sin cesar.

"_Solo espero no haya mucho tránsito, que si no esos cuarenta y cinco minutos se convertirán en una hora_" Pensó, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, empezando sacar el carro en reversa.

— ¿Gaara…? —le llamó, vacilante y no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer. Empezaba a desesperarse de solo escuchar "aja", "claro" o un banal "si" en todas y cada una de sus conversaciones.

El pelirrojo giró hacia ella. Demonios. ¿De nuevo había dejado caer su farsa de "yo te escucho mientras me hablas, mi cielo"? Pero, curiosamente, ella no parecía enfadada.

— ¿Si Sakura? —condujo fuera del parqueadero del restaurante, esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la empresa? —jugó con un mechón de cabello rosa, de forma desinteresada. Bien, le preguntaría algo que pudiera contestar. Lo que fuera antes de que empezara a sentirse como una loca que hablaba con una pared—. Escuché que aún no firman contrato con los Hyuuga…

—Pues escuchaste muy bien —pasó la mano por su cabello, enredando los dedos entre los rebeldes mechones color fuego. Pensar en ello lo estresaba bastante, pero al menos lo mantenía un poco interesado en la conversación—. No hemos conseguido hacer un trato con ellos.

—No entiendo el porqué, llevan mucho tiempo trabajando en conjunción…sus computadores con sus microprocesadores —conocía bastante bien cómo funcionaba la empresa. No solo era la novia del prescíndete. Era la mejor amiga de Hinata, futura dueña de la compañía de los Hyuuga y también de Naruto, quien de vez en cuando solía comentarle sobre el trabajo. Y claro, también estaba Sasuke, quien…

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de Gaara.

—Bueno, cada día hay más competencia —empezó a explicarle, avanzando entre las atestadas calles—. La demanda aumenta pero ellos insisten en no querer firmar, necesitamos su microcomponente para el nuevo diseño que hizo Lee y lo necesitamos pronto para poder probarlo y ver que tal funciona —pasó de nuevo una mano por su cabello, sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar de autos que forman una interminable fila frente al Hero—. No podemos pasar más de un mes sin sacar nada nuevo e irnos de rositas —agregó con un innecesario sarcasmo.

— ¿Y qué hay con Akatsuki?

—Ellos producen a la velocidad de la luz y sacan productos cada dos semanas —farfulló, bufando—. Lo único que falta es que firmen con los Hyuuga y ahí si terminaremos en la calle.

—Vamos Gaara, no exageres. Hay muchas otras compañías con quienes podrían firmar —intentó animarlo, solo por hacer algo. No era fácil cambiar su estado de ánimo con palabras, pero algo debía hacer.

—Ninguna es tan buena, muchas tienen problemas de producción y las pocas que no, terminan siendo un completo fiasco a la hora de responder —chasqueó la lengua, recordando todos los problemas que habían tenido al intentar asociarse con otra compañía. Suerte que Temari era la encargada de relaciones entre las empresas, incluso internacionales, tantos problemas y reclamos lo habrían hecho explotar.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Se preguntaba si de seguir con el tema Gaara podría molestarse al pensar al hecho de que los Hyuuga podrían firmar el contrato con Akatsuki en lugar de hacerlo con ellos; suspiró. Tenía dos opciones para el resto del camino: seguir hablándole sobre cosas suyas y del hospital o intentar confortarlo sobre los problemas de Sunagakure Corporation con el riesgo de que se enfadara. Finalmente, optó por prender la radio y empezar a cambiar de estación de forma distraída. Gaara la observaba de reojo, ¡bien, punto para él! Había logrado un rato de silencio, aunque una parte de él recordó la conversación que alguna vez había tenido con Kankuro; maldijo a su interior. El día que había decidido ser novio de Sakura se había dicho a si mismo que debía intentar llevarlo todo con paciencia y raciocinio.

La miró un poco más.

Al diablo el raciocinio, la había invitado a comer y había hablado con ella. Arrancó cuando el semáforo cambió a azul*. Sakura decidió parar en una emisora cualquiera, donde ponían música pop. ¿Le gustaba ese tipo de música? Bah, daba igual, ¿Qué podría saber él? A la de cabellos rosas podía gustarle la música que quisiera. Trató de no pensar demasiado en todo el problema que se les vendría encima si los Hyuuga decidían firmar contrato con Akatsuki. Si les ofrecían un mejor precio que ellos era una complicación, no se encontraban en condiciones actuales de solo reunirlos y decirles "Ustedes pongan el precio, pagaremos lo que sea"; las ventas habían bajado. Chasqueó la lengua. Si pudieran reunirse con alguno de los miembros de la familia…Hanabi no contaba realmente, ella no estaba interesada en seguir el negocio familiar y por ello no seguía los pasos de su hermana mayor ni de su primo, no se sabía la historia con detalle pero algo así iba.

Luego estaba Hyuuga Neji. Frío, calculador, inteligente, con todas sus ideas puestas en su lugar. Justa como deberían ser todos los empresarios. Sus ideas solían chocar con las de Naruto y extrañamente con las de Kankuro. Sabía que no podían hablar con él al respecto. El tipo se tachaba de inmediato de las posibles soluciones.

La siguiente en lista era Hyuuga Hinata. Callada, educada, tímida y amable con todos. Pensaba y analizaba todo lo que se dijera en las reuniones, sabía muy bien lo que quería y siempre tenía razón al dar sus ideas. Sería la persona ideal con la cual reunirse, pero era tan leal a su familia y a la empresa en general que no entraría en conversación de negocios sin antes consultarlo con su padre y su primo. Sabía que se llevaba bien con Naruto…pero no podía enviar al Uzumaki, pues según le había dicho Sakura en alguna de sus conversaciones, aquellos dos tenían su historia o algo por el estilo; aunque, eso sería una ventaja ¿verdad?

—Sakura —llamó entonces, logrando sorprender a su novia.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Naruto…está saliendo con la chica Hyuuga? —preguntó tranquilamente, sin quitar los ojos del camino. La joven lo miró e hizo un gesto, pensando su respuesta. Gaara tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante, no necesitaba pormenores solo un "si" o un "no."

—Pues…—La de ojos jade se pasó una mano por el cabello, sopesando la respuesta con cuidado. No era tan fácil como la respuesta que se suponía que quería su novio. Era algo, complicado—. …algo así, Gaara.

— ¿Algo…así? —Gaara asintió, girando en la siguiente calle. Bien, un "algo así" le era suficiente. Si Naruto estaba en algo con Hinata, podría preguntarle—. De acuerdo, gracias.

Ella asintió, algo extrañada. Gaara no era de los que se preocupaba por las parejas indefinidas o los cotilleos de pasillo. ¿A qué se debía el repentino interés? Sacudió la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia, justo en el momento en que la emisora decía algo sobre un concierto de Daft Punk, grupo que vendría pronto a la ciudad, nombraba los caros precios de las boletas y a continuación empezaban a pasar una canción del grupo mencionado.

Sakura miró con desinterés por la ventana, sin siquiera seguir la letra de la canción. No había oído canciones de aquel grupo antes. Siguió con la mirada en el exterior del auto, pensando en las consultas que tendría en un rato y los pacientes que tendría que atender. Guren, la madrina de aquel niño había llamado esa mañana a decir que la fiebre, dolor de cabeza y sangrado de Yuukimaru no pasaban…le había dado una cita prioritaria…, Tenía que revisar a Menma, en emergencias, después de aquel accidente aún no recordaba algunas cosas…, Sora tenía revisión por su brazo roto…

—Sakura —llamó Gaara, por segunda vez, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Llegamos —le avisó, estacionado el auto junto a la acera.

La joven le miro confundida.

—Al hospital —aclaró, mirándola de la forma penetrante de siempre—. Llegamos.

— ¿Qué? —Le miró medio ida, antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Oh si, ¡claro claro! —asintió, parpadeando repetidas veces. Tomó sus cosas de las sillas traseras del auto y quitó el seguro de la puerta—. Adiós Gaara y gracias por el almuerzo —sonrió suavemente y se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo. Un beso, corto y simple, si es que se podía llamar de esa forma. Fue más una unión de labios premeditada. Se separó de él y salió del auto, empezando a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal del Hospital.

Gaara encendió el Corvette de nuevo sin siquiera girarse a mirar a la doctora.

* * *

—Buenos días señor Sabaku —La rubia recepcionista le sonríe desde el alto mostrador hecho de madera de pino pulido. Tiene un aspecto profesional y dedicado, la sonrisa que debe dedicarle a cualquier posible cliente que entre a su empresa atravesando las puertas automáticas de cristal esta siempre presente. Si, Ino Yamanaka era una buena empleada después de todo. Y que su largo cabello recogido en una moña alta y su cuerpo atractivo atrajeran a los hombres inversionistas desde su llegada no tenía nada que ver. _Claro que no_—. ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?

El pelirrojo le mira imperturbable. Si, la chica no está mal. Pero por alguna razón jamás le han gustado las rubias. "_Las rubias son huecas y facilonas. Mételas pero a tu cama, y ya; tienen garras de leonas y poderes de bruja para saber cuando has estado con alguien más_." Las palabras de Kankuro resonaron haciendo eco en su cabeza. Bueno, quizás eso era exagerar. A él no le gustaban las rubias por el simple hecho de que le gustaban las castañas.

—Buen día—respuesta de dos palabras. Simple, cordial. Amable pero no demasiado personal al dirigirse con un empleado. Su impecable comportamiento con _casi_ todos los miembros de su empresa debía seguir intacta.

Caminó tres pasos hacia las puertas del ascensor pero los mocasines clásicos y caros de color negro se detuvieron y giraron sobre sí mismos antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

— ¿Ino?

— ¿Si, señor Sabaku? —la aludida deja de hablar por el manos libres que va desde su oreja hasta el micrófono que termina a mitad de mejilla y le permite hablar con los múltiplos clientes de Sunagakure Corporation.

— ¿Sabes si ya ha llegado mi secretaria?

La de ojos jade lo piensa un segundo intentando hacer memoria. Finalmente se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—No. No señor.

Gaara se gira para seguir su camino tras susurrar un simple "Gracias". Se siente idiota al notar que no sabe en realidad si la contestación hacia a referencia a que su secretaria no había llegado a la empresa o a que no sabía si Matsuri ya estaba allí o no. Negó con la cabeza y oprimió el botón del ascensor. En verdad, ¿Cómo podía dirigir el emporio de electrónica con mayor reconocimiento (Porque Akatsuki aún no lograban desbancarlo del primer lugar, y antes de hacerlo tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver vestido de _cashmere._) en todo Tokio y a nivel mundial…si no era capaz ni de tener la respuesta pronunciada por una recepcionista?

Maldijo en su cabeza al tiempo que las puertas metálicas se abrían y podía entrar al ascensor.

Todos en el interior le saludaron de inmediato, incluso algunos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. "_Lame botas_" pensó el pelirrojo de inmediato, porque sabía a la perfección que la mayoría de sus trabajadores lo trataban así por ser el jefe, por ser rico, por solo ser él. Le importaba poco lo egocéntrico que sonase aquello, pero vamos, todos sabían que era la más sincera de las verdades. Todo el mundo lo apreciaba por ser Sabaku No Gaara y que lamieran y se tiraran sobre el piso que las suelas de su calzado pisaban no le molestaba para nada.

Solo había una única y especial excepción. Matsuri. Desde que la había contratado había tenido ese tonillo de desdén al final de sus palabras cada vez que le hablaba. Había ese brillo de estar pensado miles de improperios cuando le saludaba cada mañana. Percibía la mala vibra que ella empezaba a sentir cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Se permitió sonreír ante aquellos pensamientos, realmente orgulloso de sí mismo. La fastidiaba sin siquiera proponérselo, _estupendo_.

— ¡Señor Sabaku! ¡Espere! —la guapa recepcionista montada en sendos tacones de punta corría por el piso de mármol con suma facilidad. Escuchó un carraspeo masculino detrás de él. Vaya, al parecer tenia contratados a un par de eyaculadores precoces. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía empezar a sudar viendo un par de piernas en minifalda correr? Una palabra: ridículo.

Presionó el botón que mantenía las puertas del ascensor abiertas mientras esperaba que la Yamanaka llegara al ascensor para decirle lo que necesitaba. Allí empezaban sus dotes de _amabilidad_ de cada día que hacían que todos lo consideraran un buen jefe. Pero si por él fuera dejaba ir el maldito acensar. Estaba a reventar y odiaba encontrarse con multitud de gente apretujada en un mismo lugar. Siempre se había sospechado un poco claustrofóbico, pero de cualquier forma, los ascensores atestados solo eran útiles cuando había un lindo trasero de secretaria que manosear.

—Señor S…abaku—la rubia se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras inhalaba aire bastante cansada por la larga maratón que había tenido que correr. Otro hombre carraspeó de nuevo. Gaara rodó los ojos y consideró la opción de irse por escaleras. Ino tomo aire y lo miró—. Señor Sabaku.

— ¿Si, Ino?

—Ya tengo noticias sobre su secretaria — ¿Había pegado semejante carrera desde su puesto para darle noticias de Matsuri siendo que podía esperar a que él llegara a su oficina y le llamase por teléfono interno? Vale, la tía era eficiente, no se le podía negar—. Está a punto de llegar.

_¿A punto de llegar?_ No supo la razón con certeza, pero aquella contestación le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. Aún no llegaba tarde al trabajo y no era normal de ninguna forma que ella consiguiera llegar a tiempo, era algo que tenía asegurado. Pronto, la respuesta al saborcito incomodo que no comprendía llego hasta sus oídos.

—Viene con el señor Uchiha.

Los ojos claros se clavaron en la mujer frente a ella mientras la miraba con frialdad y un toque de incomprensión.

— ¿Sasuke? —Le dirigió una mirada no muy clara a la recepcionista que le asentía con profesionalismo antes que las puertas se cerraran de un solo golpe.

* * *

— ¡Juro que cuando regrese del trabajo te aplastaré, te sacaré cada uno de los engranes que te hacen funcionar y después pisaré con mis odiosos tacones el resto de tus manecillas! —gruñó, dando una patada al suelo y sintiéndose como una de esas ridículas protagonistas de novela que hacían berrinche cuando no conseguían lo que quería. Rodó los ojos ante tal pensamiento y tiró el reloj despertador contra las sabanas de su futón mientras corría apresuradamente hacia el baño de su pequeño departamento arrendado.

Un gritico agudo salió de su garganta cuando abrió la llave del agua y esta salió helada y le golpeó el cuerpo con fuerza. Se jabonó con mucha prisa mientras contaba los minutos para no llegar tarde a su trabajo. No necesitaba quedarse otra noche como la que había pasado. Sus ojeras llegaban más allá de lo sospechado por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. Lo único que salvaba la noche era que la compañía de los tres empresarios no había sido tan mala —ignorando por completo el hecho de que prácticamente había muerto de asfixia cuando su falda se había enganchado al pantalón del Uchiha— e incluso la había pasado bastante despierta.

Le habían ofrecido llevarla en auto hasta su departamento pero ella se había negado.

Salió de la ducha sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, pero un paso en falso sobre el baldosín mojado la hizo caer con fuerza contra el borde bajo de la tina, cayendo sentada. El golpe y el frio del piso la hicieron pararse de un brinco.

—Hay Dios, no es posible…—pensó mientras se giraba y se empinaba mirándose en el espejo. Un bonito morado que crecía de a pocos le dio el saludo de buenos días cuando miró el reflejo de su nalga izquierda—. En todo el trasero…—rezongó, mientras se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por encima del hematoma. Seguía mirándose en el espejo, cuando la repentina imagen de su jefe pasando las manos por encima del morado llegó a su cabeza. Acariciando y tocando sin permiso tal como había pasado el día anterior.

Miró su expresión en el espejo horrorizada. ¡No, no, no, y no! Agarró la toalla más cercana y se envolvió con ella a toda prisa, saliendo del baño. Empezó a correr por toda su habitación desordenada, buscando las prendas de vestir. La ropa interior fue lo único que logró conseguir con facilidad ya que todo lo demás podía estar en cualquier lugar del apartamento. Tras correr alrededor de diez minutos en tanga y sostén de aquí para allá encontró la falda debajo del montón de sabanas del futón** sin recoger, la camisa blanca entallada junto a la mesa de noche y el frac femenino ceñido al cuerpo puesto de cualquier manera sobre la única silla de su cuarto. Los zapatos de tacón los encontró bajo el sofá y la carpeta de papeles en la mesita de la cocina.

—Bien, bien…—jadeó, colocándose los zapatos como podía, ya en la entrada—. …ya…tengo todo…y ahora… ¡hay, mierda! —se miró las piernas detenidamente. No estaban las medias veladas. Maldijo en su fuero interno. Si Gaara la veía incumpliendo de alguna forma las normas de vestir de la empresa seguro la jodería con otra nochecita trabajando.

— ¿Dónde…donde…? —miró a su alrededor. La noche anterior había llegado tan grogui que no recordaba donde carajos había dejado las medias veladas. Miró la hora. Le quedaba alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la oficina. Y antes de eso debía tomar dos medios de transporte diferentes y caminar casi cuatro cuadras en tacones. ¡Una y mil veces mierda!

Tras terminar de poner el apartamento rentado como si una hecatombe hubiera estallado en este, pudo encontrar las medias tras la mesita de noche. Salió del pequeño edificio corriendo de forma graciosa al estar andando en tales zapatillas, con la ropa un poco torcida y el cabello suelto y húmedo. Jadeó, en busca de aire, apuntándose mejor la blusa.

—No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo…no puedo…y las…las medias me las pondré al llegar a la oficina…en…en el baño de empleados —empezó a planear, más preocupada por arreglar su aspecto que por ver el camino—. Suerte que tengo las piernas depiladas…que si no…—murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Al llegar tengo que además terminar el último párrafo del informe, imprimir, abrirle hoyitos con una perforadora y después buscar una carpeta para…

Escuchó una secuencia rara de sonidos. Un montón de personas que contenían el aliento al mismo tiempo, un par de gritos, el sonido de las llantas frenando en seco y un grito propio rasgándole la garganta.

El semáforo había cambiado justo cuando iba a la mitad de la calle.

Pero, hombre, ¡el imbécil que iba manejando podía tener más cuidado!

— ¡Hey! —Matsuri goleó con la punta del tacón una de las llantas del auto, casi pegado a su cuerpo—. ¡Mira por donde conduces pedazo de…! —tragó en seco, justo antes de terminar la ofensa. Asomado por la ventana del conductor, Sasuke Uchiha la miraba con una expresión extraña desde el interior del imponente —y seguramente muy costoso— Ferrari f340 convertible, color gris opaco.

El mundo se le venía encima.

— ¿Matsuri? —preguntó, con cierto tono de diversión e incredulidad. No, aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella. Estaba segura de no haber visto a un gato negro, no había cruzado la mirada con un cuervo negro ni mucho menos había visto una araña de noche***. Estaba segura de no haber hecho nada malo para tener mala suerte, pero vaya que empezaba a tenerla.

La castaña solo atinó a mirar en otra dirección, sonrojándose. Sasuke sonrió de lado; ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?, hiciera lo que hiciera, como casi ventarle la madre, seguía pareciéndole adorable. Puso de nuevo las manos sobre el volante y giró hacia la derecha, esquivando a Matsuri y avanzando hasta ponerse al lado de ella. Se quitó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia la silla del copiloto, ignorando por completo los pitos y quejas de los autos que iban tras el suyo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo que siempre nos encontramos a los golpes? Suerte que esta vez frené a tiempo —comentó con cierta prepotencia—. Anda, ¿acaso no sabes que no se cruzan las calles cuando los autos van pasando? —agregó con diversión.

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos, dignándose a mirar al de cabello negro.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Fue…fue…fue su culpa! ¡Aprenda a conducir! —gruñó, sin tener mucho en cuenta que era casi un jefe y posible causante de un despido, pero ¡al carajo!, ¡casi la mata!

Sasuke elevó las cejas y soltó un "Jah" antes de acomodarse y quitarle el seguro a la puerta del copiloto al oprimir un botón del auto.

—Anda, sube…—indicó, colocándose de nuevo el cinturón.

La castaña tragó y le miró sin creerle mucho.

Sasuke posó sus ojos en ella de nuevo.

—Claro, entiendo que te de miedo subirte…después de todo "no se conducir" —hizo comas al aire con una mano—. Te dejaría irte por tus medios a la empresa, pero seguro que algún otro auto te arrollará y yo tendré cargo de conciencia, anda, sube ya.

Matsuri suspiró y asintió, abriendo la puerta y subiendo al auto. Pudo estar segura enseguida que jamás había estado sentada en algo tan elegante. El auto con tapicería roja parecía casi nuevo, aunque por lo que alguna vez le había dicho Hanabi, Sasuke tenía dos años con el mismo auto.

—Cinturón —le indico el Uchiha, arreglando el retrovisor antes de arrancar el auto; la joven asintió y se pasó el cinturón por la cintura, para después empezar a retumbar los dedos sobre la carpeta con papeles.

El silencio en el auto duró alrededor de dos minutos.

— ¿Acaso no dejaste que ayer te lleváramos a casa en el auto de Naruto porque piensas que todos conducimos mal?

— ¡ ¿Q-Qué? ! —Matsuri sintió que se atragantaba—. No no, por favor, s-solo que yo…y-yo podía…—se detuvo al escuchar la risa que Sasuke soltó entre dientes. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos al notar que solo se estaba burlando de ella.

El hombre la miró de reojo.

—No te molestes, solo bromeaba —comentó tranquilamente—. No debes ponerte así por cada comentario que digo…, _Jah_, me recuerdas a…—se mordió el labio inferior y paró la oración. Matsuri le miró girando un poco la cabeza—. Solo me recuerdas a alguien.

La castaña le miró con más interés.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

El Uchiha sopesó la respuesta un buen rato.

—Si, en cierto modo —sonrió de lado—. Supongo que ibas tarde a la empresa ¿no?

—Oh, la historia de mi vida —refunfuñó pasándose una mano por el cabello, antes de empezar a recogérselo en una moña alta—. Por eso tengo que quedarme horas extras…

—Eres algo joven para ser secretaria, ¿o no? —comentó, llegando a otro semáforo. Se extrañó al verse a sí mismo conversando así; no era del tipo hablador como Naruto, pero solo charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigos. Quizás se debía al hecho de que cuando hablaba con una chica, lo único que hacían era enviarle indirectas ridículas, o solo lanzarse a sus brazos. Al parecer la castaña era diferente en ese sentido—. Te imagino más en…la Universidad o algo.

—Estudio de noche —murmuró, algo más relajada.

— ¿Ah sí? Eso quiere decir, que entonces tú ayer…—comenzó a suponer, poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo.

—Sí, ayer falté —completó, asintiendo. No sabía que tan molestos se pondrían Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei y los demás maestros de la Universidad. Solo esperaba que no mucho, y también esperaba no haberse atrasado demasiado.

Sasuke asintió, mirando hacia el camino, al llegar a un "Alto" paseó la mirada por Matsuri, solo por hacer algo. Encontró otra oportunidad de molestar a la castaña, que maldición, al parecer se le había pegado la personalidad de Naruto.

—Ajá,…con que…sin medias al trabajo…

Ella giró de inmediato a mirarlo, pensaba responder pero al final decidió hacerlo como si fuera cualquier persona. Balbucear solo lograría que se burlara más de ella.

—Casi no las encuentro esta mañana, tuve que traerlas a mano para ponérmelas al llegar —comentó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento —agregó entre dientes.

Sasuke soltó una risa breve.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por todo? Temes que te despida si me dices lo que piensas, ¿o algo así? —Preguntó con leve curiosidad—. La verdad creo que tengo que enfadarte para que me hables como a cualquiera, como cuando casi te atropello y me gritaste que no sé conducir.

—Pues…—Matsuri lo pensó. Efectivamente…era por eso, ¿Qué más esperaba?—. Usted es casi mi jefe, señor Uchiha, debo tratarlo como tal. Hablarle de otra forma sería…

—Lo correcto —la cortó él—. Puede que lo sea en la oficina, pero fuera de esta no soy "el señor Uchiha", soy Sasuke —le aclaró tranquilamente—, ¿de acuerdo? Solo Sasuke. Y no sé porque actúas como si fuera el malo de una película o algo así…no voy a despedirte así me ventees la madre…

La castaña se ruborizó levemente antes de sonreír. En verdad, Sasuke era muy diferente de lo que se imaginaba. En realidad él junto con Naruto y Shikamaru habían demostrado la noche anterior —y solo Sasuke aquella mañana —, ser realmente…personas. No parecían creerse más que los demás por su posición ni por su cargo. Muy a diferencia de lo que era realmente su jefe.

—También siento eso… —comentó apropósito y soltó una risa cuando Sasuke la miró de mal modo; de nuevo se disculpaba—. …uhmm… ¿Señor Sasuke?

— ¿Señor Sasuke? Esa es nueva.

—Creo que no me acostumbraría a tutearlo de un momento a otro.

—Bueno, quizás luego podamos arreglar eso —dijo Sasuke, antes de escuchar un sonido, algo como un rugido llegar desde el estomago de Matsuri. La castaña abrió los ojos y justo antes de que ella pidiera otra odiosa escusa el auto giró en seco—. Déjame adivinar…sin desayunar.

Matsuri asintió.

—Algo así…

—Sí, lo suponía —comentó secamente, entrando al parqueadero de un Mister Donut, yendo directamente al servicio de autos, empezando a hacer la fila. La castaña supuso que él tampoco había desayunado. Jugó con un mechón de cabello, sin comentar demasiado mientras los carros iban avanzando. Finalmente, cuando el Ferrari llegó junto al micrófono para ordenar, giró hacia ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿ ¡Q-Que? ¡Oh no, no, no, no! —Empezó a sacudir las manos frente a ella—. No podría dejar que me comprara…no, no…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No hice la fila para nada…

—P-pues tendrá que pedir a-algo para usted p-porque…

—Bah —el hombre rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia el micrófono—. Por favor, un chocolate caliente y una dona de… ¿arequipe? —era el sabor más común. Con tal de que no fuera alérgica o algo así, todo bien. La mujer al otro lado del micrófono le confirmó la orden, le ofreció la oferta especial de la semana —la cual Sasuke rechazó educadamente— y finalmente le dijo cuanto debía pagar en la siguiente ventanilla.

Al llegar junto a esta le entregaron el pedido al tiempo que Sasuke pagaba la comida.

—Toma —murmuró, dándole el paquete a Matsuri.

—Yo…—finalmente, solo sonrió—. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada —sacudió una mano, empezando a salir del lugar con dirección a la oficina—. Itachi vive recordándome lo de ayudar al prójimo y _blah…blah…blah_…—él y Juugo, por supuesto. Suigetsu, por su parte, solo sabía dar consejos al estilo…estilo…estilo Naruto. No sabía bien como Karin se lo aguantaba. O mejor, como él a ella. En realidad no sabía quién aguantaba a quien en la sudo relación que sus amigos fingían no tener.

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza.

—No, de verdad, muchas gracias —reiteró, dedicándole una sonrisa." _¿Itachi? ¿Quién podrá ser?_"

En aquel momento el celular del Uchiha sonó, lo vio colocarse ágilmente el manos libres y contestar.

— ¿Hai? …Ah, Ino —saludó, al reconocer la voz femenina—. ¿Ya ha llegado Kakashi? …Bien, dile que espere unos minutos. Suponía que llamabas por eso…—esperó la respuesta de la rubia, mientras hacía un giro en "u" y se acercaba a la imponente empresa—. Ajá…si, ya casi estoy llegando, me topé con Matsuri y decidí acercarla…—Sasuke asintió e hizo una expresión divertida al oír algo que le dijo la Yamanaka—. Pues vaya…que curioso. Claro, gracias Ino, adiós.

Matsuri mordía el último pedazo de dona en aquel momento, para después pasar un poco de chocolate. Aquella comida rápida le supo a gloria. Su estomago ahora ronroneaba de satisfacción tras haber comido. Le debía una demasiado grande a Sasuke Uchiha; nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser tan gentil cuando se lo proponía. Seguramente Hanabi pegaría un grito agudo al cielo —de esos, tan comunes en ella— cuando supiera lo hacendoso que había sido su jefe aquella mañana con ella.

—Que divertido…—comentó Sasuke, bajando al parqueadero de la empresa.

Matsuri giró a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando le mencioné a Ino que venías conmigo…me dijo que Gaara acababa de preguntar por ti —giró a mirarla con algo de burla, parqueando el auto de frente en su lugar. Por los autos que reconoció alrededor del suyo, pudo saber que solo Gaara y Shikamaru habían llegado. Típico, Naruto llegando tarde. Y Kankuro,…de él ni idea, el día anterior tampoco había llegado al trabajo.

La castaña se extrañó en aquel momento. ¿Gaara preguntando por…ella?

"_Jah, seguro que sí…no encontró a nadie a quien manosear hoy…" _Murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza. Hizo un mohín, aquello era muy posible; o tal vez la preguntaba para regodearse al ver que de nuevo llegaba tarde _"… ¡pues toma esta! Gracias a Sasuke llegué temprano…"_

Bajó del auto cuando el Uchiha la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Caminando hacia el ascensor junto al moreno. Se recostó contra el vidrio del desocupado —salvo por ellos— y enorme ascensor y suspiró cuando las puertas se cerraron, justo después de que el ejecutivo presionara el piso doce. La secretaria le miró curiosa.

—Creí que su oficina estaba en el piso once.

—Pues qué bien te informas sobre mí, si sigues así, creeré que eres una acosadora —murmuró con diversión.

— ¡C-Claro que no! Hanabi es su secretaria, por eso lo sé…

—No sé cuando entenderás que es broma, debes necesitar clases urgentes de sarcasmo —chasqueó la lengua, como si lo sintiera profundamente.

—No es el primero que lo dice, en realidad…

—Matsuri —llamó en aquel momento, llamando su atención. Sonrió de lado cuando ella le regresó la mirada—, eso, también era sarcasmo.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos.

—_Blah_ —murmuró, elevando los ojos al cielo. Sasuke bostezó y se desacomodó un poco la corbata color azul oscuro. El ascensor continuaba subiendo parando en algunos pisos de por medio. Matsuri tenía toda su atención en los recuerdos del día pasado, la forma como el pelirrojo la había acorralado…lo que había dicho…algo como que ¿la deseaba?...no, no, que ridículo. ¿Porque habría Sabaku No Gaara de desearla justo a ella? Apuesto que podría andar con una súper modelo…o en caso extremo, pagarse una buena prostituta si quisiera…. Sacudió la cabeza. En cualquier caso, por mucho que la molestara, no podía negar el hecho de que realmente, su jefe despedía cierto aura radicalmente sensual, sobre todo por la forma como había mordido su lóbulo y como había susurrado en su oído. Aquel tono lleno de lascivia había sido como para tener un buen orgasmo auditivo…

—Hey —de repente y sin previo aviso, Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Abrió los ojos—. Tienes un poco de azúcar…—susurró, refiriéndose a la azúcar de la dona. No le extrañaba, era un desastre comiendo. El Uchiha estiró una mano hacia ella, quitando con el pulgar los restos de la blanca azúcar que había en la comisura de su boca. Pasó el dedo con cuidado, de forma suave, aunque por lo que denotaba su rostro, no estaba planeando hacer nada más. Sasuke estaba tan inexpresivo y tranquilo como siempre. Mientras que Matsuri solo estaba algo ruborizada.

—Solo un poco…—murmuro, pasando una vez más el pulgar sobre la comisura de su labio. Matsuri dio un paso hacia él, esperando a que terminara, y entonces la puerta se abrió en el número doce de Sunagakure Corporation.

—_Ehem…ehem…—_ambos escucharon un carraspeo masculino. La castaña no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces antes de saber de quien venía esa voz—. Lamento… ¿interrumpir? —agregó la voz, fría y calmada.

Sasuke y ella giraron a mirar hacia la puerta del acentor enseguida.

Gaara los miraba en aquel momento, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón fino. Los miraba a ambos. O bueno, más bien la miraba a ella y parecía taladrar con su mirada aguamarina los ojos del Uchiha.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

* * *

*. Pues bien, en Japón los semáforos tienen los mismos colores que en España pero, existe una diferencia, el verde (tanto para peatones como para vehículos) es un verde algo más "claro" y los japoneses no lo llaman verde, lo llaman "azul". Al parecer, en algunos idiomas de Asia no distinguían lingüísticamente el color verde (he dicho lingüísticamente no visualmente) y lo nombraban con el azul. En Japón antiguamente no se distinguía, pero en la actualidad sí.

Así que ya saben, si alguna vez vosotros tenéis que sacar el carnet de conducir en Japón, deben decir que el color para avanzar es el azul (_Ao_) y no el verde (_Midori_).

—Información sacada de "El rincón del manga" y "Kirai, un geek en Japón".

**. Para quienes no lo saben, aunque supongo que la mayoría si, el futón es la cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio. Los futones japoneses son bajos, de unos 5 cm de altura y tienen una funda exterior con rellenos como algodón o material sintético.

—Información sacada de Wikipedia. (Wikipedia todo lo sabe, leches.)

***. Yo creo que la del gato es una superstición que ya se sabe en todo el mundo, y si, es originaria de Japón. A su vez, también existen supersticiones del cuervo y la araña. Citando textualmente "_Si ves una araña de mañana, significa buena suerte, así que no la mates, pero si la ves por la noche, significa que tendrás mala suerte, así que mátala_"; y "_Si cruzas tu mirada con la de un cuervo, es que algo malo te pasará_".

—Información sacada de Wikipedia. (A que el 100% de mis lectores saca toda su tarea de ahí y le dicen a sus padres "No no, los deberes están re jodidos y aún no encuentro nada", para quedarse más en el compu. LOL.)

Como adición, por si no sabían, "Mister Donut" es una franquicia de tiendas de donuts originalmente americana que fue comprada por su competidora "Dunkin' Donuts". En Japón la compañía de Osaka Duskin adquirió los derechos de la franquicia y la convirtió en la cadena de tiendas de donuts más grande de Japón.

* * *

**x~ **Porque, más vale tarde...que nunca**~x  
**(_Yo y mis excusas de cabrona_.)

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero, y antes que nada, lo siento. Creo que pasaron alrededor de seis meses desde la última actualización. Lo recompenso con un capitulo largo, de alrededor 11 páginas en Word (No sé, para mí eso es largo). Espero que lo disfrutaran. Como ven, le metí más cosas de la cultura Japonesa, pero quizás alguno de ustedes tiene _Máster Japonés_ y sabe todo sobre las costumbres y cultura y puede que me diga que pongo cosas que no corresponden; La cuestión es, que no pondré todo exactamente como es la cultura en Japón, solo algunas cosas. La historia se lleva a cabo en Tokio, así que le pondré algunos detallitos para no perder la esencia del lugar.

En otros asuntos, y como soy una furcia que se da propaganda gratis(?), les diré que me abrí una cuenta en formspring para que me pregunten lo que quieran. Para los que se están preguntando, ¿y qué cojones es esa pollez? Pues es una página donde preguntas algo, generalmente pendejadas, y el dueño de la cuenta responde. ¿Por qué me la cree? Porque esa tarde estaba aburrida.

Pásense y pregúntenme lo que quieran:

_http: / / www. formspring .me / LiTheStampede_

Y aprovechando, recuerden que hay GaaMatsu FC y su comunidad de fics. Interesados, pasarse por mi Profile, allí están los links.

**Sobre el capitulo: **De nuevo, Gaara siendo el bastardo genial que es con Sakura. (¿Celos veo? Ah no sé...no sé. Todo es posible) Un poco más de esa cosa extraña llamada SasuMatsu, que solo se le podía ocurrir a esta retorcida cabeza. Un indicio de NaruHina, ¿quieren más de la pareja? Pidan y os lo daré. Un toque de SuiKa, y una señal de vida que nos indica que Itachi vive y aparecerá en este fic(?)

¿Interés en otra pareja para el próximo capítulo? Les doy opción ShikaTema o NejiTen, por ahora.

**Nota Final: **Fotos del auto de Sasuke en mi Profile. El tío me cae re bien en mi propio Fic. LOL.

_¿Review?_


	7. Capitulo 6: Los Hyuuga Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Bien, todos saben que Kishimoto es lo mejor del mundo, porque hace él realidad nuestros sueños y llena el mundo de Naruto con nuestras queridas parejas… (*_Sarcasmo no Jutsu_*). En fin, esto y lo otro, todo es de él.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Más de mis parejas raras que ya conocen.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** Los Hyuuga, posibles salvadores  
Parte I

Habían muchas cosas que Matsuri sabía de Sabaku no Gaara. No, no demasiadas; pero sí las suficientes. Una de ellas era el hecho de que se creía el rey del mundo, que el sol era un miserable foco que alumbraba sótanos al lado suyo, y por lo cual el planeta tierra y de más planetas del universo giraban en torno a él y solo él. Creía que todos debían sonreírle y dejarse hacer o deshacer por el Sabaku. En pocas palabras, que se creía todo Dios. Pero además de lo obvio, también sabía que Gaara tenía cierta afinidad con las mujeres (pero no con ella, claro), que vivía con sus dos hermanos mayores, sabía que detestaba el capuchino pero solía tomar café cargado en la mañana y según decían la mayoría de empleadas de la compañía, _estaba como quería_.

Eso último no lo podía constatar, su modo de verlo era diferente. Quizás era porque su forma de ser le impedía sentir aquel gusto devastador por el Sabaku, pero incluso así, no se lo negaría a sí misma: Gaara ameritaba ser amarrado a una cama con poca ropa en el cuerpo y el cabello indecorosamente desordenado. No, no lo negaría. Gaara _no estaba mal_. Su jefe físicamente estaba _completamente bien_. ¡Pero internamente era un bastardo! Y la parte interna contaba demasiado. Podía parecer todo lo Dios griego que quisiera, pero si por dentro era ese insensible infeliz que se dedicaba a fastidiarle la vida, nunca podría deshacerse en suspiros por aquel hombre. Nunca.

Y eso era, lo que Matsuri sabía sobre su jefe. No era demasiado, ni era muy poco. Solo lo suficiente al ser su secretaria. Pero, con mucha seguridad, Matsuri no sabía ni sospechaba que Sabaku No Gaara podía tener aquella mirada tan devastadora. Porque ¿esa era la palabra, verdad? Algo que devasta, acaba y destruye. Porque eso era justo lo que el pelirrojo parecía hacer: destruir con su mirada la figura del Uchiha.

—Sasuke, ya que pareces estar muy colaborador el día de hoy, podrías repetirme la regla número veintidós del párrafo tres que está luego del punto y coma —no lo pedía. Lo ordenaba. Matsuri elevó la mirada, sintiéndose algo intimidada ante los ojos de su jefe. Gaara aún mantenía aquella postura tranquila y profesional de siempre, pero realmente parecía enfadado. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, nunca lo había visto enfadado…quizás porque nunca se enfadaba con ella. Si lo pensaba bien, él solo la trataba con su actitud bastardosa, pero nunca se enfadaba en realidad—. _Ahora_.

Los ojos de la castaña viajaron lentamente hasta el rostro del Uchiha, quien aún tenía el pulgar cómodamente acomodado en la comisura de sus labios, miraba hacia un lado con desinterés mientras tenía la otra mano dentro del bolsillo de su fino pantalón.

La castaña se preguntó si no contestaría y de paso se preguntó que tanto molestaría ello a Gaara.

El largo silencio continuó llenando por completo el ascensor. Sasuke seguía mirando a un lado como si el ascensor continuase subiendo infinitamente y el jefe de la compañía no le estuviese exigiendo algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea ¿La regla número qué del párrafo cual y luego de qué cosa? Además, ¡no había necesidad de dejar su pulgar eternamente en sus labios! No parecía una actitud correcta. El pelirrojo, por su parte, seguía mirándolo de la misma forma. Al Uchiha, no a ella. Desde que había irrumpido con aquel cortés carraspeo, solo había posado sus claros orbes en el empresario a su lado.

—Sasuke —llamó de nuevo, en el mismo tono que lo había hecho—. No me quedaré esperando la respuesta eternamente, sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme viéndote la cara a ti y a tu _amiguita_.

¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿'Amiguita'? ¿Qué forma despectiva era esa de~…? ¡Lo hacía sonar como si fuese algún tipo de puta de bar! ¡'Amiguitas' las de él! Ella no era ninguna cualquiera como para que la llamase de ese modo, el muy imbécil.

Infló las mejillas, en un gracioso intento de contener la ira. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que era niña. Mientras algunos gritaban contra las almohadas…ella tomaba tanto aire como podía y ponía aquella graciosa expresión que parecía más un berrinche infantil a punto de explotar. Gaara, de repente, posó sus ojos en ella. ¿Era su impresión o una extraña mueca de sonrisa se había asomado al verla? Él elevó un poco el rostro, mirándola con prepotencia.

¡Ese hijo de su~…!

Soltó el aire contenido, de forma ruidosa y poco respetuosa, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Abrió la boca y se dispuso a enseñarle suficientes palabrotas como para que esa misma noche tuviera que lavarse la lengua con jabón radioactivo.

—No tengo idea, Gaara —respondió Sasuke, al fin. Decidió que ya su dedo hacía estado mucho tiempo contra el rostro de la castaña y se dignó a retirarlo de este, pero para sorpresa de Matsuri, el azabache se llevó el pulgar a sus propios labios y simplemente chupó de este la azúcar que había retirado con un ruidito particularmente provocativo—. Pero quizás podrías repetirla para mí.

Matsuri se hecho instintivamente para atrás tras aquello, apoyando más su cuerpo contra la varilla del ascensor. Sasuke pareció ni tan siquiera notarlo ¡H-Hacerle eso a una persona debería ser ilegal! ¡Nadie se chupaba el dedo luego de retirar algo de labios ajenos y continuaba con expresión tan tranquila! Y aún ni siquiera miraba a Gaara. Vaya que el Uchiha tenía valor.

Gaara frunció el ceño, observando a su empleado. Sasuke empezaba a darse más ínfulas de las que debería. ¿Su tío Madara o su querido hermano Itachi nunca le habían enseñado que si jugaba con fuego se quemaría? Si creía que podría ganarle en su propio juego estaba más equivocado de lo que creía.

—Las demostraciones _sexo afectivas_ están prohibidas en la empresa. Le dan mala imagen al lugar —La mirada que le envió al Uchiha parecía más humillante a que lo hubiera golpeado en el rostro—. Solo trata de mantener tu fama de mujeriego incontrolable de las puertas de la corporación para fuera.

En ese momento, aunque Sasuke seguía mirando en otra dirección, puso una expresión de estar a pocos segundos de lanzarle un buen puñetazo al rostro. Apretó los nudillos y rechinó los dientes levemente.

Pero alguien pareció reaccionar más aprisa.

— ¡ ¿Relaciones sexo afectivas? !—el grito de la castaña se escuchó por todo el piso. Gaara alejo por completo su atención del Uchiha y se centró en Matsuri. De nuevo aquel dejo de sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.

—En efecto.

La secretaria entrecerró los ojos y afiló la mirada.

— ¡Sexo afectivas y un demonio! —exclamó, sin contenerse. ¿Qué se creía que era? ¡Hasta aquí, señorito-don-Dios! ¡Le enseñaría un par de cosas sobre respeto al prójimo! —. É-Él solo estaba… ¡el señor Sasuke solo me ayudaba! ¿De acuerdo?

—_Ayudar_. Qué bien empleada está esa palabra.

La sangre viajó, traicionera, a través de sus venas y con dirección a su rostro. Una sensación cálida y burbujeante se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando el sonrojo se estrelló contra sus pómulos.

— ¡N-No me refería a eso! —Gaara soltó un "Jah" medio divertido—. ¡Es usted insoportable! ¿Lo sabía?

Sasuke miraba de reojo la peculiar discusión entre ambos. Era extraño, de tantos años de conocer al pelirrojo, nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo con una chica. Si bien, él y Gaara eran los que de su grupo siempre habían tenido más éxito en el sector femenino estaba muy seguro de que nunca, con ninguno de sus tantos prospectos o novias oficiales, había actuado de tal forma. Parecía como si él…realmente estuviese disfrutando de ser el causante de tal reacción adorable en Matsuri. Sí, de nuevo aquella palabra que le había provocado la castaña desde que habían chocado la noche anterior en la empresa. "Adorable". Sí, realmente lo era. Además, tenía esa curiosa reacción de inflar las mejillas como _alguien_ que conocía. Sasuke soltó un leve suspiro. Gaara no se comportaba así ni siquiera con Sakura…o eso era lo que percibía. En fin, aquello último no le molestaba en realidad. Entre menos propio fuese con la doctora, mejor.

—Pues que suerte, porque tú no eres ningún pan de Dios —Gaara la miro con prepotencia y Matsuri dio un paso molesto hacia él. Sasuke estuvo seguro de que en cualquier momento ella se bajaría de uno de aquellos tacones en punta y se lo enterraría en la boca al pelirrojo. _O en cualquier otro lugar que le cupiera…_

—Y usted no es Dios —respondió ella. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Si bien su jefe le había dado suficientes motivos como para empezar a contestarle de ese modo, lujo que nunca se había permitido, empezaba a contestar realmente mal. Es decir, en cualquier momento él podría despedirla y ponerla de _tacones y minifalda_ en la calle. Pero no se detendría a pensar las consecuencias…no esta vez.

—No —Gaara puso de nuevo aquella mueca de sonrisa que habría arrancado más de un suspiro en las demás empleadas de haberlo visto—. Pero ya te gustaría que lo fuera —Matsuri abrió los ojos y se dispuso a empezar toda una ronda de nuevas contestaciones, pero en aquel momento él colocó una mano sobre la puerta derecha del ascensor para impedir que se cerrara—. Ahora, fuera los dos. Debe haber toda una fila de empleados abajo necesitando el ascensor más que ustedes.

Matsuri inhaló con fuerza. Simplemente había dado la conversación por terminada, el muy cabrón. Exhaló y pasó a través de las puertas metálicas, asegurándose de no dedicarle más tiempo al pelirrojo. Ni tan siquiera le miró. El Uchiha bostezó y se dispuso a salir, pero Gaara soltó las puertas del ascensor en aquel momento. Sasuke alcanzó a meter uno de sus finos zapatos con habilidad antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo. Salió del ascensor, viendo a Gaara recostado contra la pared continua.

El silencio duró bastante poco, siendo cortado por el pelirrojo.

—Kakashi está aquí.

—Lo sé.

Alzó la mirada. Sasuke aún no lo miraba.

—Si lo sabes, debiste ocuparte más de llegar antes y no de fingir ser medio de transporte. Es una secretaria, no le des más lugar que ese —dijo, siendo un tanto hiriente contra la figura no presente de Matsuri—. Si tenemos suerte, los Hyuuga podrían venir para arreglar las cosas.

—Si es mi auto y mi tiempo, puedo fingir ser lo que yo quiera, ¿o no? Que yo sepa…fuera de las horas de trabajo, no eres mi jefe Gaara —No podía decirse que siempre había tenido una relación tan áspera con el pelirrojo, pero se había vuelto así desde que _aquello_ había ocurrido un tiempo atrás. Desde entonces la amistad cultivada, al ambos ser amigos de Naruto, se había ido en gran parte por el drenaje. Pero _usualmente _solían disimularlo bastante bien.

El Uchiha se dispuso a dirigirse a la sala de conferencias.

—Hey —llamó Gaara de repente, cuando la conversación parecía haber sido terminada. Sasuke decidió mirar hacia el presidente de la compañía por primera vez desde que aquella escena había dado inicio—. Para la próxima…tienes tu propia secretaria, ¿no?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que terminara de analizar lo que parecía una frase de doble sentido por parte del pelirrojo, este simplemente giró y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina donde Kakashi los esperaba, sin dignarse a mirarlo como algo que valiera demasiado la pena.

* * *

—Entonces…—el de platinado cabello, que solía llevar en el rostro un tapabocas con la excusa de siempre tener gripa (aunque Naruto insistía que era para cubrir las marcas _delatoras_ que le dejaban sus amorosos encuentros con sus diferentes e infinitas _amigas_) el cual dejaba cubierto la mitad de su cara, entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa—… ¿Qué tal otro Whisky en las rocas? —preguntó, mientras cerraba los ojos y parecía sonreír bajo el tapabocas.

Naruto sintió que le daría un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Basta de esto, Kakashi-sensei! —gritó, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano derecha. El abogado le había dado clases de "Sociedad y Estado" _o algo por el estilo_ cuando estaba en el Instituto, sin saber que algún día terminaría trabajando en el mismo lugar que él, no había perdido la costumbre de llamarlo de aquel modo. Y Sunagakure Corporation, era una de las tantas empresas donde trabajaba Kakashi—. ¡Ha estado pidiéndonos cosas la última media hora, deje de aprovecharse de nosotros! ¡Díganos de una vez si nos ayudará con los Hyuuga o no!

Kakashi abrió los ojos, mirando a su ex-alumno.

—Que mal educado eres Naruto, tenemos tiempo sin vernos y así me tratas.

— ¡Nos vemos semanalmente! ¡Y si soy mal educado es porque usted me educó así en el Instituto!

—Sasuke siempre fue mejor alumno que tú.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, sentado al lado derecho del Uzumaki.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Y a qué viene eso? …¡además es mentira!

Gaara se masajeó los costados de la frente con el dedo índice y corazón de ambas manos. Jaqueca, eso era. Le daría una maldita jaqueca…como cuando tenía que soportar a Sakura discutiéndole. Agh, maldición, de no ser porque en verdad necesitaban la ayuda del Hatake para cerrar el trato con los Hyuuga estaría fastidiando un poco más a su castaña y atractiva secretaria.

—Neeeh~, Kakashi-san ¿no cree que ya nos ha hecho sufrir suficiente? —preguntó Shikamaru, encendiendo su tercer cigarrillo.

Kakashi giró a mirar al Nara.

—Y tú qué dices, si eres el que menos me ha traído cosas.

—No sea problemático. Sasuke y Naruto fueron sus alumnos, ellos deben hacerlo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.

Gaara lo miró cansinamente.

—Shikamaru, aquí no puedes fumar —respondió el abogado tranquilamente, recostándose en la silla. El contador lo ignoró pero Gaara se cruzó de brazos. El Nara rezongó un "_Montón de problemáticos_", mientras apagaba la bolsa de nicotina. El mayor de los presentes elevó su copa, mirando al rubio—. Aún no obtengo ese Whisky en las rocas.

— ¡No le traeré nada! —rugió Naruto, intentando estar serio. Pero tomarlo en serio con las mangas remangadas, media camisa por fuera y la corbata anudada en la cabeza de medio lado, por alguna extraña razón, no le daban muchos puntos a su favor—. ¡Primero ayúdenos!

Kakashi soltó un suspiro largo y exagerado, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa y posaba ambas manos tras su cabeza. Sabía que no podría aprovecharse eternamente de ellos por el favor que les hacía, y además en algún momento Gaara podría cansarse de que se aprovechara tanto de sus empleados y se lo pidiera directamente. Pero hasta que eso ocurriera~…

—Vaya, ¿acaso soy el único que se muere de hambre?

— ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

— ¡Hey! No alcancé de desayunar esta mañana y…

—Por eso llegó tarde, además —interrumpió Sasuke, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en la mesa y entrelazar los dedos—. Lo sabemos, Kakashi-sensei. Pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda, no querrá que Akatsuki nos empiece a superar.

—No —Kakashi pareció ponerse serio al fin. Naruto estaba por soltar un suspiro de alivio, cuando…—. Pero no puedo ser de ayuda con el estómago vacío.

El tic nervioso del Uzumaki pareció amenazar de nuevo.

Afuera, se escuchó un silencio repentino y brusco. Unos segundos después todos los empleados que se encontraban trabajando fuera de la sala de reuniones empezaron a hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez lo único que hacían era dedicar respetuosos saludos y cordiales bienvenidas a quien quiera que fuese la persona que había acabado de llegar. Gaara reconoció un familiar taconeo femenino. ¡Genial! Ya era hora de que llegara, quizás sería más útil que el resto de 'capacitados' y 'profesionales' empresarios que tenía a su alrededor.

Todos dejaron de esperar a que el tic nervioso y divertido de Naruto regresara cuando las puertas se abrieron. El rubio pareció un poco emocionado al reconocer a alguien que podría ayudarlo a convencer al Hatake. Kakashi alzó ambos ojos, bien~, la reunión empezaba aponerse interesante. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, tras haberse decidido a dormir lo que quedaba de la reunión, tan pronto reconoció el familiar aroma aquella esencia cítrica que debía ser extremadamente costosa pero de lo más hipnotizante. No necesitó verla para saber que estaba allí, pero aún así decidió cerciorarse solo por si su mente había decidido jugarle una mala pasada al recrear tal aroma. _No~, realmente estaba allí, que problemática sería ahora la reunión._ El pelirrojo se recostó en su silla, muy a gusto consigo mismo al saber reconocer tan bien los pasos de su hermana mayor.

Temari sonrió quedamente, aún con ambos brazos apoyados en las puertas corredizas de madera. Aunque no tenía una personalidad parecida a la de Gaara, solía causar tal efecto silenciador en las personas cuando hacía acto de presencia en algún lugar. Sobre todo en las personas que tuvieran aparato reproductor masculino. Sabaku no Temari, además de tener una personalidad agradable, independiente y poderosa, sabía combinar muy bien su elegante forma de vestir con su despampanante figura bien mantenida. Lo cual, con plena seguridad, le daba el aspecto de algún tipo de belleza apetitosamente paradisiaca, finamente empacada en un costoso vestido de Gucci.

—Buen día, lamento la tardanza —saludó cordialmente, dando dos pasos dentro del lugar. Tenía puesta una gabardina burberry beige, totalmente abotonada y con el cinturón a la cintura asegurado. Al final de esta se alcanzaban a ver parte de las torneadas piernas vestidas con unas delgadas medias en malla, lo cual indicaba que debía llevar falda o quizás un vestido bajo el elegante abrigo.

—Llegas tarde —informó Gaara, mirando a la rubia.

Esta le dedicó una especial sonrisa a su hermano menor.

—Por eso dije que lamentaba la tardanza —respondió simplemente. Poniendo ambas manos en la cintura, sin perder la tranquilidad ni la firmeza de sus palabras—. ¿Qué tal estas, Gaara?

El presidente hizo un gesto vago con la mano, que curiosamente iba dirigido hacia donde estaba sentado Sasuke. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha aunque decidió ignorarlo. El pelirrojo creía que podría tan fácil con él como podía con las demás personas del planeta; estaba equivocado en tantos sentidos. Hacer una venia y ceder el paso sin abrir la boca no era de Uchihas. Gaara tendría que entenderlo de alguna forma u otra.

Temari dirigió sus verdes orbes a través de la sala, identificando a cada uno de los miembros ejecutivos.

—Sasuke —saludó, el jefe de Operaciones hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, regresando el saludo—. Shikamaru —agregó. El Nara no pudo evitar sonreírle. Temari era, de alguna forma, una especie de 'mejor amiga' del empleo. Aparte de Ino, era con la mujer con quien más se hablaba en la empresa. Incluso más que con Tenten, que trabajaba en su sección. La Sabaku era inteligente y audaz. No perdía ni siquiera las batallas verbales que solían tener y francamente, le agradaba que fuera tan determinada, aunque fuera un problemático dolor de cabeza.

—Neeeh~, ahora que estás aquí no podré dormir tranquilo —se quejó Shikamaru, largando un nada disimulado bostezo—. Eres tan _problemática_ como Naruto.

Temari rodó los ojos y soltó un "Jah" que zanjó por completo el comentario. Kakashi suspiró. Su copa seguía vacía y aún tenía hambre. ¿En que estaba? Oh, claro~, en el tema de fastidiar al Uzumaki hasta hacerlo explotar.

—Naruto…

— ¡AGH~! DEBÍA SER USTED DE NUEVO, KAKASHI-SENSEI.

Gaara se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo. No tenían demasiado tiempo, decir que cada segundo perdido era un paso más cerca para Akatsuki de obtener un contrario con los Hyuuga era exagerar, pero irse de rositas perdiendo el tiempo como si tal cosa no era una opción. Kakashi ya se había divertido lo suficiente con sus directores de empresa, era hora de hablar en serio.

Pero vaya que era todo un fastidio. Hizo un nuevo gesto que Temari percibió. Carraspeó y cuando estuvo dispuesto a intervenir y empezar a hablar con el platinado, su hermana le interrumpió.

— ¿Problemas para negociar, Naruto? —preguntó, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta por la cual había ingresado.

El rubio exhaló, dejándose caer con fuerza en la silla.

—Kakashi-sensei no quiere colaborar. Sabe cómo lograrnos una cita de negocios con los Hyuuga y simplemente…—le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a su antiguo maestro—. Se está haciendo el idiota.

El abogado pareció sonreír tras el tapabocas.

—Aprendí del mejor.

Naruto rodó los ojos. No había caso, si conocía a Kakashi tan bien como lo conocía se quedaría pidiéndoles más y más ridiculeces hasta que se acabara el día y se largara sin haberles ayudado en absolutamente nada. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Se suponía que eran amigos! ¡Además, él le conseguía las novelas esas que escribía su padrino más barato!

Temari lo pensó por unos momentos. No quería perder tiempo en una larga reunión, tenía un almuerzo importante. Chasqueó la lengua, antes de dirigirse hacia el Hatake. Los tacones color púrpura resonaron hasta que esta se situó frente al mayor, apoyó las manos en la larga mesa y se sentó grácilmente sobre esta.

Shikamaru elevó una ceja al tiempo que Gaara miraba con poca gracia a Temari. Naruto le miró sin entender y Sasuke se permitió sonreír ante lo que suponía sería un rápido desenlace para la reunión. Temari siempre sabía cómo darle una rápida solución a todo, y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

—Kakashi-san —Le dedicó una elocuente mirada, antes de cruzar con elegancia una pierna y poner ambas manos sobre las rodillas*—. Hay que hablar claramente, ¿quiere? —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto, ¿a quién no le gustaría hablar claramente con Sabaku no Temari?—. Solo entre nosotros —de nuevo, una de esas miradas profundas y contundentes. En ese momento el Nara soltó un ruidito desaprobatorio y un "_¿esa es forma de hacer negocios?_" que ella de nuevo ignoró descaradamente—. Que Akatsuki se alíe con los Hyuuga no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos, solo se haría un molesto problemita con el cual lidiar. Sabemos que trabaja en muchas empresas reconocidas y que esta podría ser solo una más para usted, pero estaría demostrando una vez más lo necesario que es, incluso en un lugar que no lo afecta tanto.

El pelirrojo observó a su hermana, ciertamente divertido. Vaya forma de subirle el ego a una persona. Le estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar, simplemente le _endulzaba el oído_. Y que fuese ella quien se lo endulzase a Kakashi era la clave. _Era chica y era linda_. El platinado no necesitaba más que esas dos razones para poner toda su atención. También exageraba las cosas, Kakashi no trabajaba en tantas empresas y esta si era importante. De las más importantes. Sunagakure Corporation le ocupaba el 50% de sus empleos.

Temari se pasó una mano por una de las cuatro coletas en las cuales tenía recogido el cabello.

—Si nos ayuda, definitivamente, lo tendremos siempre en cuenta.

Kakashi rió, sosteniendo la mirada de Temari. Bien, bien. Podía entender porque era la directora ejecutiva de ventas y relaciones internacionales. Sabía cómo actuar según quien fuera su cliente. Sabía bien como analizar la situación y ponerla a su favor; estudiaba el terreno y aprendía de quien tenía en frente en pocos segundos. Esa chica era toda una estratega.

—Bien, bien. Me has convencido —sacó de su traje un celular, empezando a buscar un número en este—. Eres muy audaz, bella Temari.

La interpelada rió, bajándose de la maesa y caminándose hasta sentarse en una de las sillas. Naruto miraba todo con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. El muy pervertido solo escuchó lo mismo que él tenía horas diciéndole al decírselo Temari. Sasuke negó, divertido. Lo dicho, Temari siempre sabía cómo darle una rápida solución a todo, y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Shikamaru la miró cuando se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice? —le sonrió sinceramente. Fue una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa registrada _Temari_ que solo le daba al contador y a sus hermanos.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Como toda una Sabaku —la rubia cruzó de nuevo una pierna—. Aunque~…

—_Mochi-mochi**_, habla Kakashi —empezó a hablar el abogado, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos—. Seguro, seguro~…todo está muy bien Azuma —Todos guardaron silencio, ¿Azuma? Gaara no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, así que no le puso demasiada atención. Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru se inclinaron hacia adelante como un acto reflejo, ¿era el mismo Azuma que les daba clase de Cálculo en el Instituto? El Nara se seguía hablando con él, y Temari lo conocía de palabra ya que este se lo había mencionado—. Dime, ¿tu esposa está contigo?

Un nuevo silencio se plantó sobre la sala de reuniones, al tiempo el Hatake tarareaba una canción molesta mientras esperaba.

— ¡Kurenai! —saludó alegremente—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Igual de embarazada que siempre? —Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Que poco tacto tienen algunos.

Sasuke lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Mira quien lo está diciendo, idiota.

—Claro, iré tan pronto me pueda zafar de otra reunión molesta. Dime, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favorcito?

La mujer, al otro lado de la línea, pareció no molestarse ni un poco por el hecho de que Kakashi llamase para pedirle un favor, porque el Hatake siguió hablando tan tranquilo.

—Es una cosa de nada. Azuma me ha dicho que sigues hablándote con Hyuuga Hinata, a la que le diste clases privadas —el pelirrojo empezaba a ver la conexión de los asuntos. A eso se le llamaba tener contactos—. ¿Sí? Perfecto~. Necesito que _por favor_ hables con ella y la convenzas de que venga a una reunión extraordinaria a Sunagakure Corporation.

Kakashi guardó silencio, mientras Kurenai le respondía a su 'simple' pedido. Todos lo imitaron, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que ella accediera. Bueno, en realidad, todos mentalmente y Naruto físicamente. Sasuke llegó a sopesar la posibilidad de que el rubio se rompiera los dedos índice y corazón por la fuerza con las cual los estaba cruzando. Todos necesitaban mucho de aquella reunión.

* * *

Matsuri ordenaba un montón de papeles frente a su escritorio, tratando de ponerlos en sus carpetas correspondientes y pidiéndole a la deidad que más la amara que moviera cielo y tierra para que no se le perdiera ni una hoja del informe. Gaara la mataría si eso sucedía. '_O posiblemente, te violaría' _murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza, rememorando aquel molesto momento en el ascensor. Más que claro que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. O al menos, no hasta que ese bastardo se disculpara o se sintiera un poco mal por actuar de forma tan poco apropiada. ¿Y se suponía que era un caballero de alta alcurnia? ¡Pues vaya ironía! La idea de la violación fue de nuevo propuesta por esa vocecita, pero ahora su conciencia agregó un tono divertido:

'_Para que sea una violación, tiene que haber resistencia por parte de alguno de los dos…_'

Alzó la cabeza ante ello. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza al pensar~…?

— ¡Buen día, cariñito! —canturreó una voz, que la sacó por completo de sus inusuales cavilaciones. Más que eso. La estampó de forma poco cortés contra la realidad, causando que diera un sobresalto y tirase al suelo la mitad de las hojas que estaba ordenando. _Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, deidad que me ama_.

— ¡Mierda!

Hanabi chasqueó la lengua, dejando dos tazas de chocolate sobre el escritorio de la castaña, para llevarse ambas manos a la cintura.

—En verdad te asustas por todo —criticó, con diversión, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amiga—. Necesitas con urgencia una sesión intensiva de terror —Matsuri elevó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándola incrédula—. ¡Un fin de semana conmigo, dos tarros de helados de chocolate y todas las películas de terror que podamos alquilar y serás otra!

La mayor de ambas suspiró, dejando sobre la mesa los papeles que había recogido.

—Seguro que sí. Regresaría traumada y gorda~…—murmuró, sonriéndole.

— ¿Por las películas de terror?

—Por tu compañía, de hecho.

—Solecito, tu sarcasmo apesta, te lo he dicho. Creo que es mucho más urgente que aprendas a usarlo antes que esa clase contra el miedo a todo —murmuró, agachándose a ayudarle con los papeles. Matsuri soltó un suspiro ruidoso.

— ¿Por qué todos deben criticar mi falta de sarcasmo? Primero el señor Sasuke y ahora tú…—refunfuño, intentando alcanzar una hoja que se había ido bajo el archivador. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Hanabi parpadeó, mirando a su amiga. ¿Había oído mal, verdad?

— ¿El señor Uchiha dijo algo de tu falta de sarcasmo?

—Si…—se estiró un poco más. Ya casi, ya casi—. Esta mañana, creo que me lo dijo cuando veníamos en su auto… ¿o fue en el ascensor?..._bah_, —su mano llegó un poco más lejos—. _Porquería de hoja_…ven aquí…—Tan cerca, tan cerca~.

— ¿VINISTE A LA EMPRESA CON SASUKE Y NO ME LO HABÍAS CONTADO? ¡Eres la peor amiga del mundo!

El estridente grito de la menor de los Hyuuga fue suficiente para hacerla levantar como un resorte. Mala suerte que el archivador estuviera justo al lado de su escritorio. El segundo grito, ahora producido por la morena, se escuchó por todo el piso —lo cual no quería decir, que el de Hanabi no hubiera sido oído por todos y cada uno de los trabajadores que se encontraban cerca de allí—.

— ¡Maldición! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quedándose arrodillada bajo el escritorio. ¡Esa mesa del demonio! ¡Primero el morado en su trasero esa mañana y ahora se abría la cabeza contra la punta del escritorio! Sin mencionar que casi le echa la madre a uno de sus jefes aquella mañana, agregándole que no sabía conducir. En verdad, ¿Qué le había hecho ella a la vida? ¿Ser la secretaria de Sabaku no Gaara no era suficiente castigo?

—Vaya, eso debió doler amiga.

La castaña se giró, y Hanabi supo que debió salir huyendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Matsuri se lanzó sobre ella, prácticamente tacleándola al hacerlo.

— ¡Que ocurre contigo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar algo así? ¡Deberías aprender un poco de discreción!

— ¿Ehhh~? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Como si fuera mi culpa que fueras una patosa!

— ¡No hablo del golpe, tonta, hablo de lo que gritaste!

— ¡Es tú culpa por soltármelo como si nada! —Hanabi sonrió de repente y Matsuri dejó de intentar estrangularla y al tiempo sacarse un tacón para metérselo en la boca su queridísima amiga—. ¿Por qué venías con él? No me digas…—la mórbida sonrisa de la menor se incrementó—. No me digas…que mi queridísima amiga ¿tubo sexo con Sasuke "tengo las mejores nalgas del mundo" Uchiha?

Si antes Hanabi había firmando su sentencia de muerte, ahora podía estar segura de que Matsuri la descuartizaría en pequeños pedazos, los azaría y se los desayunaría, para finalmente mandarla de un golpe al infra mundo.

— ¿POR QUIEN ME TOMAS, PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA DE CLOSET? ¡Como si no me conocieras lo suficiente! ¡Pienso golpearte hasta sacarte esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza! ¡Necesitas un psiquiatra con urgencia! ¡ADEMÁS! ¿Qué fue ese apodo? ¡Deberías poner atención a tu trabajo y no a buscarle apodos obscenos a tu jefe! —Más de la mitad de los trabajadores habían dejado sus ocupaciones, empinándose y asomándose a escuchar la épica discusión que debía oírse hasta el primer piso. _Solo escuchar_, ya que luego de la tacleada de Matsuri a Hanabi, ambas seguían en el piso forcejeando. La castaña para alcanzar el cuello de su amiga y poder estrangularla a gusto, y la Hyuuga para salvar su joven vida.

—… ¿eso es un sí?

— ¡Es un por supuesto que no, tú, mujercita sobre saturada de hormonas y pensamientos poco apropiados!

—Que mojigata eres, ¡así serás virgen por siempre, Matsu~!

— ¡_Aghhh_! ¡Suficiente! ¡Aligérate, pienso tirarte por la ventana, mocosienta! —amenazó la mayor, hasta escuchar una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Por qué no antes de eso, les traemos un poco de fango, y ahí siguen su curiosa lucha? —murmuró Gaara, mirando todo con una sonrisa de lado. Demasiado superior para ser agradable pero suficientemente burlona como para hacer sonrojar. Por San Pepe Grillo y todos los animalejos ridículos de Walt Disney, _jamás_, desde que había empezado aquella empresa dos secretarias habían luchado frente a su oficina. Estaba seguro de que _jamás_ le habría parecido la gran cosa; pero, estaba muy seguro, había descubierto porque dos mujeres peleando era algo que activaba sexualmente. No se trataba de algo de gran mención si eran dos tipas cualquieras. Sabía porque no podía despegar la mirada de la castaña. Era porque se trataba de ella. ¿Por qué siempre _ella_? Debían existir miles de millones de mujeres en el mundo y de todas ellas debían existir al menos quinientas que se vestían como secretarias, eran descuidadas y algo patosas y mínimo cincuenta de estas debían haber luchado en el piso de una oficina. Pero aquella extraña sensación que Matsuri le provocaba al actuar de la forma tan…_ella_, era solo sobre ella. Porque se trataba de Matsuri. ¿Qué carajos tenía de especial la castaña como para que fuese tan divertido verla molesta, sacarla de sus casillas y hacer ese tipo de comentarios sabiendo cual sería la reacción que obtendría?

Ambas mujeres alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con seis pares de ojos sobre ellas. Matsuri tragó en seco y Hanabi miró todo como si no estuviese pasando nada.

—Vaya chicos, debe ser divertido venir a trabajar aquí todos los días —soltó Kakashi, con una sonrisa marcada bajo el tapabocas.

Naruto le soltó un golpe en el brazo, sin ningún problema al hacerlo. Shikamaru observó con curiosidad a ambas chicas y Temari elevó una ceja ante tal escena.

Matsuri no tenía ni idea de que decir. Bien, bien, bien. ¿Dónde más podría encontrar empleo luego de ser despedida por pelear frente a la oficina de un jefe? Ya podía visualizarse vendiendo perros calientes con un graciosos gorrito que podría tener una salchicha estrafalaria pegada en este o quizás disfrazada de algún alimento, entregando volantes fuera de un restaurante.

— ¿Por qué detenerlas, Gaara? Quería ver si realmente tu secretaria era capaz de levantar a Hanabi —murmuró Naruto, sonriendo divertido.

—No cuando su hermana y su primo están por venir, sería mala idea —contestó Shikamaru. Ante la mención de estos, Hanabi se levantó de un brinco, sacudiéndose la falda y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Van a venir? —preguntó, mirando al grupo en general.

Temari asintió, recargada sobre el Nara, atrayendo de nuevo algunas miradas masculinas.

— ¡Espléndido! Será mejor que no me los encuentre o Neji-neesan me dará el discurso de siempre* —sonrió, a nadie en particular, girando sobre sus talones y empezando a caminar lejos de allí. Matsuri observo a su compañera abandonarla, en estado de shock. ¿No que el capitán muere con su barco, uno para todos y todos para uno? Estaría realmente enfadada con esa enana de no saber que realmente Hanabi no querría encontrarse con Neji y Hinata Hyuuga en sus horas de trabajo. Luego la buscaría y hablaría con ella.

Pero mientras ello~. Tragó en seco. Seguía tirada en el piso como una estúpida. Su rostro debía estar tan rojo que podría confundirse con un manchón de vino en el suelo.

—Hey —la voz de Sasuke llamó su atención. El azabache se agachó un poco, ofreciéndole una mano. De no ayudarla Matsuri seguiría en el suelo y podría incluso entrar en coma o algo por el estilo—. ¿Te ayudo?

La castaña parpadeó, aceptando la mano que el Uchiha le ofrecía, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Podía sentirse despelucada, con la falda y todo el uniforme corrido. De milagro no se habría roto algún tacón. _De nuevo, muchas gracias, deidad que me ama._

'_Voy a vomitar…es lo único que me falta…_' pensó, aún con todo girando a su alrededor. El rostro le ardía con demasiada fuerza, debía tener toda la sangre del cuerpo en su rostro. Eso explicaría porque las piernas parecían a punto de fallarle y dejarla caer de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mismo tono divertido y burlón que la había ayudado a levantar. Puso una mano tras la espalda de la castaña, preguntándose si se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Naruto elevó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo era tan amable con las chicas? Que él recordara, solo había visto que se portara de aquella forma con Sakura, ¿no?—. Vaya pelea, creí que me quedaría sin secretaria…creo que por precaución debería disculparme por el casi atropello de esta mañana, no sea que también quieras tirarme por la ventana —agregó, con aquellos comentarios de marca registrada Uchiha.

—Seguro que está bien —se adelantó el pelirrojo, antes que Matsuri pudiera emitir respuesta alguna. Dio un paso y con un coordinado movimiento de manos, puso la mano derecha sobre la frente de su secretaria mientras que con la izquierda logró retirar hábilmente el brazo que Sasuke mantenía tras la espalda de Matsuri. Unos segundos después, el Uchiha ya no estaba tocándola—. Parece que no es fiebre, solo sonrojo común —agregó en aquel tono frió mientras la castaña se mantenía en silencio, sin lograr comprender lo que sucedía. Los ojos de su jefe la perforaron, como si la acusaran de haber aceptado la ayuda de Sasuke para incorporarse. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho…aunque, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse mal por ello?

—Y-Yo…estoy bien…—logró dar dos pasos hacia atrás atinando a separarse del contacto con Gaara, a quien los demás miraban alternativamente. Los ojos de Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Naruto iban de él a Sasuke. Nadie parecía comprender con claridad, salvo por los dos aludidos principales, a que se debía el raro comportamiento—. Buscaré a Tenten para…que revise un par de cuentas y…se lo entregaré señor Sabaku —murmuró, tomando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y caminando lejos de allí lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían, respirando agitadamente.

El silencio entre los seis empresarios permaneció intacto. Habían ido a la oficina de Gaara por unos papeles que debían enseñarle a los Hyuuga, encontrándose con la peculiar lucha de ambas secretarias. Naruto aún miraba a sus dos amigos sin creerse lo ocurrido. Soltó una carcajada, que llamó la tención de todos.

— ¡Jamás los había visto ser tan serviciales, en verdad! —Celebró el diseñador gráfico y director de mercadotecnia—, ¿están seguros de que no les pusieron droga en el café?

—Quizás inhalaron gas de la risa de camino al trabajo —comento Shikamaru. Temari sonrió.

—Mejor regresamos a la sala de conferencias y esperamos a los Hyuuga —el Nara pensaba protestar, argumentando que ya había caminado lo suficiente y era problemático regresar, pero la rubia lo tomó de la manga de su traje, jalándolo con ella—. Andando Nara, y no quiero oír tus lloriqueos de nena.

—_Mendokusai_, que fastidiosa eres mujer —rezongó, pero no intentó soltarse del agarre.

—Lo sé, soy todo un dolor de cabeza —sonrió, con regocijo—. Eso te ganas por hacerme tu amiga…

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, empezando a caminar tras ellos. Hacía un buen rato que no veía a Hinata~. Kakashi permaneció tan tranquilo como siempre, sacando un libro pequeño de su traje de marca. Tenía un color vistoso y el titulo '_Icha Icha'_ en letras rojas. El abogado caminó de regreso, abriendo el libro donde había quedado. Aprovecharía su tiempo leyendo un poco más del fabuloso libro, que prácticamente era como su biblia personal.

Gaara abrió la puerta de su oficina y buscó los papeles. Esta era espaciosa y muy fresca, con una gran vista de Tokyo. Fue tarea simple hallar los susodichos papeles, los había dejado sobre el escritorio el día anterior. Sasuke lo esperaba, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su lado, pasa salir, se detuvo por un momento.

—No me hagas repetírtelo, Uchiha —murmuró con tranquilidad—. Tienes tu propia secretaria.

—Lo sé.

El pelirrojo se giró a mirarlo y ambos permanecieron en un corto silencio.

—Entonces —Gaara sonrió de lado. Pero no fue la sonrisa divertida que solía dirigirle a Matsuri al joderle la vida. Era una mueca de sonrisa que solo indicaba una cosa: superioridad y saberse más poderoso que él—. Deja de hacerte el idiota, Sasuke.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos.

—No me hagas reír Gaara —respondió, sin una pisca de temor—. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, lo sabes, ya te dije. Fuera de las horas de trabajo…no eres mi jefe. Y según creo, tampoco el de Matsuri.

—Mhm, lo veremos —respondió simplemente. Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

—No seas ridículo. _Tú tienes novia_.

El pelirrojo lo miró con superioridad. Ah~, de nuevo al tema de Sakura, ¿de eso se trataba todo?

— ¿Aún no superas el hecho de que me haya quedado con ella, verdad?

Un segundo después, el puño cerrado de Sasuke se encontraba a centímetros del rostro de Gaara, quien había detenido el golpe sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Eso es algo, que a ti no te importa, _cabrón_ —siseó Sasuke, aún con los dientes apretados, antes de soltarse del agarre que Gaara había utilizado para detener su golpe.

—Es verdad, no me importa —este lo miró con simpleza—. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte como manejo mi vida. Métete en tus propios asuntos, Sasuke.

—Sakura hace parte de mis asuntos —respondió simplemente, con la misma mirada fría que manejaba el Sabaku.

Gaara negó.

—No. Sakura dejó de ser parte de 'tus asuntos' desde que le pusiste los cuernos y te terminó por ello…—de nuevo aquella maldita expresión de creerse el dios del mundo—. ¿Lo olvidas, Uchiha?

La tensión era tan grande que podría cortarse con tijeras. Sasuke supo que de no ser llevado a la cárcel por ello —aunque quizás eso era exagerar— le habría partido el rostro a Gaara contra la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿Quieres oír algo curioso, Gaara? Matsuri te odia.

El pelirrojo abandonó la actitud desafiante por solo un segundo.

— ¿A qué mierdas viene…?

—Solo para que lo sepas, tenlo como…un dato curioso —murmuró con simpleza, introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos y empezando a encaminarse hacia la sala de reuniones. Gaara lo miró fijamente, asegurándose que Sasuke no se iría de rositas luego de ello. Aunque, una parte de su cabeza, no podía dejar de asegurarle…que aquello podría ser verdad.

* * *

Tocó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces. Tanto, que pensó que seguramente lo atrofiaría. ¿En qué piso era que trabajaba Tenten? Con un demonio, ya lo había olvidado. Chocó la punta de sus zapatos una y otra vez contra el suelo, y tan pronto se abrieron las puertas de metal, se apresuró a entrar, casi yéndose de frente contra la primera persona que se disponía a bajar de este.

Ambas alcanzaron a echarse hacia atrás, logrando evitar el inminente golpe.

— ¡Lo…Lo siento! —se disculpó Matsuri enseguida. ¿Dónde quedaban sus modales? Siempre, cuando un ascensor se abre, los que van saliendo tienen prioridad.

La hermosa mujer frente a ella no tardó en regresarle una sonrisa. Esa chica, le resultaba…ciertamente familiar….

—Descuida —susurró con un tono de voz bajo y agradable—. No sucedió nada, ¿tú estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar, al tiempo que sus perlados ojos recorrían a Matsuri en busca de algún daño que le hubiera podido causar.

—Claro claro…t-todo en orden.

La joven mujer le sonrió quedamente. Matsuri lo supo en aquel momento. Tenía rasgos casi idénticos a los de Hanabi.

—Hinata-sama, debemos darnos prisa…aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado reunirse con ellos de un momento a otro —murmuró una voz tras ella.

—Tranquilo, Neji-neesan…seguro todo saldrá bien —contestó la Hyuuga, mientras su primo se situaba al lado de ella. La castaña parpadeó. Entonces, ¿ellos eran los famosos Hyuuga, de los que tanto hablaba Hanabi, y de los cuales todo el mundo comentaba últimamente en la empresa?

* * *

Aclaraciones:

* * *

*. La pose de Temari. ¿Recuerdan ese lejano capítulo de 'Naruto', en la quinta temporada (si, esa donde todos quedamos hartos de los inmensos bosques de Konoha) cuando Shikamaru, Naruto y compañía deben atrapar a los cinco del sonido, pero estos los hacen mierda y deben llegar los hermanos de la arena a ayudar? Pues es la pose donde Temari está junto al Nara en el hospital, este tiene solo un dedo vendado y ella está cruzada de piernas. Solo quería hacer la aclaración. Si ponen en Google (Amado sea Google) "_Temari_" en la parte de imágenes, seguro les aparecerá en la pagina dos o la tres.

**. La frase "_moshi-moshi_" se utiliza al contestar el teléfono en Japón, y sería un equivalente al "bueno" o al "¿aló?" en otros países. Ahora, la explicación larga para los que (como yo) gustan de aprender cosas freaks de esta cultura: La palabra en sí no tiene un significado traducible en castellano, y la historia de cómo llego a utilizarse de forma común en Japón es muy curiosa, ya que tiene que ver con parte de su mitología, concretamente de los zorros, a los que se atribuyen poderes sobrenaturales, incluyendo cambiar de forma (como los "nahuales" en México, por ejemplo), y se supone que los zorros no pueden pronunciar esta palabra; por esta razón al contestar una llamada, tú sabrás que tu interlocutor no es un zorro engañándote. (_WTF_? ¡Muy fumado y muy genial al tiempo!)

—Información sacada de Yahoo Respuestas (Si, de ahí donde ustedes sacan sus tareas y deberes) y de Animeinfo . org .

***. Más adelante sabremos cual es la cátedra que siempre le da Neji a Hanabi, descuiden.

* * *

**x ~** Gemelo miope intenta suicidarse y mata a su hermano en el intento (?) **~ x**  
(_WTF?_!)

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG. Gemelo miope~… ¡intenta suicidarse y~…! ¡A su gemelo! LOL. Bueno porque, se quería suicidar pero como era miope y… ¡Hey, es gracioso porque…! ¿No? Si, mejor olvidémoslo. Está más que claro que no tengo sentido común. Una vez más, tardándome mucho en actualizar. Pero es porque trabajo duro en cada capítulo, este me salió de aproximadamente 15 páginas en Word. No, esta vez no hubo gran información ni mención de costumbres Japonesas, tampoco pienso darles cátedra sobre otra cultura mientras leen. Lo meteré de vez en cuando.

De paso quiero disculparme con algunos a los cuales les había prometido por msn y por Mensaje Privado que actualizaría el fin de semana pasado y no lo hice. No pienso excusarme en realidad, pero les comentaré la razón, ¿recuerdan ese simple resfriado que creo a la mayoría les comenté cuando hablamos o les respondí el mensaje? Pues, _adivinen_, con mis bajas y desastrosas defensas (soy una pinche inmunodeprimida o como sea) terminó convirtiéndose en una neumonía. Estuve parte del viernes, todo el fin de semana, y parte del lunes metida en Hospital llevada del desmadre. _Odio_ que me canalicen y que me pongan oxígeno (Por los pulmones inflamados y toda esa joda) Pero no, ¡no morí! Aunque vi la luz…seguidores del GaaHina, ¡no se alegren mucho! ¡Que no me fui…regresé para seguir dando la guerra! (LOL).

Como dato extra, y de nuevo reiterando eso de que soy una furcia que se hace promoción, si quieren saber sobre próximas actualizaciones de este y otro fics (Muérdago; History About GaaMatsu; etc.) además de las pendejadas que suelo escribir (Sobre todo de Hetalia, me he hecho fan) pueden pasarse por mi LiveJournal, a veces suelo pegar adelantos de las actualizaciones, a veces pongo Memes (Dícese, que pongo una temática X, ustedes me dejan una pareja y les regalo un pequeño Drabble sobre esta), y a veces solo pongo polleces que igual pueden comentar sin estar registrados:

_http: / / li-the-stampede . livejournal . com /_

Además, GaaMatsu y Hetalia rulearán el mundo. (¡USA&UK!)

**Sobre el Capítulo:** Creo que la actuación de Gaara realmente me gustó. Pasa algo curioso con esta historia. Me siento frente al computador y fluye sola, es como si tuviera vida propia y le dijera a mis dedos que escribir. En fin. El pelirrojo siendo el cabrón genialosos que todas aman, me encanta la forma rompe huevos en la que le responde a Sasuke. Vemos interés romántico hacia todas partes, pero sobre todo ese trío fumado que solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir: GaaMatsuSasu. También se supo un poco más de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura y Ah~, Kakashi…realmente lo puse lo mejor que pude, ustedes dirán.

En los reviews, me pidieron más ShikaTema, así que lo puse en este capítulo (lo cual no quiere decir que no habrá NejiTen. Calma, calma, que si habrá pero si les meto todas las parejas de sopetón se me marean). Sé que no es algo tan "¡Hostias, cuanto ShikaTema!" pero si hay tintes, que irán creciendo a medida que vayan aumentando los capítulos. ¿Qué son? ¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Qué siente cada uno? Ya lo sabrán, ya verán~.

NaruHina, lo siento, no hubo lo suficiente. Pero habrá ¡Jojojó~! ¡Qué si habrá!

**Nota Final: **_Ahora sí_ están las fotos del auto de Sasuke en mi Profile. Por cierto, dejo esta información extra de la historia (este tipo de cosas son las que pongo en el LJ pero mucho más explicadas):

_Puestos Ejecutivos ~ Sunagakure Corporation_

Gaara – Jefe o Director Ejecutivo (Administración de empresas).  
Naruto – Director de Mercadotecnia (Diseñador Gráfico).  
Shikamaru – Director de Finanzas (Contador ~ Economista.)  
Kankuro – _Vicepresidente_ ~ Especialista en Mecatronica (Director de la Subdivisión.)  
Lee – Especialista en Ingeniería Mecánica – Director de Recursos Humanos (Psicología)  
Sasuke - Jefe de Operaciones (Estudió derecho, contabilidad y administración de empresas).  
Temari - Directora Ejecutiva de Ventas y Relaciones Internacionales.

Solo ellos por ahora _¡Ya!_ ¡Termine! (LOL)

* * *

'_¿Review?'_


	8. Capitulo 6: Los Hyuuga Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Amén, Kishimoto. Podría decir cuánto _odio_ a este sujeto por hacer cosas raras y tontas con sus personajes. Pero no; prefiero divertirme con mi teoría de la habitación donde todos toman jugo y Madara aparece para hacer visitas conyugales.

**Advertencias:** Aún creo que advertir de _esa cosa_ llamada GaaMatsuSasu es completamente necesario. Así que, eso. Ahm~, claro, y Universo Alterno. Los Hyuuga en toda su magnificencia (Creo que, fail manejo de Neji.) Les digo, yo empiezo a teclear sin tener _nada_ en la cabeza y esto fluye solo. Toda la culpa es de mis dedos, ni siquiera de mi atrofiado cerebro.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **Los Hyuuga, posibles salvadores  
Parte II

Caminaba en todas direcciones y sentidos que la bien provista sala de conferencias se lo permitía. De izquierda a derecha, de forma circular, de ahí a allá y a allá a acá. Entre los demás empresarios y en zigzag. Ya los tenía a todos mareados, _literalmente_. Se pasaba los dedos de vez en cuando por el cabello dorado y se mordisqueaba levemente el labio inferior, de forma hiperactiva. Cualquiera que lo viese podría asegurar que ese tipo, con seguridad, tenía que haberse metido al menos diez y ocho vasos de café muy cargado._ Cualquiera_ que no conociera a Uzumaki Naruto, podría pensar eso, pero _él_ siendo su mejor amigo —porque si lo eran, desde siempre, aunque Sasuke solía negarlo solo para joder al diseñador gráfico— de toda la vida, simplemente sabía que Naruto…era así, un hiperactivo, alegrón, bromista, sonriente, a veces un poco tonto y molesto tipo.

—Naruto, deja de caminar de un lado a otro, le abrirás un maldito hoyo al piso —soltó el Uchiha, sentado tranquilamente en una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban bordeando la larga mesa para juntas.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada poco agradable.

—Si tu amargado ser no le ha hecho nada al planeta, mi caminata no le hará nada al piso, Sasuke ¡en serio! —responde, con aquel propósito de siempre entre ellos, para ver quién es capaz de callar al otro. Porque competían por todo, aunque el azabache solía superarlo en muchas cosas.

—Independientemente de lo que Sasuke aporte a la contaminación del medio ambiente, Naruto, creo que deberías sentarte —comentó Gaara, sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa, con los dedos de ambas manos entrecruzados sobre esta. _Strike 1_. El Uchiha decidió ignorar el comentario del pelirrojo, aún con la mirada sobre su amigo.

El de orbes azules seguramente se encontraba ansioso ante todo lo que estaba pasando con la empresa, prácticamente todos sus amigos trabajaban en ella y era obvio que le gustaba estar allí, sin contar que por la forma de ser de este, también le consternaba el hecho de que una baja en Sunagakure Corporation trajera como consecuencia el despido de algunos de sus otros empleados. Porque así era Naruto. No podía evitar preocuparse por todos y quedar ayudarlos así los conociera poco o nada. Si por el rubio fuera, se ataría una ridícula capa roja al cuello y saldría a las calles a _salvar el mundo_. Pero bien, ya que al parecer no podía y que de hacerlo sería calificado como un psicópata, se conformaba con poder ayudar a los empleados de la empresa.

— ¿Y de que ayudará que me siente? —pregunta, mirándolos a todos, continuando antes de permitir que alguno tome la palabra para responderle—. ¡Exacto! ¡De nada!

—Tampoco sirve de nada que estés caminando por allí, con tu cara de idiota —continuó el Uchiha con su tan educado tono. Naruto entrecerró los azulados ojos en seguida, fulminándolo—. Además, ¿quieres hacer el favor de vestirte bien? La corbata es para el cuello, no para que la uses anudada de medio lado en la cabeza.

—Es mi corbata y le uso como yo quiera —terció el otro, mientras seguía con su caminata nerviosa por el lugar. Shikamaru lo miraba con gesto aburrido; tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en este. Largó un profundo bostezo, ah~, que molestos eran todo. Cómo le gustaría poder estar en su oficina fingiendo que trabaja, cuando en realidad duerme. _Sí, como le gustaría_. Temari, sentada a su lado con la pierna derecha elegantemente cruzada sobre la izquierda y ambas manos sobre la rodilla que quedaba descubierta, le miraba con una ceja alzada. Vaya holgazán, al menos que disimulara un poco que estaba a algunos parpadeos de entrar al feliz mundo de los sueños. Formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Segundos después, el Nara se envaraba en su silla, aullando adolorido luego de un totalmente mal disimulado taconazo en su espinilla.

— ¡Estás loca, mujer! —Exclamó, mirando a la Sabaku con expresión entre enfadada y sorprendida por el repentino golpe—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Mi problema? Mira, señor analizador de nubes, resulta que no soy la que se está quedando dormida frente a su jefe —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad. Shikamaru bufó suavemente, mientras su expresión cambiaba a un rostro más aburrido. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba? La muy problemática ni siquiera pensaba disculparse por patearlo. Y no era una patada cualquiera, todos sabían que un puntapié con esas zapatillas dolían el triple—. No te pagan para que vengas a echar siestas —agregó, antes de formar una amplia sonrisa, cerrando los ojos. El contador rodó los ojos. _Mujeres: agresivas y bipolares. Toda una bendición de Dios, ¿eh?_

—Si Gaara ya sabe que vengo a la empresa a dormirme, ¿qué motivación tengo para fingir?, ninguna —respondió, colocando un codo sobre la mesa y recostando una mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Temari dirigió sus verdes orbes hacia su hermano, quien le restó importancia al asunto sacudiendo una mano. En verdad que ya lo sabía, pero si Shikamaru hacía su trabajo sin dar el coñazo —no como cierto rubio que ahora trataba de convencer a Sasuke de que también usara la corbata como él, y este en respuesta lo amenazaba con que si le tocaba el cuello para desanudar la misma le haría saber cómo cabía un puño completo en una boca— podía echarse todas las siestas que le vinieran en gana.

La rubia se acomodó, recostándose en el espaldar de su silla.

—Bueno, en todo caso, estás frente a una dama, muestra un poco de respeto y siéntate como se debe, querido bebe llorón — ¿Nunca se lo dejaría olvidárselo, no? En serio, _que lata con esa mujer_, solo lo había visto llorando una vez en el hospital luego de aquél accidente de tránsito y no lo había dejado en paz. Maldita la hora, en verdad—. Finge al menos que sabes de educación, Shika.

—Lo siento profundamente, pero no poseo educación —respondió, frotándose un ojo con la mano libre. Oh~ vaya; si su madre lo escuchara diciendo esa frase seguro sería hombre muerto. Yoshino y su genio.

—Y debido a eso usé la palabra 'finge' —agregó elocuentemente, pasándose distraídamente la mano por una de las cuatro coletas.

—_Touché_ —ambos amigos giraron enseguida el rostro hacia Kakashi, que extrañamente había estado en silencio, pero eso podía deberse a que ya había apostado dinero con Sasuke para ver quien tenía razón con respecto a cuantas vueltas sería capaz de dar Naruto antes de marearse y posiblemente vomitar lo que había desayunado ese día—. Al parecer, la linda Temari siempre tendrá la última palabra.

—Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san.

—Bah, _Mendokusai_…—rezongó, recostando el rostro entre sus brazos de nuevo. Temari sonrió. Ese era su vago favorito—. Todos aquí son unos problemáticos.

—Si yo fuera tú, me levantaría, Shikamaru —el abogado sonrió bajo el tapabocas, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo para detener a Naruto; antes de que este pudiera preguntar la razón, Kakashi continuó—. Ya que los Hyuuga acaban de llegar.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en él; regresando de sus diferentes cavilaciones para ponerle la debida atención que se merecía. Gaara entrecerró un poco los ojos; bien, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

La miraba, la miraba y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No lo hacía de ningún modo morboso y mucho menos con envidia…aunque, bueno, podía que un poco de envidia sí, pero únicamente de la _buena_. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo alguien viendo a tan agradable persona pudiera sentir más que solo cosas buenas. Porque debía ser imposible que cualquier ser sobre la tierra fuera capaz de desearle mal a aquella sonrisa tan dulce.

La joven mujer de ojos perlados parecía tan en paz con el mundo frente a ella como consigo misma. Tenía los rasgos suaves y delicados, incluso por un ridículo segundo pensó que haberla visto en movimiento hacia solo unos minutos había sido una ilusión y en realidad aquella figura de piel clara no era más que una escultura. Una elegante y carísima escultura de porcelana. En ese momento, Hinata miró en dirección a su acompañante, escuchándolo mientras colocaba algunos de sus largos cabellos azulados en su lugar.

Matsuri parpadeó, mientras inconscientemente se pasaba parte de su cabello tras su oreja derecha. Aquel cabello era tan largo y brillante; sin mencionar como el inusual color entre azul oscuro le sentaba de maravilla con su rostro. El suyo era corto —aunque estaba en proceso de dejárselo un poco más largo—, y castaño. No tenía nada de malo, claro, pero la comparación se hacia un poco inminente. Por un momento, la Hyuuga pareció notar que era observada y el sonrojo no tardó en subirse de golpe a sus mejillas, mientras bajaba enseguida la mirada. Matsuri rió, sin poder contenerse; _eso_ en verdad era muy dulce.

Hinata alzó los ojos lentamente al oírle reír y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, algo indecisa._ Wow_, había escuchado de timidez, y ella misma muchas veces se consideraba una de esas personas…pero, ¿sonrojarse porque alguien la estaba mirando detenidamente? Hanabi no había mentido al usar las palabras "Introvertidamente tierna" para describir a su hermana mayor.

—…por eso espero que todo resulte bien, Hinata-sama —la aludida miró de nuevo al hombre a su lado, quien parecía esperar algún tipo de respuesta que respaldara todo lo que había estado diciéndole.

—P-Por supuesto, Neji-neesan —enseguida, dirigió sus ojos rápidamente hacia Matsuri y de nuevo hacia el castaño. Una rápida mirada cómplice, cómo si ambas supieran que ella se había distraído mientras le hablaba. Matsuri contuvo la risa esta vez; la chica en verdad se le hacía de lo más agradable por los pocos segundos que la había visto, ¿Por qué no podía trabajar allí con ella? Incluso se ofrecería, muy educadamente, a ser su secretaria para que de ese modo pudieran asignarle otra al altanero pelirrojo.

—Bien —concedió el hombre, con un solo asentimiento de cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho. Hasta aquel momento, la secretaria del jefe de Sunagakure Corporation, no había reparado en él. "Hyuuga Neji", pensó enseguida Matsuri, tras asociarlo con él forma como su amiga solía describirlo. Físicamente, sería imposible no reconocerlo; poseía aquellos perlados ojos tan característicos de la familia, el cabello castaño como el de Hanabi, pero él lo tenía largo…muy largo, casi hasta media espalda, recogido ligeramente al final. No mentiría, usualmente pensaba que los hombres de cabello más debajo de los hombros se venían _terribles_. Incluso solía bromear en su cabeza al respecto, sobre que podrían ser confundidos con chicas al ir caminando por la calle.

Se juró en aquel momento nunca volver a repetir eso; dentro o fuera de su cabeza.

_Quienquiera_ que viera a Neji caminar por una calle, tendría que estar _ciego_ o drogado con diez kilos de crack como para creerlo una mujer. Si bien podía tener el cabello largo, este le iba perfectamente; no se veía desordenado ni femenino. Era un largo y liso cabello castaño, que pegaba a la medida con su rostro serio y totalmente puesto en su lugar. Era alto y su contextura muy bien puesta, por sobre el traje elegante color almendra. Giró un poco el rostro. Es más, esa camisa oscura se veía realmente bien con el saco elegante encima; o quizás era el Hyuuga, que lo hacía lucir como un conjunto de diseñador, el muy infeliz.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —escuchó la gruesa voz de quien había estado analizando con "ojo crítico". Le miró y Neji pudo detectar la intención de fingir que no se le había quedado mirando; alzó un poco ambas cejas.

—No —murmuró, algo intimidada por aquella expresión, mirando a otro lado. _Pero que hortero_, pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sí, le estaba mirando, ¿y qué? También había mirado a la joven a su lado y ella muy en cambio había sonreído mientras se sonrojaba al descubrirlo. Eso era —por mucho— más educado y agradable que mirarle como si fuera un delito observarlo y mandarle ese "Necesitas algo" que se escuchó más como un "Deja de mirarme ya, niñata". Pff~, hasta lo hubiera aceptado se le observara con _otros ojos_.

Presumido. Ni siquiera era su tipo.

"_Claro que no_" susurró aquella maliciosa voz en su cabeza, que para su mala suerte tenía su misma entonación pero con cierto tinte morboso "_Porque mi tipo son los pelirrojos_."

Gruñó internamente ante el repentino pensamiento estúpido.

_Tonterías_.

Si ajá. Los pelirrojos, ¡por supuesto! Los bastardos, presumidos, altaneros, reyes-del-mundo y pervertidos pelirrojos. ¡Seguro, claro! Ahora resultaba que los mal nacidos pelirrojos eran su tipo, ¡anda ya que si!

Algunas veces en verdad quería abofetearse a sí misma.

—Y como no necesito nada, me retiro —anunció, y por mera inercia ante lo ligeramente presumido que le había parecido el castaño por un segundo —pareciéndose a cierto personaje de ojos claros que _no_ era su tipo—, hizo una venia innecesaria ante Neji, aunque segundos después se arrepintió de eso. Que _lista_ había amanecido ese día; como si pelear frente a la oficina de su jefe no pareciera suficiente merito para acarrearse un despido, se ganaría más puntaje siendo irrespetuosa con aquellos que parecían tan importantes para el futuro de la empresa. _A veces se le ocurrían unas ideas, sinceramente_.

Aún así, al levantarse, pudo ver de refilón como Hinata tenía una mano sobre los labios, ocultando su sonrisa. ¡Vale! Al menos tendría a alguien que podría apelar por su cuello cuando el Hyuuga posiblemente fuese a chismearle a sus superiores que andaba de chistosita, aunque dudaba que fuera comportamiento de alguien que parecía tan maduro.

—Espero realmente no haberte hecho daño al casi chocarnos…uhmm…—la joven de cabellos azules le miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño tratando de recordar su nombre. Ah~, tan usual que casi nadie se lo supiera, aunque no la culpaba. Ella no trabaja allí.

—Matsuri.

— ¡Ah! —su sonrisa creció un poco, mientras la miraba—. Eres con quien Hanabi habla todo el tiempo en casa, ¿verdad? Siempre la oigo mencionar tu nombre.

¿Y cómo no, si el lucerito más joven de los Hyuuga casi gritaba por el maldito aparato?

—Sí, esa soy yo —asintió con la cabeza. Era extraño, la hermana de su amiga no la intimidaba ni parecía de las típicas empresarias mala leche, que solo querían vestirse muy a la moda y casarse con algún ricachón de veinte años más que la sostuviera. Hinata parecía todo lo opuesto y no se sentía cohibida ante la Hyuuga…pero esta seguía siendo unas cuatrocientas posiciones más importante que ella en la escala empresarial. Eso intimidaba a cualquiera, joder—. Matsuri.

—Ah, ya veo. La culpable de que las llamadas importantes se atrasen en casa. La _famosa_ Matsuri.

La castaña abrió la boca enseguida, mirando a Neji con toda la culpabilidad del mundo. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira. Porque sus conversaciones de trivialidades con Hanabi, tales como "_Porqué el protagonista de la película que ambas estaban viendo al mismo tiempo tenía tendencias homosexuales y realmente se imaginaba besándose con el antagonista cuando lo hacía con su chica_" _no_ podían retrasar las importantes llamadas de ese tío, _¿verdad? _El castaño le siguió mirando con total seriedad y se sintió disminuir hasta hacerse diminuta. ¡No podía ser verdad, maldición!

— ¡L-Le juro que…! —Tragó en seco, tratando de controlar su voz—. ¡Nunca ha sido con intención, señor Hyuuga! Hanabi j-jamás me ha dicho…e-ella siempre…—se mordió el labio inferior; ahora echaba al agua a su mejor amiga. Pero luego se la pagaría bien caro, algo se le ocurriría. Quizás y hasta se pondría en plan de matona de secundaria y le metiera la cabeza en un retrete. Claro, y encima tiraría de la cadena cuando la tuviera dentro. Eso le enseñaría a esa enana—. L-Lo siento —agregó finalmente, bajando los ojos.

—Neji-neesan no seas malo con ella —pero ciertamente, Hinata sonaba algo divertida. Alzó los ojos, encontrándose con Neji mirándole igual que la Hyuuga. _¡Mierda con los hombres empresarios sarcásticos del puto planeta!_ Era claro que jamás podría con ellos. Nunca. Y se moriría sin aprender el arte del sarcasmo, ¡y estaba muy orgullosa de eso!

Infló las mejillas y se aseguró los papeles mejor contra el cuerpo. _Hombres_. Patanes, nada más que eso. Todos ellos. ¿Qué les costaba soltarle un simple "_Eh tú, la castaña. Vamos a hablar con burlas y sarcasmos así que está bien atenta, ¿vale?_"? No parecía nada del otro mundo.

—Con permiso, tengo que ir a la oficina de Tenten —farfulló, enfurruñada, pasando en medio de los dos, hacia el ascensor. Ella muriéndose pensando que en verdad era la culpable de llamadas atrasadas y el muy gilipollas solo la estaba molestando. Pero claro, cuando ella le observaba si se ponía muy mal mirado. _En verdad…Hombres_—. Y vaya a saber Dios donde queda…—agregó, más para ella, entrando al molesto medio de transporte vertical.

— ¿La oficina de Tenten? —giró por última vez, escuchando a Neji hablarle—. Un piso más abajo, a la izquierda, dos puertas después de la de Nara —recitó, como si se supiera las indicaciones de memoria. Alzó una ceja; el tipo no trabajaba allí y era contadas las veces que se le veía por esos lares. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan seguro? Abrió los labios, pero el ascensor empezó a llenarse de gente. Se empinó un poco en sus tacones, solo alcanzando a ver el rostro impasible del castaño y a Hinata despidiéndose educadamente con la mano.

Soltó el aire con fuerza, desistiendo. _El ascensor de Sunagakure Corporation. Ideal para cortar conversaciones en momentos cruciales y transportar pervertidos manoseadores._ Iba a terminar por tomarle rencor a esa porquería de metal.

* * *

—Señorita Hyuuga —Gaara les observó desde el final de la mesa, con el rostro más profesional que cualquiera pudiera desear. Transmitía seguridad en cada una de las letras que salían de su boca, se mostraba serio, responsable y digno de tener toda su atención. Parecía relajado pero al tiempo que se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que le rodeaba, dando un aura de total confianza en lo que se refería a su empresa—. De antemano le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el modo como se ha concretado esta reunión, y espero que usted junto a su primo se sientan en total confianza y comodidad durante la misma —indicó, mientras extendía la palma de la mano hacia los dos puestos vacíos a mitad de la imponente mesa de reuniones. Shikamaru le miró abriendo los ojos, mucho más interesado. Joder con Gaara, a eso le llamaba el don de la palabra. Con ese discurso hasta él se sentía bienvenido y con deseos de permanecer despierto lo que durara el encuentro—. Siéntanse como en su casa.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró ella, haciendo un inclinación de cabeza de forma respetuosa, mientras parecía algo nerviosa de tener a tantas personas mirándole como el centro de atención. Neji permaneció sin decir nada, retirando la silla para que su prima se sentara en esta.

— ¡Para nada! —explotó el rubio enseguida, pese a la única recomendación que le dio Sasuke antes de que la reunión empezara «Si no intervienes, todo saldrá bien. Tú solo finge que no has nacido». Tarado. Rió, mostrando su más enorme sonrisa, con la corbata anaranjada mal anudada al cuello de la camisa desabrochada ("Mejor eso que en su cabeza" había concluido el pelirrojo con resignación, luego de que Kakashi lo sobornara con Ramen luego de terminar la reunión si se quitaba la prenda de su frente) —. ¡Gracias a ti por venir, Hinata! —continuó, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa y le miraba fijamente—. No tienes idea de lo importante que esto es para nosotros, en verdad.

—N-No es nada Naruto, e-en serio…

— ¡Además, mira todo lo que has cambiado! Te vi hace solo unas semanas y ya te veo diferente —continuó, ignorando el hecho de que cotilleo y trabajo no se juntan. ¿Qué iba a importarle a él? Hinata era su amiga a final de cuentas—. Tienes el cabello más largo, ¿verdad? Me gusta el cabello largo —concluyó, asintiendo, como si a todos los presentes les importara tal trivialidad sobre sus preferencias.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente, acomodándose un par de cabellos tras la oreja izquierda. _Lo _sé, pensó en su cabeza, tras aquel último comentario del Uzumaki. _Le gustaba el cabello largo_, claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que se lo comentó hacía ya unos cinco años y ella lo tenía corto. Lo sabe desde entonces; lo ha dejado crecer desde entonces. Un encantador sonrojo surcó las mejillas y atravesó con majestuosidad la nariz de la joven cuando los ojos de Naruto la estudiaron más detenidamente. El rubio no tardó en regresarle una sonrisa más amplia al notarla sonrojada.

—Eh, te has puesto roja. ¿Tienes fiebre, Hinata?

—N-No, descuida. No importa.

Gaara tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Con que…su amigo y diseñador grafico, ¿con la heredera del emporio Hyuuga? No podría dejar aquello en blanco; era seguro de que a aquel "lo-que-fuera" que tuvieran se le podía sacar un poco de ventaja.

Neji carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El pelirrojo evitó soltar un suspiro. Con él allí, todo se haría más complicado.

—Si no te importa, Naruto, vinimos aquí para discutir sobre negocios.

El de ojos azules le miró sin gracia alguna. También conocía a Neji, y muchas veces no le agradaba su forma de comportarse. Si estuviera allí Kankuro, ya habrían planeado algo para joderlo un rato. No era como si el Hyuuga fuera malo, pero…ajunas veces…simplemente era…mhm…"_Amargado hasta las gónadas"_ era la mejor forma como el hermano mayor de Gaara solía resumirlo.

—De hecho, Neji, antes de empezar un negocio se saluda a los negociantes, por si no sabías —argumentó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, escurriéndose un poco—. Y yo estaba saludando a tu prima, que además es mi amiga. Si también querías que te saludara solo debías decírmelo hombre, y no armarme una escenita de celos; de veras.

El castaño crujió los dientes y todos escucharon a Sasuke reír entre dientes. Las miradas viajaron ahora hasta el Uchiha. Gaara rodó los ojos. Su sala de reuniones siempre se volvía toda una telenovela, vaya cosa.

— ¿Algo te da risa, Uchiha?

Oh, le gustaba ese tono molesto hacia este. Un poco de ayuda para Neji no estaría de más, le demostraría que estaba de su lado. _Claro, solo eso_.

—A Sasuke todo le da risa; tiene un sentido del humor tan especial que solo él lo entiende.

_Strike 2_ y de nuevo lo ignoró todo, como si la voz de Gaara no fuese más que un zumbido molesto en el aire. Se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo de lado.

—Me da risa recordar algo, quizás amenice un poco el ambiente —comentó, recargando un codo sobre la mesa—. Y solo era el hecho de recordar como Hinata, aquí presente, puede lograr que la sola mención de su nombre desate toda una pelea en las oficinas de la corporación.

La aludida abrió los ojos, girando a mirar hacia Sasuke. ¿Ella? ¿Causar peleas? Parpadeó, algo angustiada. Eso no sonaba nada bien, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Shikamaru, al otro lado de la mesa, sonrió. _Ese maldito infeliz de Sasuke…._

— ¿Lo recuerdas, Shikamaru? —continuó, mirándolo—. ¿La noche que comenté que si la señorita Hyuuga estuviera con nosotros Naruto tendría mejores modales en la mesa? Ahora que lo pienso, con solo nombrarla, hasta conseguimos que Uzumaki se vista apropiadamente—y sonrió. Segundos después, toda la sala de juntas estaba llena de risas. La risa de Kakashi (quien no podía esperar para comentar sobre ello en la invitación de Ramen aquella noche), la risa de Temari, la risa de Shikamaru y la risa de Sasuke. Naruto lo miraba con ojos simplemente asesinos, casi psicópatas, como si sus orbes cielo fueran capaces de salir de su lugar para tomar un cuchillo y matar a su mejor amigo de forma sádica. Hinata, por su parte, sentía como el noventa por ciento de la sangre se subía hasta su rostro, mientras le dedicaba miradas comprensivas y sonrisas apaciguadoras al rubio, quien empezaba a sentir algo de color en sus propios pómulos, mientras trataba de excusarse con banales «—¡N-no es verdad Hinata! B-bueno…de algún modo lo es p-pero… ¡Este idiota lo dice como si…! ¡Él en verdad no…!.» que no le servían para nada.

¡Sasuke empollón, esa sí que se la pagaría!

Neji miraba todo con rostro serio, sin encontrar aquello tan divertido. Ay, Dios. Algo le decía que pronto en la mansión Hyuuga su tío tendría que empezar a lidiar con cierto hiperactivo más de lo que le gustaría. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Esperaba, sinceramente, que por primera vez su sentido común fuera errado. Gaara prefirió no comentar nada, tan solo analizando las diferentes situaciones que empezaban a plantearse ante sus ojos; y claro, repitiéndose que él estaría mucho más entretenido de haber traído a cierta castaña consigo, ordenándole algo tonto como permanecer a su lado sosteniendo una jarra con agua fría. Uhm, _si_. Aunque habría sido un serio problema de distracción. Si a duras penas se concentraba las últimas semanas en su trabajo, sabiéndola afuera de su oficina, mucho menos podría prestar atención alguna a la reunión de tenerla al lado con esa maldita falda ajustada al _cul_…

—Mejor, hay que empezar la reunión —anunció el de cabellos platinados, sonriendo tras el tapabocas, sacando al pelirrojo de sus bien formados pensamientos.

—Cierto —concedió Gaara—. A menos que Sasuke quiera compartir otro de sus comentarios con nosotros

—No, he terminado —agregó, mirando hacia Naruto, quien se estaba pensando seriamente la idea de meterle un puntapié bajo la mesa.

—Comprendo, uno al mes es el _límite_ de muchos —_Strike 3 y estás fuera_. Doble sentido, ironía y con un gancho directo a su hombría. Eso sí que debió doler en el ego, ¿Eh Sasuke?

* * *

Harto. Cansado. Estresado. A unos minutos del dolor de cabeza. Sí, pero bastante complacido. Estaban mucho, _muchísimo_, más cerca de obtener los productos que necesitaban de los Hyuuga para sus nuevos equipos. Entonces, que Akatsuki se tuviera de donde mejor pudiera, porque los iban a patear por su anémico trasero. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, dejándolo indecorosamente desordenado, mientras se aflojaba a corbata que podría llegar a costar más que un salario mínimo. Dos horas. Dos largas horas discutiendo y proponiendo ideas; ciertamente habrían tardado menos de asistir solo Hinata, puesto que Neji solo se ocupaba de poner _peros_ innecesarios y agregar condiciones increíbles.

— ¿El sesenta por ciento? —Shikamaru le había mirado entonces, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Ese tipo estaba demente, ¿quería que ellos se quedaran con solo un cuarenta? ¡Eran una empresa mucho más grande, debían pagarle a muchas más personas! ¡Los Hyuuga no podían ser más de veinte trabajadores! Oportunista le decían, joder. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, estresado. Cigarrillo, eso era lo que necesitaba. Su maldito saco de nicotina para pensar más claramente—. Con todo el respecto que quizás no se me rece en este momento, Hyuuga, pero es más probable que yo deje de fumar a que eso suceda.

Y seguidamente tuvo que evitar hacer un gesto de dolor muy obvio, luego de sentir el prominente pellizco que Temari le propinaba en la pierna, bajo la mesa. Esta le dirigió una sonrisa, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Problemática agresiva, eso seguro le dejaba marca.

—El precio no parece demasiado alto para otras corporaciones, Nara.

Akatsuki. ¿Así o más directo? Hinata miró a su primo en silencio, clavando sus perlados orbes en él sin decir ni una palabra. Neji solo soltó un "Hmmp", mientras miraba en otra dirección. No lo observaba de forma acusadora, ni mucho menos. Solo era la dulce mirada de su prima, tranquila, acogedora, que en su lenguaje corporal solo le indicaba un «Se realista, Neji-oneesan. Además, eres el mayor, ¿no deberías estar dándome ejemplo? ¿Dónde están tus modales?». Era imposible no sentirse como un crio de cinco años luego de ser atrapado tras romper un caro y antiguo florero.

—Bien, quizás entonces más contadores deberían ayudarme para este punto —rezongó Shikamaru, suspirando lentamente—. Mendokusai. Gaara, ¿podría salir un momento para traer a Tenten conmigo? Quizás pueda ayudarme a pensar otra manera de dividir de forma más _justa_ los beneficios que dejen las ventas.

El Sabaku asintió sin demasiados ánimos. Esa reunión iba a tomar mucho más de lo que tenía previsto. Kakashi sonrió de nuevo tras el tapabocas, mientras separaba los ojos de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de novela erótica. Habría que ser descarado para ponerse a leer guarradas y no poner ni pisca de atención; ni siquiera para ayudarlos.

— ¿Más chicas en la reunión? Eso sin duda lo hará todo más divertido.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, en total desacuerdo, mientras el rubio solo soltaba algunos "Solo vienes a distraer la vista, Kakashi-sensei, al menos podrías disimular un poco…" medio desganado.

—Yo no lo creo —interrumpió en ese momento el de largo cabello castaño. Tan serio como siempre, en su lugar, totalmente profesional—. No creo que necesitemos que nadie más intervenga.

— ¿Y por qué no, eh? —comentó Naruto, repiqueteando la mesa con un bolígrafo. Estaba casi echado sobre la mesa y en algún punto de la reunión se había deshecho de su saco y ahora su corbata había regresado a su cabeza por inercia, dejando esa vez el nudo hacia tras. El Hyuuga lo miró de forma reprobatoria, como si su modo gamberro de vestir fuera un mero insulto a la sociedad. Hinata sonrió quedamente; no importaba como se vistiera el Uzumaki, simplemente, siempre se veía igual de bien—. Tenten es buena contadora. Podría ayudar, en serio.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces tendremos que dejarlo así. Una verdadera lástima —Sasuke se estiró con elegancia en su silla, haciendo el mero hecho de bostezar todo un momento que apreciar con los cinco sentidos puestos—. Porque muchos aquí tenemos debilidad por las castañas. Habría despertado las ganas de dejar de leer, ¿a que sí, Kakashi-sensei?

—Completamente.

Los azulados orbes se dirigieron contra el Uchiha. "Debilidad por las castañas". _Tenemos_. Se incluía, el infeliz. Por favor; ¿a quién carajo quería engañar? Él sabía que continuaba teniendo conflictos internos debido a Sakura, se lo había demostrado unas horas antes en su oficina. Que no pretendiera hacerse ahora a las castañas del planeta, porque no le quedaba para nada. De hecho, era que no le _convenía_ para nada que empezaran a gustarle las castañas del planeta.

—Debería guardar sus gustos para cuando la reunión termine, Uchiha, sería lo más profesional.

— ¿Verdad que lo sería? Ojalá y algún día, Neji.

Hasta entonces, Gaara notó que no fue el único aludido con aquel comentario de Sasuke. Quien lo diría, la reunión en realidad había terminado siendo como alguna clase de programa de chismes y cotilleo. Primero Naruto y ahora el Hyuuga. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Descubriría que secretamente a Shikamaru le gustaba su hermana mayor? Rodó los ojos. _Por favor_.

Como fuera, al fin estaba fuera. Y las posibilidades de tener a los Hyuuga en la bolsa eran muy altas. Bien por la empresa, sin duda.

— ¡Deberíamos ir a almorzar en celebración! —exclamó Naruto, con la camisa de algodón importado remangada y la corbata aún sobre su desordenado cabello rubio. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Sin duda el resultado de aquel encuentra lo aliviaba mucho frente a la idea de tener que despedir cierto personal.

—No lo creo Naruto, ya tengo planes para la siguiente comida —Temari se incorporó con elegancia, acomodándose el abrigo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, asegurándose de estar perfectamente peinada. Como siempre—. Nos veremos después. Siempre es…interesante verlos a todos —sonrió, mirando a su hermano de nuevo antes de despedirse de los demás con la mano. Al pasar junto al Nara, simplemente lo despeinó un poco mientras el rezongaba un "Problemática". Taconeó hasta la salida de la sala, abriendo la puerta de golpe, para de nuevo retirarse con una horda de inclinaciones e interminables voces masculinas que solo repetían "Hasta luego, Temari-san" e incluso unos muy emocionados "Esperamos verla pronto".

El rubio suspiró.

—Bien, en ese caso Sasuke…

—Lo siento en el alma, _usuratonkashi_ —maldito. Así le llamaba cuando eran niños para molestarlo—. Pero también tenía otros planes en mi cabeza.

Naruto giró enseguida su mirada hacia Gaara, Shikamaru y Kakashi, con gesto casi suplicante. No podían dejarlo solo; no después de eso. No quería ir a comer solo, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—Yo tengo trabajo atrasado que poner al día —murmuró Gaara, mirando a su amigo. En realidad podía salir con él a almorzar, pero ahora solo deseaba tomarse una pastilla muy fuerte, cerrar todas las cortinas de su oficina y dormirse en el cómodo sillón frente a su escritorio. Luego se lo compensaría invitándolo a cenar, hacía mucho no compartía con el rubio, y para ser sincero, era de las personas más cercanas que tenía—. Será después Naruto.

—Y yo concreté ir a casa de Chöji a comer —se encogió de hombros. Desde que él trabajaba en Sunagakure Corporation y su mejor amigo había montado su propio restaurante gourmet en el centro de Tokyo, habían tenido muy poco tiempo para verse, encontrar días libres se hacía casi imposible. El Uzumaki podía entender eso perfectamente, pero coño, siempre todos tenían algo que hacer cuando él proponía planes.

— ¿Y Kakashi-sensei…?

—Tengo tres citas para la misma hora —comentó, cerrando su libro. A nadie pareció sorprenderle. _Desgraciado con suerte_, pensó Sasuke divertido. El abogado debía ser el único hombre en la tierra capaz de tener varias citas al mismo tiempo, que ninguna lo notara, y que todo saliera de maravilla. No había poder humano que pudiera explicar aquello; quizás el tipo era alguna especie de superdotado con esas cosas. O tal vez las novelas esas porno (o de lo que fueran) si servían para algo útil después de todo—. Así que eso es un no —comentó, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos. Para esas alturas, Neji ya se había incorporado de su lugar y esperaba en la entrada de la imponente sala de reuniones, manteniendo a puerta abierta para su prima, quien permanecía aún recogiendo algunos papeles que le habían entregado durante la reunión.

Naruto miró hacia ella. Hinata era su amiga, como siempre se decía. No tan cercana como Sakura, pero era su amiga. La había conocido cuando aún estaba en la Universidad, luego de que ella y Sasuke compartieran una clase de cálculo avanzado. Les impusieron un trabajo a ambos y el día que trabajaban en la casa del Uchiha, el rubio había aparecido como Pedro por su casa, pidiendo comida y exigiendo que jugaran videojuegos para distraerse; entonces, la conoció. Siempre había intentado mantener las amistades que había hecho, por pequeñas que fueran, y aunque se había distanciado mucho de algunas personas, seguía siendo muy cercana a otras. La Hyuuga estaba en alguna clase de punto intermedio. La veía a veces, la gran mayoría por casualidad, pero la seguía viendo. Y por alguna estúpida razón Sasuke y Shikamaru siempre estaban dándole el coñazo con ella. ¡Que les dieran! Uno ya no podía tener a alguna mujer cercana porque ya resultaba siendo foco para que se pusieran insoportables. Les demostraría lo contrario, _capullos_.

«—Los mejores amigos sin dobles intenciones con una mujer no existen.» Solía decía el Uchiha; parecía estar seguro de ello. Completamente seguro. Era como su teoría existencial comprobada. «—Tenemos amigos hombres, "amigas" no necesitamos. Todo mejor amigo no es más que un caldero de hormonas a fuego lento, esperando su oportunidad para atacar. Las cuidan, las _entienden_, las acompañan a comprar ropa. _Mentira_.» Aseguraba, negando con la cabeza. «—En realidad, al cuidarlas, solamente están aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazarlas y rozarlas más de la cuenta. Al entenderlas, solo están tomando ventaja para echar pestes de su actual novio y asegurarles que "_De ser yo, jamás te haría eso_". Y, por supuesto, cuando las acompañan a comprar solo se las están imaginando desnudas cuando les posan con la ropa o proponiéndoles que entren a algún Victoria's Secret. Por favor Naruto…ya deberías saberlo.»

Anda, ya, para él…el azabache exageraba. Y exageraba con ganas. No podía ser cierto, imposible. No quería intentar ser más cercano con la doctora de cabellos rosados, porque vamos, Sakura podría malinterpretar las cosas y en algún momento molestarse. Y nadie nunca querría ver a la Haruno molesta —_Dios nos salve_—. Un acercamiento con ella estaba descartado, al parecer su grupo de amigos jamás superaría el hecho de que alguna vez le gustó en secundaria. Sin contar el hecho de que al Uchiha le terminaría dando mala espina, y podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Sasuke tenía asuntos sin cerrar con su amiga de ojos verdes.

Luego, quería una mejor amiga. No tenía una lo suficientemente cercana. Como…Shikamaru con Ino, o Lee con Tenten. Debía ser muy agradable tenerlas, ¿o no? Vio como la Hyuuga se incorpora, despidiéndose de todos con una tímida sonrisa. ¡Podía tener una amiga sin dobles intenciones, claro que sí! Y le denostaría a Sasuke que estaba equivocado. Sería un amigo sin dobles intenciones y alguien con quien de verdad podría contar. Claro que sí. Podía tener una amiga que fuera solo eso; _su amiga_.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! —llamó entonces, mirándola. La de largo cabello giró enseguida, con algo de color en las mejillas al mirar hacia él. Tragó en seco, susurrando un muy bajito "¿sí?". Sonrió, tomando su saco y caminando hacia ella—. Entonces tú, ¿querrías almorzar conmigo? No puedes decirme que no, anda, mira que todos me han dado el plantón.

La joven le miró dulcemente, mientras Neji rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.

—C-Claro Naruto —asintió, jugando ligeramente con sus dedos. El rubio sonrió, _¡Ah!_ La dulce Hinata, en verdad que Sasuke se equivocaba. ¿Cómo poder tener pensamientos de 'ese tipo' estando con alguien tan encantador e inocente? Sería como pensar que un niñito vende armas de fuego en el parque—. Me encantaría.

— ¡Perfecto!

En ese momento, Gaara dejó la sala de reuniones, sin escuchar más sobre los planes que empezaba hacer el diseñador gráfico sobre el lugar donde podrían ir, demasiado emocionado para tratarse solo de comida. Pero después de todo, estaban hablando de Naruto. Caminó hacia su oficina mientras se masajeaba el cuello con la mano derecha. Mierda, estaba tan tenso. Necesitaba descansar aunque fuera solo un poco. Hacer cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo. Lo que fuera. Rezongó un poco al no ver a la secretaria en su puesto de trabajo. ¿Dónde podría estar ahora? Justo cuando pensaba fastidiarla un rato no aparecía, quería picarle un poco con eso de andar peleando con Hanabi fuera de su oficina. Si tanto le gustaba la lucha libre podía conseguirle un ring dentro de su oficina, un traje ceñido al cuerpo, y que peleara todo lo que quisiera frente a sus ojos.

Reprimió una sonrisa de lado. _Eso sí que lo relajaría_. Abrió la puerta de su oficina, aún cuestionándose cuando podría costarle instalar una plataforma de boxeo, antes de que algo causara que se detuviera. _Allí, dejando el informe, dándole la espada_. Evitó reír entre dientes, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta tras de sí, procurando no hacer ni un ruido con esta.

—Si estas buscando a Hanabi para cumplir tu promesa de lanzarla desde una ventana, creo que sigue escondiéndose de Hyuuga Neji —comentó, con la voz más casual del mundo. Como si tuvieran horas platicando y él continuara con la charla luego de un corto silencio. Matsuri, dándole la espada al estar inclinada hacia su escritorio, dio un respingo. Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al pecho. _Ese cabrón_. Que susto le había metido—. Aunque siendo sincero, de ser ella, yo también me escondería. Él tipo es insoportable cuando quiere.

La castaña se giró lentamente, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era irónico que el pelirrojo hablara de ser insoportable.

—Parece ilógico estar buscando a mi amiga aquí adentro, ¿no?

El Sabaku terminó de cerrar la puerta, con el picaporte en su mano, tras su espalda.

—Entonces debe ser que estás aquí por la segunda opción que había pensado.

La menor taconeó, mirando hacia este. Era increíble que lograra exasperarla tanto cuando solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Y eso que aún no le perdonaba como le había hablado en el ascensor cuando lo de Sasuke, como si fuera una cualquiera, el muy atrevido sinvergonzón.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es esa?

—Que has venido con la intención malsana de drogarme y pagar todo tu mal genio conmigo, volviéndome alguna especie bizarra de esclavo sexual sumiso —y dicho esto, colocó el pestillo en a puerta. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cin_… ¡allí estaba! Cuatro segundos y medio fue lo que tardaron las mejillas de su secretaria en adquirir color. De hecho, parecía como si se hubiera pintado todo el rostro de carmín intenso. Sabía que era; rubor de vergüenza, rojo de molestia. La combinación que más le gustaba ver en Matsuri, ahora sí que se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿Qué, QUÉ? —eso era sin duda pasarse de la raya; agh, ese estúpido con sus comentarios mal sonantes la tenían harta.

— ¿No es eso? Pues ya empezaba a temer por mí no-virginidad —agregó, con sarcasmo casi palpable. La forma en que lo pronunció, mientras la miraba de forma penetrante y casi abrumadora, causo que su respiración se alterara unos segundos. Pero esta vez sostuvo sus ojos con osadía; basta. No importaba que su imagen fuera como para infartarse, _basta_—. Aunque si piensas desahogar tus patologías sexuales incontrolables conmigo, procura ser dulce. No quiero que me duela —agregó con desfachatez, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de lado, casi bastarda.

La boca de la castaña se abrió formado una perfecta letra "o"_. _¡Infeliz bocón! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? Gamberro sin censura, que poca educación tenía. Pero oh, en verdad ¿Quién coño se creía que era ella? Suficiente, esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, era hora de que alguien le enseñara modales a ese maldito descarado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Le espetó, mientras fruncía más el ceño—. Y puede estar seguro de que si tuviera las llamadas, "patologías sexuales incontrolables" —hizo comas al aire con los dedos—. ¡Sería la última persona del planeta con quien las desahogaría, imbécil!

_Imbécil_. La primera vez que se lo decía fuera de su cabeza, la lengua le cosquilleó y dejó un gustillo dulce en la punta de los labios. Se sentía tan bien espetárselo a voz de grito. Infinitamente bien. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos; esa mujer, se estaba ganando que la secuestrara en esas condenadas cuatro paredes. Nadie le decía de ese modo y se salía con la suya, así se lo mereciese. Nadie le decía imbécil, y de los labios de su secretaria no sonaba más que como una agresiva provocación. _Por fin se había decidido a insultarlo frente a frente_; casi se sintió gruñir de satisfacción por dentro. Joder, podía asegurar que un insulto jamás lo había tentado tanto. Debía estar empezando a írsele la olla, corrérsele el champú, o como fuera que se dijera el hecho de volverse completamente loco.

—No me digas…—soltó, con voz áspera y gruesa. Tan malditamente masculina. Caminó hacia ella con lentitud. Una lentitud que podría clasificarse como el paso de un depredador acorralando a su presa. La castaña bufó, dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse más de él. De mantener la misma distancia. El Sabaku evitó reír entre dientes, ¿ahora huía? Por favor, si la mamá de Bambi no había escapado de sus cazadores, Matsuri no escaparía en ese instante de él, la diferencia era que aquello no tendría un final apto para las películas de Disney—. Entonces, ¿con quién sería el primero en la lista? —cuestionó, sin dejar de caminar, mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos.

La castaña tragó en seco, dando un nuevo paso hacia atrás, antes de sentir su espalda chocar contra el borde del escritorio. Miró en diferentes direcciones, sin encontrar hacia dónde ir. Casi pudo ver los profundos ojos de su jefe brillar, y _mierda_, que verlo caminar hacia ella con aquella aura de extrema tranquilidad, el cabello sin ordenar y la ropa de oficina convenientemente mal puesta eran suficiente para producir un suicido femenino en masa. Si en los diferentes Discovery creían que grabar a tigres cazando cebras era intenso y la forma más feroz de la naturaleza al ataque, era porque _obviamente_ nunca habían visto a Sabaku No Gaara caminar así hacia alguien.

— ¿Qué le importa? —fue la primera oración de tres palabras que su cabeza se sintió capaz de procesar. Porque ninguna neurona quería chocar con otra para producir ni una sola idea. Todas estaban evocadas contra sus pupilas, cada una más deseosa que la anterior por ver al pelirrojo más detenidamente, que para esas alturas ya estaba frente suyo, mirándole fijamente. _Hijo de puta_; que mirar así a alguien debería ser ilegal.

—Me importa lo que yo quiera, Mat-su-ri —pronunció su nombre lento, viendo el nerviosismo y la ira asomarse por cada poro de piel femenino. Estaba molesta consigo misma de estar cayendo de forma tan patética ante él. Pero, coño, que su nombre nunca se escuchó también. En realidad, iría a los registros civiles y haría que se lo dividieran en tres partes, y obligaría a que todos lo pronunciaran como lo había hecho su jefe, aunque era seguro que a nadie le sonaría tan bien como a Gaara—. _Responde_.

Le ordenaba, más encima. Se sintió morir; ver a través de los cristalinos ojos aguamarina frente a sí abrirse las puertas del mismísimo infierno, para que cada uno de sus sensuales atributos varoniles la tentaran a fundirse en el fuego más placentero hasta ahora conocido. Y se vio dentro, solo por un momento; y el infierno se volvió paraíso por dos miserables segundos al imaginarse lo bien que se sentiría estar en brazos de Sabaku No Gaara.

_Del bastardo de su jefe._

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y regresó a la realidad. No, no. Las palabras de hacía un rato resonaron en su mente. No podía dejarse, solo quería joderla. Y no se lo permitiría, porque era mucha mujer para eso. Buscó, mejor dicho, _revolcó_ en su cabeza algo que decir. Lo que fuese, cualquier cosa. Algo que lograra quitárselo de encima, —muy a pesar de cierta parte de su ser—.

—Sasuke —respondió, y un nuevo silencio de formó en la oficina. Uno muy distinto al anterior. Porque podría haber dicho Shikamaru, Naruto o incluso al tipo Hyuuga. Pero pensó de nuevo en la escena de aquel día y solo se le ocurrió. Y en lo enfadado que parecía el pelirrojo con él—. El primero sería el señor Sasuke.

Pudo presenciar como la mirada del pelirrojo iba cambiando lentamente. Como si hacía solo un momento sus ojos estuvieran hechos de líquido, un caliente y espeso azul marino en llamas. Como si fuera lava, que lentamente empezaba a congelarse, para volverse hielo. Seco y duro. Se mordió el interior de los labios. Maldita sea con esos ojos; y una vez más se sintió culpable, como cuando más temprano al aceptar la ayuda del Uchiha para incorporarse, y ahora por el hecho de haberlo nombrarlo. El Sabaku lo conseguía, casi hacerla desear disculparse por haberlo sacado a colación; acusándola de forma abrumadora. Pero… ¿y eso porqué? Una vez más, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo. Él le había preguntado y ella respondía. Que se jodiera, y además, ¡que se alejara un poco! Había una cosa llamada "burbuja personal" por si no lo sabía.

—Señor Uchiha —corrigió Gaara, de repente, tras el largo silencio. Con un tono muy diferente al que había empezado a usar en ella. Era _ese_ tono que utilizaba cuando quería ser un completo imbécil narcisista—. Sé más propia —agregó con un mordaz sentido del humor negro y prepotente, sin llegar a aumentar ni disminuir la distancia a la cual se encontraban.

—Él dijo que podía llamarlo de ese modo —respondió enseguida, casi a la defensiva, saliendo por completo del transe de hacía un rato.

—Que obediente.

_Como un perro_. Obediente. Estúpido, y pensar que casi cae en su juego. ¡Pero eso era un _casi_! Y juraba por las puñeteras lágrimas que derramó con Hanabi al ver el final de American Idol en su casa, comiendo kilos de helado de chocolate, que no caería de nuevo.

—Lo que usted diga, Señor Sabaku.

La diferencia de tratos pudo ser obvia hasta para un desconocido. ¿Con que empezaba a entablar una linda amistad con Sasuke? ¿Mucho nombre de pila para el Uchiha y apellido pronunciado con desprecio para él? Que interesante. Matsuri empezaba a verse como un interesante reto a descubrir; un reto que _desesperar_, joder, hacer sonrojar con violencia y sacar de onda tanto como pudiera. Porque esa castañita contestona conocería quién era él. Y para cuando se diera cuenta, el nombre de ese capullo de Sasuke sería lo último que su cabeza recordaría.

—Claro que si —murmuró, usando una entonación casi arrulladora. Intentó ignorarlo, bufando. Aunque pasar por alto ese tono tan del "ven y ronronéame en el oído" no era trabajo simple. Le miró enfurruñada, tratando de fusilarlo con los ojos—. Porque _siempre_ es como _yo_ diga. Siempre.

_Mierda con él_.

— ¿Quiere hacer el favor de alejarse? Creo que soy alérgica a los cretinos.

—Uhm, interesante. Siempre estás rodeada de cretinos y nunca pareces tener ninguna reacción extraña.

—Usted principalmente.

— ¿Conmigo? Pues dudo mucho que temblar como mantequilla sea una reacción alérgica, pero atestiguaré ante los médicos cuando pregunten los síntomas —de nuevo tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca. Reaccionó más aprisa, escabulléndose entre un pequeño especio entre la mesa y el pelirrojo. Casi corrió tres pasos lejos de su alcance, mirándole con ojos de Jason en el fulgor de Viernes 13. "No-te-acerques" casi ordenaban sus molestos orbes negros. Tsk, una verdadera lástima que él no obedeciera ordenes. Solo alcanzó a dar un paso, antes de que la puerta de su oficina se abriera de golpe. _Mierda_.

Demandaría al diseñador de las puertas de su empresa tan pronto pudiera, le habían vendido un pedazo de porquería al que no le servía el pestillo. _El puto pestillo_. ¿Qué era una puerta sin la capacidad de permanecer cerrada así otros quisieran entrar? En verdad, lo demandaría y se haría más adinerado —si es que eso era monetariamente posible— con el maldito juicio.

—Hey, Gaara, ¿sabes dónde está Matsu…—miró al interior de la oficina. _Divertido_; parecía como si acabara de pausar una película y todos sus personajes se hubieran congelado—. …ri?

_Oh-gracias-Dios-mío._ Se haría la más fiel de las feligresas y haría que Hanabi le acompañara todos los domingos a misa desde _ese_ instante. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como si Sasuke fuera algún tipo de salvador enviado por el mesías. No tenía ni idea porque estaba buscándola, ni siquiera había reparado en ese detalle. Solo sabía que estaba allí y eso suponía tener al pelirrojo —con todo su sensual y atractivo ser— lejos de ella.

Gaara cerró los ojos un momento. Increíble. Y es que era _increíble_. Mañana mismo pondría una regla. Si, usaría todo el salario del Uchiha para hacer una placa enorme frente a su oficina que advirtiera que _todos_ debían tocar antes de entrar. Y mucho más si la puerta estaba cerrada. Pondría algo drástico, para que nadie se atreviera a desobedecer. Algo como "O tocas, o te mato".

—Sasuke —escupió su nombre, con desagrado. Simplemente _increíble_. Y más encima ponía cara de circunstancia, de algún modo debía haberse olido que la castaña estaba con él. Que se consiguiera una vida o lo que fuera. ¿No que tenía planes para almorzar? Pues que se largara a ello.

—Gaara —respondió, simplemente, antes de sonreír ligeramente. Habían sido tres golpes bajos hacia él durante la mañana, pues bien, era hora de la venganza. Y aunque dicen que es un plato que se sirve frío, el pelirrojo lo probaría ardiendo. Más que eso, lo quemaría, y muy lentamente—. ¿Sabes dónde está Matsuri? —repitió lacónicamente, casi con ironía. El aludido entrecerró los ojos.

—No.

La castaña evitó el impulso de abofetearlo. Ahora fingiría que ella era invisible, ya, claro.

—Lástima, venía a proponerle algo.

Algo. _Algo_.

Almuerzo; planes; proponer; _algo_. Y la buscaba justamente a ella, cosa que usualmente no haría. A esas horas. A ella. _Proponer algo_.

—No —repitió enseguida, como si la negativa casi hubiera cobrado vida propia y se hubiera manifestado por su cuenta. _No; no. Ni en sus sueños. No. Nunca. ¡No!_

Oh, oh, oh. ¿Qué teníamos aquí? _Gaara estaba realmente tenso_. Que divertido, ahora los papeles se intercambiaban. Carraspeó suavemente, llamando la atención de la secretaria. El pelirrojo no tardó en fulminarlo. Mataría a Sasuke. Lenta y tortuosamente. Lo cortaría en pedacitos, lo molería y lo usaría de aderezo en su ensalada —pensado que llevaría su maléfico plan acabo en un lugar donde hacer todo ese sádico objetivo fuera legal, '_por supuesto'_—. El caso es que si no lo mataba físicamente, tendría el placer de hacerlo de muchas y variadas formas en su cabeza. _Infeliz_. Tenía que haber entrado justo en aquel momento cuando empezaba a ponerte tan "cómodo" con su joven secretaria. Oh bueno, aclarando, cómodo él y encantadoramente alterada ella.

—Como fuera, venía a buscar a Matsuri —repitió el Uchiha con astucia, alzando las cejas mientras la mirada. Gaara entrecerró mínimamente los ojos claros.

—No me digas —dijo entonces, con palpable ironía y sarcasmo—. Si no lo hubieras repetido unas…cuatrocientas veces antes, no lo habría creído.

—No…no te decía a ti. De hecho, solo se lo estoy diciendo a ella —El ambiente se puso pesado, hasta el aire parecía más aplastante. La castaña, aun estática en su lugar tres pasos más lejos de su jefe como si su vida dependiese de ello, les mirada entre confundida y nerviosa. Vaya, se preguntaba, ¿Qué se había echado aquella mañana? Quizás el agua de su baño tenía algo especial, porque no era nada usual ser tan solicitada. Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y para sorpresa de la joven, le indicó al Sabaku que guardase silencio mientras le miraba con gesto de estarla dando una educada reprimenda. _Por Dios_. La menor abrió los ojos, ¡a eso le llamaba valentía! No era más que un gesto combinado de mano y rostro, pero resultaba más denigrante que escupirle en el elegante traje que portaba el pelirrojo en ese instante—. Ahora bien —centró su atención en ella por tercera vez—. Me pregunta, Matsuri, si quisieras acompañarme a almorzar el día de hoy.

Sintió como si su cabeza empezara a zumbar, tras escuchar aquello. Miró hacia el Uchiha confundida, debía haberse equivocado de persona. No, no podía estarla buscando a ella para eso. No entraba entre las leyes naturales del cosmos. Las que daban todo sentido y organización a la vida; que Sasuke Uchiha la estuviera invitando a almorzar a _ella_. No, simplemente no. Trató —y en serio trató— de encontrar la forma de decirle que estaba confundido. Que no quería invitarla a ella, si no a alguna rubia exuberante de piernas largas, alto estatus social y la habilidad innata de mover las pestañas más de la cuenta. Trató de decirle que en realidad se había golpeado la cabeza aquella mañana y por eso ahora hacía incoherencias. Trató de decirle que era muy amable, pero que simplemente estaba loco.

Trató, en verdad, pero eso fue lo último que su coordinación cabeza-boca consiguió.

— ¿_Cómo una cita_? —susurró con incredulidad y segundos después quiso asesinarse por tanta estupidez existencial de su parte. ¿Eso lo dijo ella? Quizás, y es que en serio, le debía estar tomando el pelo, que salieran juntos sería interpretado como una cita. Y nadie quería eso, ¿no? No creía que Sasuke quisiera una cita con ella; aun incluso le sorprendía el hecho de que le hubiera pagado el desayuno esa mañana.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, con tranquilidad y desenvoltura.

—Si eso quieres tú…

_Imposible_. Abrió los labios de nuevo, dispuesta a soltar su siguiente pregunta de incredulidad pura, algo que iba por el camino de "¿Y cuanto le ha costado el kilo de heroína?" muy seguida de algún "¿Qué acaso meterse esas cosas raras no es ilegal, señor?", pero alguien más se adelantó.

—No —intervino Gaara, con voz terminante. Con voz de jefe. Con voz severa—. _Ella no quiere_.

* * *

**x ~ **Ayer pasé por tu casa…. _Y nada_, hicimos visita **~ x  
**(_Cada día peor_)

**Notas de la Autora: **Me tardé y traigo 17 páginas como disculpa. Mañana te llegaras flores y chocolates. En serio.

**Sobre el capítulo:** Ufff; ¿Qué decir? Me gustó y le metí más parejas. _Traté_ de manejar a Neji, os juro. Necesito un curso intensivo de NejiTen. Ah~, Gaara en plan sexy, me encanta. El pelirrojo es la onda, díganme si no. Creo que se nota _tanto_ que me encanta Hinata; mi forma de describirla lo hace obvio; pero bueno, me gustó. ¿Tienen ideas, propuestas para la historia? Solo déjenlas, que todas serán leídas y muchas tomadas en cuenta.

**Nota Final:** Selene es oficialmente mi Musa de lo _hetero_. Solo unos minutos de conversar con ella y las ideas fluyen sin parar. Mujer, en serio, me pones en mi modo _más_ GaaMatsu.

Hoy no hablé mucho, perdón. Es que siento que ya los dedos están que se caen de mis manos y el sonido del teclado ya me tiene _harta_. Para el próximo capítulo, SuiKa.

* * *

'_¿Review?'_


End file.
